Bliss of Natchez, MS
by LadyDoroAnne
Summary: A young American falls into Middle Earth through Moria, and gets caught up in the greastest fantasy epic of all time. Meanwhile, the Fellowship members sort out a few of thier own problems. Not cliche, I promise! You'll seriously like it! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1: Moria and Lothlorien

This is for me to do while I have writer's block on my novel! Hopefully it'll loosen me up a bit. Yes, I'm taking a few artistic liberties, because, well, the mind truly wanders when you have writer's block and you come up with some really fantastical things! Lol This is for fun only. I hope ya'll enjoy it! Could you review? That'd be phenomenal!

Chapter One:

"Bliss! Bliss, do you have everything?" my dad asked,

"Yes. I always do, don't I?" I replied, putting on my backpack.

He was so neurotic when it came to cave exploring. He always looked over our checklist several times to make sure we had everything, which drove me insane. I was impatient by nature; when I stood at the mouth of a cave I wanted to go in immediately, not wait for him to go over the checklist forty-five times.

I peered into the cave's opening. It was called the Dragon's Mouth, and dad had been training my brother and me for months to go in. You see, he'd been a really active cave explorer in college, and when our mom died, he'd gotten me and my brother Matthew to start.

He said we all needed a hobby that we could do together, so we all started exploring caves, moving up to harder and harder stuff as we got better at it.

"Have you got your first aid kit?"  
"Yes."  
"Extra flashlight?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you got spare food just in case?"  
"Yeah, Dad! Can we go already?"

"Just a minute, Blissy-Bear. We have to wait on your brother."  
"I don't want to wait. I want to go in. We've waited for months. Where is he, anyway?"  
"He's talking to Sharon. He'll be right back."  
"Ugh, Sharon! He'll be on there for hours. I wanna start!"  
Sharon was Matthew's drama queen girlfriend, and ever since they'd started going out, all he did was talk to her or text her.

"Oops, looks like I forgot my other walky-talky. I'll go back to the car and get it. Wait right here, Bliss. Don't go in there alone. It's one of the biggest, most dangerous caves in the U.S."

"Yeah, sure. Hurry up."  
When he was a decent distance away, I ducked inside. There was no use waiting; I couldn't stand it!

I was a tad ashamed of my impatience; you'd think an eighteen year old would have a little more, but I didn't. I just wanted to live forward; not spend all my time waiting for excitement to come to me.

The insides of the Dragon's Mouth were amazing, unlike any cave I'd ever seen. It glittered as water dripped down it's walls and there were pools of water here and there. Brightly colored stalactites and stalagmites were everywhere. What mineral was it that made them that rosy color? Dad had told me but I hadn't been listening. Iron?

"Bliss?" I heard my dad calling from outside the cave. I looked back. I was only five hundred yards from the entrance. He could catch up.

Something sparkled on the ground and I bent to pick it up. It was a smooth aqua colored stone, sort of like an opal had been crossed with turquoise, and it hung from a thick gold chain.

Where had it come from? Who would wear something so fancy on a cave exploring trip?

"I'm in! And I found something really cool!" I hollered back, walking deeper into the cave. "You should come here, it's amazing. Whoa-----!"

I stepped into a hole, and fell through, faster and faster. I screamed, even though I knew no one could save me. I was as good as dead.

What had Dad told me? 'Wait for me, Bliss.'

Now, I'd suffer the ultimate consequence for being so bullheaded! Isn't that what Grandma had always said? 'Your impatience will be your downfall.'?

It had taken on a very literal meaning. I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact that would kill me. I'd been falling for a really long time.

Suddenly, I hit bottom, but it didn't hurt. I should be hurt. I reasoned. I should be dead. Was this death? So painless, somewhere in the dark?

I heard voices, men's voices.

"What was that?" someone with an English accent said.

"Where am I?" I responded, unable to catch my breath as panic set in.

Torchlight fell over my face and I could see who had spoken.

It was a young man with long blonde hair, dressed like some sort of medieval warrior or something. He had…no, of course he couldn't have…the light was playing tricks. There was no way he could have pointed ears, could he?

He drew in a sharp, startled breath.

"A woman! A human woman!"  
An older man walked over, a sword on his hilt and a smirk on his face. I immediately didn't like him.

"My lady! What are you doing in the Mines of Moria, so far from Gondor?"

Others gathered around me, an old man with a beard, another man with dark hair and a kind face, four really short young men, also with pointed ears, and a red-headed…dwarf. This wasn't happening. I'd hit my head or something, and gone all trippy, delirious, and Wizard-of-Oz-ish.

I'd wake up soon, I told myself, and Dad and Matthew would be sitting around me, and I'd be all, 'I had the weirdest dream. And oh, Auntie Em, there's no place like home!'

"Answer me!" the smirky man said. "Speak!"

The kind faced man held up his hand as if to say, "Stop."

"Enough, Boromir; she's obviously frightened. My lady, what brings you here? This is no place for anyone, much less a small lass like yourself."

Then, it hit me.

Boromir…Moria…all this medieval stuff… I was in Middle Earth! I sighed, and pinched myself. It hurt. I wasn't dreaming. This was real, somehow.

Matthew was a die-hard Lord of the Rings fan, but I wasn't. I could hardly remember anything from the one time I'd watched the movies. I'd actually fallen asleep in the middle of the second one!

"I fell, and…and suddenly I was…here."  
The blonde one, an elf, I now remembered what he was, helped me to my feet.

"Your name, Lady?"  
"Bliss." I replied.

The elf and the kind-faced man exchanged a meaningful look.

_ "Aedinil…" _the kind faced man murmured.

"Your speech and manner of dress is strange. From what land do you hail?" the old man asked. A wizard. What had his name been?

Oh, if only I had paid more attention!

"From America." I said. "It's a different world than this. I was in a cave in my world, and I fell, and now I'm---"  
"We've no time for this mystery now!" Boromir said. "More Orcs will be here any minute!"

"He's right." the elf said. "Let's take her with us and go."  
"Don't be a fool, Legolas. She could be a servant of Sauron." the dwarf argued.

The wizard eyed me thoughtfully.

"I can see clearly into her soul. She is no enemy. She'll travel with us. Come, we must go! Quickly!"  
"Can you run?" The kind-faced man asked me, and I nodded. I was on the track team back home. "Can you fight?"  
"I have no weapon." I replied.

"Stay close, my lady. I've enough arrows for the both of us." the elf, Legolas said to me, and everyone began to run.

I figured I'd better follow, too. I wasn't very familiar with the story, but I remembered the Orcs more than anything from the movie. I definitely did not want to face them. I'd get this sorted when we were out of these caves.

We didn't run far when we were surrounded by the filthy, terrifying creatures. How'd they gotten out of this? I tried to remember, but I was pretty sure I'd gotten up to get a Pepsi during this scene.

As quickly as they'd come, the Orcs scattered, and we heard menacing footsteps.

"This foe is beyond any of you!" The wizard said, "Run!"

In the time that followed, everything blurred together. I just wanted to survive.

There was…fire and…something---a Balrog something-or-other, and a gap that the elf actually threw me over…and the wizard, he…he fell. It felt like an out-of-body experience, really. I think maybe I'd gone into shock.

I blacked out for a bit, I wasn't sure how long, and I woke up on a hard gray rock, the sun hurting my eyes.

"Aragorn; she's awake." Legolas said.

I sat up and looked around, the hobbits were sobbing, and everyone looked as shocked and somber and freaked out as I felt.

"Get them up. By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must make it to the borders of Lorien."

Involuntarily, I fell back down on the rock. I felt like I was in some sort of trance; I moved so zombie-like and was vaguely aware of anything going on around me. My vision blurred, and I felt numb. Only my sense of hearing remained.

"Carry her, Legolas…"  
"What's the matter with her?" I heard a tear-choked voice ask. Was it Boromir?

"It's what she carries. It is the Stone of the Dunedain, and it's power is taking hold of her…"  
"…destroy it…"  
"No, it's not a negative thing. At least not in the right hands."  
"How can we trust her?"  
"Gandalf…he said we could…"

I felt myself being lifted and carried, by who I didn't know, and I honestly didn't care.

I felt flooded with calm, more peaceful and safe than I'd ever felt in my life, when everything went dark.

"Aedinil? Aedinil, Bliss, awaken! The change is made, Lady Aedinil!"  
"Aedinil?" I asked sleepily.

I yawned and sat up.

I was in a forest, surrounded by the men I'd seen when I first came here.

The kind one, Aragorn, smiled at me.

"Aedinil is elvish for Bliss. That is your name, is it not?"  
I nodded.

"I suppose ya'll want answers, and I'm afraid I don't have many."

"What is your story? Where do you come from? How did you come into Moria, and how did you get the Stone of the Dunedain?"  
I felt strangely alert, and everything around me looked like I'd gone from black-and-white picture to HD.

"I am not from this world…realm…thing." I stumbled over my words. "I was exploring a cave in a place called Kentucky. I fell down a hole, for a very long way, and all of a sudden I was with ya'll, in those mines… I have no idea how, or why, I'm here."  
"What of that thing 'round your neck?" Boromir asked. "How did you come by that?"

"What thing?" I asked, and looked down. It was the necklace I'd found, and I was somehow wearing it.

"Oh, that. I found it. Right before I fell."  
"That certainly explains a lot." Legolas said.

"Not enough." the dwarf replied.

"Gimli, be kind to our guest. She's a lady after all."

"A lady!" he scoffed. "What sort of lady wears a man's clothes?"  
"Gimli!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Where I'm from, more women wear pants than dresses."  
"Your attire is certainly strange." Aragorn observed. "Your pack, even. What strange fabric!"

"It's a mix between cotton and polyester…which I guess ya'll have never heard about."  
"Ya'll?" Legolas asked.

"It means 'you all'. I'm from the South part of my country. We tend to slur our words together."  
"While you speak, the Orcs close in on us." Boromir said.

"Forgive the impudence of my friends, Lady Aedinil." Aragorn said. "We have just lost someone most…" he choked up. "…Special to us."

One of the hobbits stared at me. He had eyes so piercingly blue and mournful that I felt an immediate connection to him. Frodo? Yes, Frodo was his name. The one that had the ring. The ring was significant, wasn't it? Something about the end of the world and a great evil or something like that.

"We can talk as we walk." With a nod in the direction of the deep forest, he led us in.

"You have no idea about your necklace, do you?"  
I shook my head.

"I figured as much, by your earlier reaction. It's called the Stone of the Dunedain. It's quite an important relic to my people."

"Why?" I asked, feeling very inclined to touch the stone.

"It grants subtle powers to the wearer. Though legend states that it will only connect to a woman. How it ended up in your world, I do not know. _America_, yes?"  
"America is my country. Earth is my world."

"Interesting. And you fell through?"  
"Yes. My Dad and my brother…they, they're wondering where I am. They probably think I'm dead! Is there any way for me to go back to them? To get back home?"  
"I do not know." Aragorn said, and my heart broke. Would I ever see my family again?

"It seems to me," Legolas said thoughtfully, "That your way home would be from the same spot in Moria where you arrived."

"If she can pass through again." Gimli pointed out.

I bit my lip, not wanting to cry in front of people I hardly knew. There had to be a way back!

"May I, my lady?" Aragorn gestured to the necklace and I nodded. He grabbed it, and very gentlemanly tucked it into the front of my shirt.

"No use for strangers to see it and recognize it's worth. Right, Frodo?"

Frodo nodded.

"Until Sauron is defeated, Moria is not safe." Legolas said.  
"So I have to wait until you defeat this…Sauron to go home?"  
"Yes. Though with your powers, you can help us achieve victory."  
"Aragorn…" Boromir said. "How can we trust her? We hardly know her."  
"Boromir is right." Gimli said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Gandalf said she'd travel with us, and travel with us she will."

At the mention of Gandalf, they all fell into silent grief again, until Gimli started telling a story about an Elven witch who lived in the forest.

Powers? I had some sort of powers that came from the necklace I'd found? Had it been the necklace that had brought me here? What kind of powers did I even have?  
I wanted to know everything immediately, but I didn't speak. It was impatience that had gotten me into this mess, after all, and it'd be rude to talk about something so self centered when they'd all lost their friend.

I'd have to wait even if it killed me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, we were surrounded again. Not by Orcs this time, but by elves with bows and arrows.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Their leader said, and Gimli bristled at his comment.

Aragorn made some sort of negotiations with him in Elvish, so I didn't understand a word of it.

Eventually, we were allowed to enter what their leader called "The Realm of the Lady of the Wood."

Man, I should have paid more attention to those movies! And I probably should have read the books. They weren't even that bad! Why had I been so bored with them?

They certainly didn't bore me now, I thought sarcastically.

We walked for a long way, no body speaking, until finally we came to a luminous city built around very ancient-looking trees.

It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen, and it comforted me a little bit.

"Lothlorien." Legolas whispered in my ear. "The capital city of the elves."

We went up stairs that spiraled around a giant tree, and were greeted by several elves. One in particular caught my eye and stole my breath away. Galadriel, I recalled her name. This was the Lady Galadriel.

~To be continued!~

It gets much better and more detailed in the next chapter. Exposition bores me, so I pushed through quickly. Do you like it? If it's no good, I won't finish, but if you like it, send me a review and I'll update quickly.


	2. Chapter 2: Haldir's Wedding

Thanks to Vanime! Hope ya'll like this one. I figured I needed a semi happy chapter before all the bad stuff starts happening.

Chapter Two:

It was completely quiet except for the eerily beautiful mourning songs of the elves.

It felt their grief keenly; not necessarily for Gandalf, because I hadn't known him, but for my new friends. I was familiar with grief, and I hated watching other people go through it, too.

Also, I grieved for my own family. Would I ever see them again? What were they thinking about me? Did they think I'd died?

Oh, if only listened to Dad! Then again, I thought, maybe it was better me than him. If he'd found the necklace, and he'd fallen into Middle Earth, then we'd be orphans. I was an adult, but Matthew was only twelve. He needed Dad, and while they'd miss me, I wasn't vital.

I could only hope that I'd get back someday, somehow.

"A lament for Gandalf." I heard Legolas say.

"What are they saying?" one of the hobbits asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." he replied.

I recalled what Galadriel had said about me. She hadn't said much; I wasn't nearly as important as Frodo or Aragorn, but I felt lucky for her to acknowledge me.

"Bliss, Aedinil, you are welcome here."

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel."  
I felt awkward; I had no idea how to act around important people.

"You are wondering what brought you here." she said.

"Yes."

"It is not for you to ponder; what's done is done. It is good you have come, and that someone of pure heart now wields the Stone of the Dunedain."

I didn't reply; I felt that she was done with speaking to me. I was right; her eyes turned to Boromir, even though she spoke no words to him.

I glanced over at the hobbits, all of them now asleep.

I couldn't sleep. Not after all that had happened.

I thought about what Galadriel had said. 'What's done is done.'

Did that mean I was stuck here forever?

"Tired, Lady Aedinil?"

At first it didn't register that anyone was speaking to me; I wasn't used to their name for me. I turned around to see Aragorn. He sat beside me.

"Yes, but I won't get any sleep tonight."

"I have spoken with the Lady Galadriel about you."  
"And?"  
His soft eyes met mine.

"Since the stone you carry is a relic of my people, I am to be responsible for you."  
"Responsible for me?"  
"Well, yes. You have no male relative here to care for you, so you are now in my charge."  
"Like a father?"  
"Sort of. How do you feel about that?"  
"I'm glad it's you if it had to be anybody." I said. "But I'm eighteen, not a child anymore."

"So young…"  
"Where I'm from, you're an adult when you're eighteen."

"Aedinil, do you know nothing of elves?"  
"Not really."  
"Elves are immortal. They live for thousands of years."  
"Oh. Well then, I suppose eighteen seems very young here. But you're not an elf, are you?"  
"No. I am, however, a descendant of the Dunedain, and we live much longer than normal humans."  
"How old are you?"  
"Are all Americans so frank?" he asked with a half-smile.  
"Yes." I replied, matter-of-factly.

"Eighty-seven."  
"No way!"

He looked so young for his age! Thirty-five at oldest, not eighty-seven.  
"Yes, I am. And so you will be, as long as you carry that stone."  
"I can give it up?"  
"Well, no. It can only be taken off of you if you're dead, if legends can be trusted."  
"Oh. And, Aragorn, you mentioned something about powers…"  
"Oh, yes. Forgive me. I am very busy, what with…everything…"  
"I understand." I said.

"Anyway, Aedinil---"  
"Bliss."  
"Bliss, then. You have been given quite a gift. Why it came to you is a mystery, but it can't be undone, not even if you returned to your world."

"What's been done?" I asked, trying to mask my impatience.

"I'm sorry for stalling; you must be terrified, waiting for an explanation for this."

"A little." I admitted.

"That necklace---the Stone of the Dunedain, is thousands of years old. It was passed from queen to queen until it was lost many hundreds of years ago."  
"And I found it? Oops, sorry. That was a dumb question."  
"It's given you three very valuable powers. One, you can heal nearly any wound with the touch of your hand. Two, you're practically elf now, at least physically. You have their endurance, keen senses, strength, grace. And three, you can sway nearly anyone to do your will."

"How?" I gasped.

"Just by speaking. If you demand something, they'll do it, depending on how strong their will is."

"I won't be using that power." I shook my head.

"And why not?"  
He looked at me calmly, but I think I'd struck a chord within him. I think he liked what I had to say.

"Because. Who am I to force someone to my will? They should be free. Free to do as they please. It's not like I even wanted powers in the first place."

Aragorn smiled, even though it did not reach his eyes.

"They were right about you. Gandalf and Lady Galadriel."  
"Well, I'd never do anything to hurt anybody. I just want to help. You and your friends, ya'll saved my life in Moria."

"It was no trouble." he said. "I was afraid you were dying when you first glazed over, until I recognized the necklace."  
"Glazed over?"  
"Your eyes, Aedinil. They went opaque and turned the color of that stone. They're clear now."  
"So that's what happened. I barely remember any of it. Just a peace that came with it."  
"Peace?"  
"Yes. Weird, isn't it? It just felt calm, joyful, right,"  
"Blissful?" Legolas said as he came up behind us, his eyes locked on my face.

"Yeah." I said, suddenly feeling awkward and not knowing why.

"You will travel with us, yes?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know anybody else here. And didn't ya'll mention something about defeating Sauron? I can help with these powers."

"Have you ever fought with a sword before?"  
"Well, no, but---"  
"Then you must learn, if you are to travel with the Fellowship. Legolas, you're the elf. You teach her."  
"Me? I've never taught anyone before."  
"She is more elf than human. You're the better teacher."  
"Well, if there is no better teacher for her, than I accept."

I wondered then why they were being so nice to me. They barely knew me, and the trusted me so readily. Did they really trust Gandalf and Galadriel that much?

"Why are ya'll being so nice to me?" I blurted.

"Excuse me, Lady Aedinil?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm a stranger to you."

"We should tell her." Legolas said. "If she's to understand."  
Aragorn nodded.

"There is a bit of ancient Elven verse about Moria. It's never made any sense until we found you. _Through Moria, land of mithril; in grief, find Bliss. _It rhymes in the original Elvish."

"The verse goes on to speak of the good Bliss will do for the people. Most always assumed that the verse spoke merely of happiness." Legolas added.

"This is all so overwhelming."  
"That's understandable. This is much to take in." Aragorn soothed, yawning.

"You haven't slept in three days, Aragorn. Get some sleep." Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded drowsily.

"Just for a few hours. Watch over Frodo." he instructed, and laid down on a pallet, snoring softly almost immediately.

"Do you need anything, my Lady?" Legolas asked.

Here was one perk about Middle Earth: the men were, for the most part, chivalrous.

"No. Thank you."  
"Nothing more comfortable to sleep in? Or a bite to eat?"  
I shook my head.

"I'm not even that tired, really."  
"It must be the stone. Elves sleep little."  
"Oh." I replied. Legolas stared out at the trees.

"What is your world like? If it's not too much to ask."

"It's very different from here." I said, trying not to think that I'd probably never get back.

"There are only humans. No elves, dwarves, Orcs, or hobbits. No magic, either."  
"None?"  
"No. And there never was any. There are millions of us humans."  
"Millions?"

"Millions. And it's not like Middle Earth at all. It was, once. But now humans have figured out a lot of things."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, we can cure lots of diseases, and we have electricity."  
"Electricity?"

I tried to think of a way that I could explain it to someone who'd never even heard about electricity.

"We've harnessed the power of …of lightning to keep our houses bright as daytime even at night. And we can keep ourselves cool in summer, and warm in winter without a fire."  
"Incredible."  
"Yeah. And if we have our phones, which is a tiny hand-sized box, we can speak to one other over thousands of miles."  
"Miraculous. But how is all that achieved without magic?"  
"Well…we've figured out how to do it. Not me, personally, but people who lived before me. What about this place? What about Middle Earth?"  
"It must be learned through living it, Lady Aedinil."

_ Well, that's helpful! _I thought, wondering if all elves spoke in vague riddles.

"Oh."  
"And you'll have friends every step of the way." he added, seeing my disappointment at his answer. "To help you with all the things you don't know."

I yawned.

"You're tired now?"

"Yeah, it just sorta hit me all of a sudden."

"Then you really have turned elf. We don't feel fatigue until it overwhelms us."  
"Just because I'm like one doesn't mean I am one."  
"I meant it as a compliment."  
"Thanks, but I'm still human. And anyway, I don't see that much difference in elves and humans besides a few abilities. And the ears, of course."  
"I agree. We're all the same on the inside. Except for dwarves." He added wistfully.

"It's not fit for you to sleep here with the men. Lady Galadriel has arranged quarters for you in her home. It is a remarkable honor."  
"I'm sure. She was like nobody I've ever met before."  
"That's true even for most elves." he replied. "Come; I'll show you the way."

He glanced over his shoulder where the hobbits slept, and figured they were safe enough for him to leave for a few minutes.

He led me to a large crystalline dwelling built around a tree which was pretty much identical to all the other buildings.

"Good-night, Lady Aedinil."  
I was too tired to ask him to call me Bliss. Or even plain Aedinil would be better than being called Lady all the time.

"Good-night, Legolas. Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For carrying me through Moria." I swayed a little, fatigue getting the best of me, and he caught me.

"I'm sorry…" I slurred, and he carried me in and placed me under the covers of a soft bed, and so lightly I could barely feel his fingers, he tucked me in as I feel completely asleep.

"Good-night, Lady Aedinil." he whispered.

I woke up to the sounds of birds like I'd never heard before. They sounded almost too beautiful to be real.

I had a headache. I guessed it might be caffeine withdrawal, since I hadn't had any since yesterday morning. How would I make it here without the extra energy?

I ran my tongue over the back of my teeth. They felt gross, but I hadn't exactly brought a toothbrush or toothpaste in my backpack.

There was a bowl of steaming water with a towel folded next to it along with some soap that smelled like roses, and there was a dress folded at the foot of my bed, along with a forest-green cloak. I held up the dress and looked it over. It seemed to be just my size, and was a lighter shade of green than the cloak.

The note on top of it read: _I think green might be your color, Aedinil. _Galadriel's signature graced the bottom of the page.

So this was her doing. I liked her, even if she did seem a little creepy sometimes.

I undressed, washed off a little, scrubbed my teeth with the towel, and put on the dress. There was a full-length mirror in there, and I stared at myself.

The dress fit well, but I felt like I was in a Halloween costume. The billowing sleeves and gold chain around my waist were flattering in a medieval sort of way. My face felt bare and unattractive; all my make-up from yesterday had worn off and now I didn't have any!

And---I froze as I noticed. My eyes! They'd changed color! They were now the same color blue as the stone, the whole effect making them seem bigger than they were. I sighed. This was getting too weird.

My hair needed washed. I figured I'd just put it up into a ponytail until I figured out how people washed their hair here. Luckily, I'd had a ponytail holder around my wrist when I'd fallen through.

It was when I started putting my hair up that I noticed something even more disturbing than the eyes.

I had pointed ears now!

That stupid stone had made my ears pointed!

I didn't even look like myself anymore!

I held back tears as I realized there was nothing I could do about it. Man, if I ever got home, I'd have to join the circus!

There was a knock at my door.

"Are you decent, Lady Aedinil?" It was a male voice that sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Yeah. Come on in." I tentatively touched the tips of my ears, trying not to be freaked out. What's done is done, I remembered Galadriel saying. What's done is done.

It was two of the hobbits.

"I never caught your names yesterday." I said quietly.

These two seemed unusually chipper for someone who'd just lost their friend.

"I'm Pippin, and this is Merry. Aragorn sent us to see if you were awake. And to give you this." He held up my backpack. "We can show you where to get breakfast, if you'd like."  
"No thanks. I'm not really hungry."  
"Oh. Well, is there anything we can---" the one named Merry offered, but I cut him off.

"No thank you."

"I thought you were supposed to be human." Pippin said, not unkindly, but merely curious.

"Pippin!" Merry elbowed him.

"No, it's fine." I replied. "I thought I was supposed to be human, too."  
"It's the stone, isn't it? That what makes you look like an elf."

"I guess so." I replied.

"You're not really tall enough to look like an elf." Pippin said again, and I laughed in spite of everything.

My laughing seemed to encourage him, because he added. "Or a human, for that matter. And you're too tall to be a hobbit. Are all humans in your world your size?"  
"No. Most of them are taller than me, but there are some actually shorter than me. I'm five foot three, which is pretty average for a human girl."

"Really? We've never seen a human female before, so we wouldn't really know."  
Merry, who was much more sharp than Pippin, noticed me touching the tips of my ears.

"The don't look bad at all, milady."  
"Not at all. You're actually quite lovely. For a human." Pippin added with a grin, and I guessed I was supposed to take it as a compliment.

"Thanks." I said.

Merry groaned and hoisted my bag onto the bed.

"What's in here that's so heavy? If you don't mind my asking, milady."  
"Survival gear. In case of an emergency."  
"Like what?" Pippin asked curiously, so I unzipped my bag and started showing them some of it's contents.

"This is a flashlight. It lights up in the dark. And this is a first aid kit, it has bandages and medicine and stuff in it. These are just some extra snacks--"  
"Snacks?" Pippin blurted, and his stomach growled.

I laughed.

"They're called cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. I baked them myself, but I'm not sure if you'll like them."

I opened the Ziploc bag and handed a cookie to eat of them.

"They're good." Pippin said, and Merry nodded in agreement.

"What else have you got in there?"  
"Um," I dug around for something that might interest them.

"Chapstick, some bottled water, my lucky penny…"

"Yes?" They looked a tad confused at the mention of Chapstick, but didn't say anything.  
"My camera!" I pulled it out, knowing they'd like to see it.  
"Your what?"  
"It takes pictures, see? Like an instant portrait."  
I turned it on and showed them the pictures I'd already taken of Dad and Matthew. They were from last week, at home. We'd been playing around and making pizzas together, and I'd kept snapping goofy candids of all of us. At least I could see them until the battery ran out.

"This is my brother, and my father."  
"Is it magic?" Pippin asked incredulously.

"No, it's not magic. It's a machine, built by regular humans."

I snapped a photo of their bewildered faces, then showed it to them.

"See?"

"Let's take another one!" Merry said, posing with a smile.

I laughed.

"That's all for today. I need to save it's batteries."

"Battery?"  
"It's energy." I explained. "Any more questions?"  
"Oh, now look what you've gone and done." Merry wailed good-naturedly. "Once Pippin starts asking questions, there's no stopping him."

"Sounds like my brother, Matthew."  
"You were fond of your brother?" Pippin asked.

"I love him very much." I answered, and the two exchanged a sad look.

"Aragorn wants you to come to the wedding." Merry said, changing the subject.

"Wedding?"  
"Just these two elves that he knows. You remember Haldir, from yesterday? He's marrying some elf girl."  
Haldir? The grumpy one? Yeah, I remembered him. How was he getting married?

"When?"  
"I heard Boromir say that elf weddings lasted all day long."  
"And all into the night."  
"There's gonna be feasting."  
"And drinking." Pippin added.

I wasn't in the mood for merriment, and I doubted any of the rest of us were, but if Aragorn wanted me to go, I didn't want to let him down.

"What does somebody wear to an Elven wedding?"

Legolas stuck his head in the door, surprising us. Elves sure were stealthy.

"You're dressed appropriately." he said. "How are you today, Lady Aedinil?"

Merry and Pippin exchanged a funny look, and took a few steps toward the door.

"We'll just be going now, won't we Pip?"  
"Yeah, we'll leave you two alone." Pippin said, and Merry elbowed him.

"Why do you always have to ruin it? Be slick, Pippin, for Valar's sake!"

I laughed, but Legolas didn't.

"They're funny. You have to give them that." I said.  
Legolas nodded.

"I suppose I must." he allowed.

"Lady Aedinil, as your teacher, Aragorn has asked that I show you around Lothlorien until the wedding begins.

"Okay. But where is Aragorn?"  
"He's with Haldir. He's preparing him to wed."  
"Oh."  
"Yes. Will you come?"  
"Yeah." I replied, noticing for the first time how attractive he was.

_ Stupid, stupid! _I chided myself. _You fall through to another dimension and you're thinking about boys!_

I pushed any sort of thought like that out of my mind and walked out of the room into the sunshine.

He showed me a lot of the prettier places in the city, and filled me in about everything that was going on with Frodo and the ring.

"That's pretty incredible." I said after all that back-story. Frodo seemed so vulnerable and delicate to carry something like the One Ring!

We were interrupted by an elf-maiden, who looked only a little younger than Legolas.

"I've been to Mirkwood and Rivendell, but I've never met this elf. Or even seen her." She said conversationally. "Who's your friend, Legolas?"

Legolas groaned lightly.

"Brith, this is Aedinil; Aedinil, this is my cousin Brith. Her curiosity is insatiable."

"Pleased to meet you, Brith."  
She had Legolas's blonde hair and blue eyes, but she also had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and she seemed to be a perpetual smiler.

"And you, Aedinil. Who's your mother? Do I know her?"  
"Aedinil is human." Legolas answered for me.

"Human! Well, those ears could have fooled me."  
She glanced over me casually, and I began to feel like a complete anomaly. Which was I? Elf or human?  
"She is keeper of the Stone of the Dunedain." Legolas explained.

"Ah! So that's why she looks like one of us! Aedinil of---" she paused. "Where are you from?"

"America." I answered, and she wrinkled her nose at the strange name.

"Aedinil of America, I expect you and me to become great friends."  
"Sure." I replied, and she beamed.

"The Fellowship is attending the wedding, yes?" she asked Legolas. "Adella will be crushed if our honored guests didn't attend!"

"We'll be there, Brith. But don't expect much from us. After all, it was only yesterday that---"  
"Oh, yes, poor Gandalf! Of course, all the elves are grieving as well, but Galadriel said that Gandalf would rather have Haldir and Adella carry on with their plans."

Her glee fell a bit, but she perked right back up.

"Are you going to be a handmaiden?" she asked me.

"Oh, no, I---"  
"Are you married?"  
"No."  
"Then you'll be a handmaiden." she turned a scolding glance on her cousin. "All unmarried ladies are to be handmaidens! You can't ignore tradition; you know better, Legolas!"

"Lady Aedinil is---"  
"Unmarried, and therefore subject to tradition. You, too, Legolas, are a bachelor. You're supposed to be part of Haldir's procession!"

Legolas groaned.

"Fine."  
"Wait." I said. "I don't know anything about Elven weddings. What if I mess it up?"  
"Stick with me, Aedinil. I won't let you falter. Be gone, Legolas! Aedinil and I must get to the bride's apartments!"  
"He can't come with me?"  
"Brith…" Legolas warned.

"I'll take care of her! Handmaidens and groomsmen have to be separate before the ceremony."

"It's true." he told me. "Will you be alright by yourself for a while?"  
I nodded, even though I wasn't sure.

Brith clasped her hand around my arm and led me toward the center of the city.

"Brith, if any harm comes to her---"  
"Relax, Legolas." she rolled her eyes, and before long, she was introducing me to all the other unmarried girls in Lothlorien. There weren't very many; there were only about ten.

I immediately felt self-conscious among them; they were gorgeous and ethereal, and I was less than attractive, especially without my make-up.

Brith told them my story, and they started fawning over me.

One put her hands around my waist to measure it.

"How _do _you stay so small?" she asked enviously.

"And her hair!" another one exclaimed. "Have you ever seen that color before? It's like the last moments of a golden red sunset!"  
I was red-headed, darker than most red-heads, and I'd never heard it put so poetically. It was however, better than being called a 'ginger', like Matthew and his friends always called me.

"No, Mirisial!" Another one argued. "Those words don't do it justice."  
"My, but you'll have trouble keeping the elf-boys away!" Brith giggled, and I felt uncomfortable. I was more comfortable around boys, since I'd lived most of my life with only Dad and Matthew, and a handful of rowdy boy cousins.

"What is all this rabble about?" I heard a voice ask, and I looked up to see a woman only slightly less stunning than Galadriel.

"Meet your latest handmaiden, Adella! Isn't she stunning? She's traveling with Prince Legolas and the rest of his Fellowship." Mirisial explained, and Adella smiled.

"Aragorn told me about you, little one. You got here just in time. What an honor to have you as part of my wedding."

"The honor is mine, Lady Adella." I responded.

"How is my dress, girls?" she asked, turning around for us to look at it. It was the basic design of all the other dresses here, but was made of a nicer, more radiant fabric; cream colored, and embroidered with gold thread.

She looked stunning.

"Time for the finishing touch." Brith reminded everyone, and one of the girls pulled a crown of flowers out of a basket and set it on Adella's head.

"Elanor flowers! How perfect!"

The others ooed and awed her with enthusiasm, and she pulled one flower out of her wreath.

"Turn around." Brith whispered in my ear. "She's gonna throw it, and whoever it lands near is her maid of honor."  
I tried to protest, but there wasn't time.

Adella tossed the flower into my air, and all the other elves stood breathless and still to see who it landed near.

I hoped that it wasn't me, not wanting any extra attention, but those hopes were shattered as I heard Adella announce my name.

"It's our visitor, Lady Aedinil."

I looked at the others, but they didn't seem disappointed. I guess when you lived as long as they did, you'd have lots of opportunities to be someone's maid of honor.

"I'm not familiar with your customs." I said, but Adella wasn't about to let me back out.

"You just carry my train, and stand nearest me to witness to our vows." she explained, and tucked the elanor flower behind my ear.

"And you have to tell the first story at the feast." Mirisial added.

"And also, you have to give at least three dances to whoever Haldir's best groomsman is." Brith added.  
"Who's his best groomsman?"  
"Whoever is the last to show up to his preparations." Adella said, and I briefly wondered if it'd be Legolas. We were both late.

"And you'll be the first one to marry out of all of us."  
Me? Get married? Highly unlikely. I didn't even have a boyfriend back on earth.

"Are you all ready to get started?" Adella asked.

"We're beginning so soon?"  
"Yes. Elven weddings are swift; it's the party afterwards that take up all the time."

She stood, and I awkwardly held her train, trying to seem as graceful as the others. Aragorn said I was supposed to be graceful like the other elves, but I didn't feel like it. I guessed I was doing something right, because I heard Mirisial whisper to Brith,  
"Have you ever seem a human move so elegantly?"  
We walked about a mile, the procession growing longer and longer as more joined us, until we came upon a gathering of men in a clearing that had been filled with candles and flowers, and was unusually dim for daytime.

Lady Galadriel stood by Haldir, and Boromir stood next to him. He seemed to stare at me all the way down the aisle.

So he was Haldir's 'best groomsman'. Ugh. I was gonna hafta dance with him!

I spotted the hobbits, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli standing together amidst all the other elf men.

No one spoke, as we walked forward, and there was no music.

When we reached the front, I arranged her train as nicely as I could, and stood by Adella.

"My friends," Galadriel held out her hands in greeting. "We are here to bind together Haldir and Adella, who have found love together. May you live all the long years of your lives in happiness."

She took their Adella's hand, and placed it in Haldir's.

"You are now one." she said, and Haldir slowly placed a kiss on Adella's forehead.

That was it? That was how long an Elven wedding lasted?

Joined hand in hand, they led the entire procession to a bunch of tables under some trees, many of which were covered in food and drinks.

"Have you ever seen such a short wedding?" Boromir asked as he led me out by my arm.

I shook my head.

"In my world, they're at least an hour."  
"In my home, in Gondor, the ceremony lasts four hours."

"Wow." I replied.

Everyone around us had erupted into excited conversation, except for the tiny Fellowship, who looked very somber, and sat to themselves at one of the tables. Me and Boromir sat with them.

"Maid of honor and best groomsman, eh?" Gimli asked in an amused tone, and playfully nudged Boromir.

"You're the next of us to wed, laddie."

Boromir rolled his eyes.

"A wife is too much trouble." he said.

"And you, Lady Aedinil, shall be the next to wed." Pippin teased.

I laughed hollowly, wishing I were back home.

Legolas's eyes bored into mine.

"I'm sorry Brith kidnapped you." he said.

"They were nice." I replied. "Real sweet girls, all of them."  
Aragorn stared down at his hands. Merry whispered something to Pippin, and they got up and stared piling up plates with all sorts of weird looking foods.

Frodo and Sam didn't speak, either, just stared sadly at their cuticles like Aragorn.

We were one pathetic Fellowship.

Brith pranced over and pulled me up to my feet.

"You have to tell the first story, Aedinil, and you have to tell the next one, Lord Boromir, or have you both forgotten?"  
She stood up on the tabletop, which I thought was a very un-elf thing to do, and said loudly,

"The Lady Aedinil shall tell the first story!" All eyes turned to us.

"Brith! I don't know any stories!"  
"You don't have stories in your world?" she asked confusedly.

"Yes, but---"  
"Just tell the most exciting, best story your culture has to offer." she said.

My culture? I was Southern, and I supposed that the best story 'my culture' had to offer was probably "Gone with the Wind".

So I nervously told everyone the condensed version of the story, which took longer since I had to explain things about earth, and it felt like it took forever.

The audience seemed to like it very much, and they all applauded heartily when I sat down.

"Give us a song!" Someone shouted, but I shook my head.  
"I don't sing. And anyway, it's Boromir's turn to tell a story."  
Boromir looked helplessly at the rest of the Fellowship, then at all the elves.

"One moment, while I get my thoughts together."

"You prove a hard act to follow, Lady." he said to me.

Galadriel glided over to our table and beamed at me.

"You have a gift for story telling, little one. Perhaps you'd like something to drink after all that talking? Ale, perhaps, or wine?"  
I shook my head.

"I don't drink." Pippin and Merry looked at me incredulously.

"Actually," Aragorn said, "None of us will be taking any of that tonight; we're in mourning, after all."  
The two little hobbits and Gimli looked crestfallen.

"You must have something to drink. Tea, perhaps?"  
"Tea would be fine, my Lady, if you insist."

Galadriel brought steaming mugs of tea out to us, and we thanked her.

When she left, I asked Aragorn,

"Is it traditional for her to serve us?"  
"Yes. She is our hostess." he replied.

The smell of the tea was invigorating; what kind was it? I took a sip. It was delicious, and filled my body with a quick, tingling warmth.

I felt strangely giddy, and took another sip. I felt all my anxiety melt away as a weird euphoria flooded me.

The rest of the Fellowship drained their glasses, too, and Galadriel kept bringing us more, which we drank eagerly.

Before I even knew what was happening, we were all singing songs that the hobbits taught us, and I taught them a few songs, as well.

Legolas , Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, and me danced under the starry treetops, suddenly just as carefree as the other guests, if not more so, and even the previously solemn Aragorn told a few jokes. I didn't really get them, since I wasn't from Middle Earth, but I laughed along with the others, anyway.

Even after the other guests had left, and the tables and food had been put away, we sat in a semicircle in the soft grass, telling funny stories, and I even led them through their first game of truth or dare, which proved to be far too hilarious for words.

I learned a lot about the Fellowship I didn't really care to know, and they learned some embarrassing things about me that I never would have normally shared, like the story of how I'd walked smack into a glass door, or how I'd caught the kitchen on fire once when I'd tried to cook toast.

"A walk, milady?" Legolas offered me his arm, and I gladly accepted it. We were met with a few chuckles from the others, but Legolas seemed to be careless.

"What's a walk between friends?" he asked them.  
"You've never offered to take me for a walk, Legolas!" Boromir hollered, falling into a fit of laughter.

"Me either!" Frodo laughed.

"Nor me!" Pippin added. "I want one!"

We left the mirthful Fellowship, and wandered into the denser part of the woods.

"It's a lovely evening."  
"It is." I agreed. "And I'm really starting to feel like part of the Fellowship! It's so incredible here. Home is nothing like this at all; it's so boring there!"  
"I know, right? Mirkwood is terribly droll."

Suddenly, we heard the Fellowship following us.

They couldn't quite recall the words to "Blinded by the Light", which I'd tried to teach them earlier.

That was the last thing I remembered of that hazy night before I woke up the next day with a splitting headache, back in the room that Galadriel had let me have.

~To Be Continued~

~Okay, so that was silly, but I figure something exciting had to have happened to the Fellowship during the whole month they spent at Lothlorien. And that Galadriel is a tricky one! Anyway, please review, they make me absolutely happy. More coming up soon!~


	3. Chapter 3: Learning

Thanks for all my wonderful reviews! I'm writing a midterm essay and there's nothing for loosening the hinges like writing a fan fiction! This is sorta short, but the next chapter will be much longer. I hope ya'll like this one!

Chapter 3:

I took more time getting ready that morning, since I was so disheveled and gross from the night before, and wandered around Lothlorien until I found my friends.

They were sitting around a strangely located picnic table, looking as hungover as I felt. Not that I'd ever had a hangover, but I was pretty sure this is what it was like.

They were eating breakfast, and there was a place set for me.

Several of them rose to their feet when the noticed me; I loved how polite people were here!

Boromir looked at me in sympathy.

"Can I fetch you something to drink, Lady Aedinil?" "Anything but tea." I replied, and several of them chuckled.

I dug in to whatever it was on the plate; it looked like some sort of bread with cheese and odd-shaped fruits, but I was ravenous.

"So, do I even have to ask what it was we ended up drinking?" "Sombilan." Aragorn replied. "It translates to 'joy flower'. You can imagine why."

"I didn't mind." Pippin shrugged, and we all stared at him, wearily.

"I think what Pip means to say," Merry replied, "Is that we all face certain death, so it was good for us to have a little fun first." "We don't face certain death." Boromir argued. "It's that sort of thinking, Master Merry, that crushes hope worse than anything else." I nodded in agreement. Maybe Boromir wasn't as bad as I'd originally thought.

"What's the plan for today, Stri---Aragorn?" Sam asked, eyeing Frodo protectively.

In that moment, I understood him so very well. I felt the same way about Matthew. I wanted to protect him, to keep him safe no matter what happened, and nobody was gonna stand in my way. I guess I kinda took over Mom's role after she was killed. I liked Sam; I needed to get to know him better, I decided, and Frodo, too. They were much quieter than Merry and Pippin, even when they were tripped out on sombilan.

"Rest, if you need it, though I fear a few lessons in swordplay might be more beneficial." "Aye. Do you feel like learning a bit, Mr. Frodo?" Frodo nodded.

"I need to." "Good." Aragorn said, then turned his attention on me. "You need to learn, as well as begin to master your powers."

I nodded, a little nervous, but really glad I didn't have a burden like Frodo's. Poor guy. I felt a surge of maternal instinct toward him, wishing there was some small thing I could do to help him.

Legolas locked my eyes with his, all traces of last night's mirth gone. He was back to his serious, regular self.

"I'll do my best, Aragorn."

Gimli laughed lightly, and poked Legolas in the ribs, at some sort of inside joke, and Legolas waved him off.

An hour later, I stood in a clearing, sword in hand, up against Boromir.

"This is harder than it looks!" I complained, but felt like I was doing better than I would have done two days ago.

"You're doing fine." he relied, parrying yet another one of my blows.

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and the hobbits stood back, watching, as well as a few elves I didn't recognize. They'd probably been at the wedding, but I was horrible at remembering people.

"Not bad." I heard Gimli comment, and suddenly Boromir stopped.

"Take a rest. Frodo, your turn."

We switched places, and I watched them as Boromir took a turn with all of the hobbits. When he got to Sam, Sam made more headway than any of us had, and even accidentally made Boromir's hand bleed a little.

"Lady Aedinil, I seem to recall that healing is your specialty?" he asked.

"I've never tried before. I don't even know how." "It's magic, right?" An elf asked Aragorn, who nodded. Suddenly, I was bombarded by many elves' suggestions for making magic work, from things like crossing my fingers to standing on tiptoe.

"It's all mental." Legolas said. "Place your hands over the wound, and focus all your energy on healing it." "It's just a scratch." Gimli said encouragingly. "It shouldn't be hard."

I took a deep breath, preparing for failure.

I placed my hand over Boromir's, wanting to recoil from the blood, and tried my hardest to heal it. To my surprise, it worked! There wasn't even any trace of blood anymore, on either of our hands.

"Wow." I said. "I can't believe I did that." I felt a little dizzy, but other than that, what I'd done had felt effortless.

I looked over at Aragorn, who nodded approvingly.

"And now it's time for you to learn Elvish." Legolas said.

"Very funny, Legolas." I replied. "You're supposed to teach me magic and stuff. Not language." "The language is every bit as important." he replied. "Come on. We need to get to the library before dark." I groaned, not wanting to spend any time studying, of all things! What about riding, and swords and magic and…cool stuff in general? I could learn how to speak elvish on Earth, if I wanted to!

With a groan, I left the clearing and went to the library with Legolas, feeling awkward under his teaching. I didn't want him to think I was stupid, but I just wasn't getting it. There were so many different verb conjugations and tenses that it made my head hurt.

After two very painful hours of language, he gave up for the moment and turned to the history of Middle Earth, which wasn't as boring as language, but it still didn't stick in my head. It was so complicated, and the odd names were really hard to remember!

After about an hour of this, I shoved the books aside, careful not to damage them, since they all looked really old.

"Let's take a break. No offense, but this sorta sucks." "Sucks?" he asks.

"It sorta blows." I explained, then realized that he wouldn't understand that either.

"How can something suck **and** blow all at once?"

I smirked, realizing that on earth this would be the perfect moment for someone to say, "That's what she said.", and was sort of grateful that the people in Middle Earth didn't all have their minds in the gutter. It was refreshing.

"It means that this we've been studying too hard and too long, and maybe a walk by the river would keep my brain from self-destructing." He looked horrified.

"That can happen to someone of your race?!" "It's just a figure of speech." I said, thinking about how I was gonna hafta limit my use of contemporary language.

We left the library, and I was very grateful to be out of there. Hopefully he wouldn't test me on the language, or the history. Already, I'd forgotten most of it.

"Lothlorien is so beautiful." I said, "I doubt I'll ever get desensitized to how amazing everything looks." "What of your homeland, Lady Aedinil? My home, Mirkwood, looks very similar to all this, but your home is such a mystery to me." "My homeland?" I paused, gathering words to paint the best picture of it I could conjure.

"I'm from the South." "South America." he nodded.

"Not South America. That's where Belize and Brazil and other countries are. I'm from the South part of America, which is a part of North America." "So…you're from the South **and** the North?" "I guess. I never really thought of it that way. Anyway, I'm from a place called Mississippi, in America. And the name of my town is Caddo." "Caddo, Mississippi…it sounds like such a magical place." I laughed.

"Not really, but it is really pretty. It's summertime there right now, and it gets hot enough to fry an egg on a rock." "So it's like Mordor?" "I've never been to Mordor, but I'd bet that Mississippi is a whole dang lot better." Legolas laughed lightly.

It was the first time I'd heard him laugh---really laugh, I mean, without the aide of some trippy elvish tea.

"What's so funny?" "I apologize." he said, sobering.

"What?" "It would be rude to say." "I don't care; tell me." "When you speak of your home, your accent gets thicker. It's endearing, is all."

I laughed.

There was an awkward lull in the conversation as we came to the riverbank. I sat down on the grass, and looked up at the sky.

"What else of your home?" he asked, and I closed my eyes, remembering.

"The grass is always green, even in winter, and we have huge beautiful lakes and rivers and some of the best food." "Like what?" "Well, biscuits and gravy, fried catfish, fried green tomatoes, grits, black-eyed peas, fried chicken, umm, what else? Cornbread, sweet tea, fried potatoes." "I barely understood a word of what you just said." "It's fine. Maybe sometime I'll cook some Southern food for the Fellowship, if I get the chance." I f I could even find many of the ingredients here.

"Your skill earlier this morning impressed many." he said changing the subject.

"Really? Good. I need to get better, though." I needed to be a better sword fighter than any Orc I came across.

"Tomorrow we'll practice riding, and work with swords a little more."I nodded. Horses would be a piece of cake. I'd grown up around horses, since dad and mom had both been in rodeos when they were young.

We were interrupted by Boromir, who sat down beside us.

"You're done with the lesson?" "Aedinil found it tedious." Legolas explained.

"Well, I'm certain it was." Boromir said, and I sat up and brushed the bits of grass that had stuck to my dress off.

"Are ya'll finished, too?"

"Yes. The hobbits are exhausted, but they're improving their skill." "Good." I said, cringing inwardly as yet another awkward silence fell over us.

An elf-maiden wandered by, absent-mindedly humming the tune to "Redneck Woman", and I blushed as Legolas and Boromir exploded with laughter.

How many songs had I taught the elves last night? The memory of last night was so hazy, I could barely recall.

"Sombilan." I cursed, and buried my blushing face in my hands.

"Sombilan." Boromir shrugged with a light grin, and he and Legolas started laughing again.

That's all I can dredge up right now, but I'll post more soon. Sorry! I'm bad at filler! It gets better.


	4. Chapter 4: Prince Thranden of Mirkwood

_I'll try to make this better than the last one. Am gonna switch up the POV a little in the second half. Thanks reviewers, and thanks to The-World's-Naneth for being my beta reader. You're fab!_

_Chapter Four:_

_I dangled my feet out of the tree, enjoying the view from up high. Would the elves mind, I wondered, that I'd climbed up one of their beloved trees? I hoped not._

_It was early morning, just after sunrise, and I could see all of Lothlorien from my perch. _

_I laid against the branch leisurely, quietly singing, a bit absent-mindedly._

"_There were bells on the hill, but I never heard them ringing, no, I never heard them at all till there was you."_

There was a slight chill in the air, and goose bumps raised on my arms, but it was so lovely up there I didn't want to get down. I loved this time of day; the tiny slice of morning when hardly anyone was awake, and it was just me and my own thoughts for a little bit.

"_And there was music, and there were wonderful roses, they tell me, in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn, and dew. There was love all around but I never heard it singing no, I never heard it at all till there was you!"_

I sustained the note until I ran out of air, and was shocked to hear applause coming from the ground.

I looked down to see Merry and Pippin, both of them grinning at me.

"A love song this morning, Lady Aedinil?" Merry asked me with a grin as I climbed down.

I blushed, trying not to, all the way to the tips of my newly pointed ears.

"It's just a song, Merry." "Sang with quite a bit of fervor, don't you agree, Merry?" Pippin laughed.

"Don't you two have someone else to harass?" I asked, not unkindly.

"Not at all. You're the only one who won't turn a sword on us after a while." Pippin explained.

"So…who were you singing about?" "Nobody! Gosh, why does it have to be about somebody?" "It doesn't." he said, biting into an apple. "But truthfully, who were you singing about?" "It's a song from a story called the Music Man." "A love song." "Yes. And a woman, Marian, is singing it to the man she loves. Harold Hill." "Harold Hill is the name of your best guy?" "Best guy?" "You know. Like, the one fella that you go courting with."

"Oh. Back home we call it a boyfriend. And no, Harold Hill isn't even real. He's make-believe. A story character."

I was actually speaking to two 'story characters' at the moment, I thought sardonically.

"Well, who is your…boyfriend, then?"

"I haven't got one." "Really? Then who were you singing about?"

I sighed, exasperated.

"I wasn't singing about anyone on particular! I was just singing it because I like the tune. Don't ya'll ever sing just for fun?" "I only sing drinking songs." Pippin stated, arms crossed.

"You weren't singing about a particular elf, were you?" Merry asked, eyes gleaming wickedly. "I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly, Merry!"

Merry and Pippin only grinned secret-looking grins and didn't speak another word until we reached the breakfast table, which is a really hard feat for a hobbit, as I've discovered.

* * *

"Lad?" Gimli glanced at Legolas and looked up, distracted.

"What?" "You looked a little odd there for a moment. Is there something on your mind?" "There's always something on my mind, Gimli." Legolas replied shortly.

Gimli only chuckled.

"You're so moody and moon-faced lately that one might think there's a lass you're sweet on." "Do not be ridiculous." Legolas said, as he pulled his tunic over his head. He wished he'd chosen a cot next to either Boromir or Aragorn or one of the hobbits. Anyone would have been better than a prying dwarf!

Gimli only smiled knowingly.

"What's her name?" Boromir interrupted with a grin.

"What?" "The girl's name. It couldn't be the Lady Aedinil, could it?" "Boromir!" Legolas exclaimed, his face growing hot.

Boromir and Gimli chuckled, and Legolas was thankful that Aragorn and the hobbits had already gone to breakfast.

"Does she return your feelings?" "Yes." Legolas replied tartly. "My feelings of friendship and nothing more? Yes, she returns them." "Haven't had the nerve to tell her yet, eh?" Gimli asked, and rumpled Legolas' hair.

"Gimli! My **hair**!" Legolas frantically smoothed every hair back into place.

"What is it with elves and their hair?" Gimli pondered aloud, and set down to re-sharpen his already razor-sharp axe.

"Might I suggest flowers?" Boromir piped up.

"Excuse me?" "I'm unsure of elves' customs when it comes to things like this, but in Gondor, men give women flowers to express affection." "Or you could give her some precious stone. Like an emerald or diamond. The shinier the better." Gimli suggested.

"Thank you both for your suggestions; I'll try to keep them in mind for many years, if I should ever need them."

"I've never heard the elf speak so many words at once, have you, Boromir?" "No. He must be thoroughly besotted with love."

"I'd **love** to be done with this conversation, if it doesn't pain you two gentlemen to refrain." Legolas said, trying to keep his face and voice calm.

"I think you might have a chance with her." Boromir said.

"I think that I'm her teacher and that we have much more important things to worry about besides romance." "Touché." Boromir said with a light chuckle.

"And anyway," Legolas sighed, his face growing forlorn, "She's going back to her world after all this is sorted out. Once Sauron is defeated, and the Orcs in Moria destroyed, she's going to find a way back to where she came from…not that I have feelings for her, anyway."

Boromir and Gimli didn't have any reply to that, judging by Legolas' expression that the time for friendly teasing had ended.

Brith, Legolas' cousin, walked over to the outdoor table where a few of the Fellowship members were finishing up breakfast.

"Training today, Estel?" she asked Aragorn casually.

"What are you up to, Brith?" Brith giggled, and winked at me.

"You know me too well. How many years have you known me, Estel? Sixty? Seventy?" "Seventy?" I asked incredulously.

"I'll explain later; it's a rather long story."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Brith continued, "I was wondering if I could borrow Lady Aedinil."

"Why?" Aragorn looked at her wearily.

"A few of us girls are going down to the river to bathe. A girl's day, you know. And since Lady Aedinil has been working like a man for several days, a few of us thought that it'd be good for her to be with women for a while."

"I suppose she could be spared for a few hours. That is, if you wish to go, Aedinil." "Um," I bit my lip, unsure of what he wanted me to do.

"Of course she wants to come!" Brith pulled me up, and linked her arm in mine. "I'll get her to you later, Estel. Good day to you, Masters Peregrin and Meriadoc."

She nodded politely to them, and we were off toward…where ever it was she was taking me.

"Do I have to bathe in the river in front of everyone?" I asked, self-conscious.

"No, foolish human." she rolled her eyes. "Elves are a bit more modest than that! What do you think we are, pagans?"

"No. I just wondered."

"Well, we take turns. The group sits and we get our hair done while the other person bathes."

"Gets your hair done?" "Dendra. Don't you know what dendra is? But of course you wouldn't. I apologize. With those ears, sometimes it's hard to remember that you're an outsider. Your looks are so fundamentally elf!"

I didn't want to talk about how different I looked from other humans, so I pretended not to have heard her.

"Dendra, Brith? What is it?"

"Oh, yes. It's an ointment that makes your hair so very soft and manageable. Of course, Elven hair is far superior to human hair, anyway, and dwarf hair for sure---oh, there I go, being offensive again! I'm sorry, dear Aedinil, I really am. You'd think that at a hundred and three I'd have some better sense of what not to say!"

"A hundred and three? You don't look a day past sixteen." She rolled her eyes, shot me a look that practically screamed 'duh!', and pointed to herself.

"I'm an elf."

"Oh, that's right. You guys can't die."

"Well, 'can't' is a really strong word. We can die if we're hurt badly enough, or of a broken heart. But that's about it."

"Exactly how old are you, Aedinil?"

"Eighteen." "So young! Then again, the way elves mature, you're about as old as me."

"Really?" "A hundred and fifteen is about the equivalent to a human's twenty." "How old is Legolas?" I blurted. I'd always wondered, but I'd never wanted to ask.

"Oh, he's young. Only a hundred and seventeen." Only a hundred and seventeen. Ha!

"What exactly lies between you and my cousin, Lady Aedinil, if you don't mind my asking?" "What? Brith, what are you talking about?"

I mean, I was attracted to him, kinda. Who wouldn't be? But he was…well, he was Legolas, a part of the Fellowship, and that made him off limits. And I was going home after all this was over, anyway.

"Everyone is talking about you two. You spend so much time together, and you get along so well, and he---" she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"He's been so happy with you. He was always so melancholy and brooding before." Legolas still seemed melancholy and brooding to me.

"Oh. Well, I can assure you that Legolas and me are just friends."

Why, when a guy and a girl were friends, did everyone think they liked each other?

We arrived near the river, in a secluded glade, and I was greeted by the same throng of women I'd met at the wedding about a week before.

I chatted politely with them, wishing that I was back with all the others, honing skills that I knew would get me a lot farther in this world than soft hair would.

Mirisial, I think her name was, embraced me.

"Well, if it isn't our little singer!"

"Oh, that…I, um, I've never had sombilan before, and---"

"Sombilan didn't give you that voice, or teach you those songs. Give us another, dearie!"

"Oh, yes. A song would be lovely." Haldir's new bride, Adella, agreed.

"Um, I don't sing." I said awkwardly.

"But you do!" Brith smiled.

There was no winning with these elves, was there?

"Ya'll like music quite a bit, don't ya'll?"

"Oh course. We're elves, aren't we?"

Of course. When would I learn?

I sang them "Moonriver" while Adella applied a thick white goo to my hair and wrapped it in a towel.

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" A blonde elf said. "Is there any poetry in your world?"

Poetry! I didn't know any poetry except for a Poe's "The Raven" that I'd had to memorize for bonus points in senior English class.

"Um, lemme think. It's hard to remember."

They didn't speak, but looked at me expectantly.

"_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -Only this, and nothing more.'_

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrowFrom my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -Nameless here for evermore…"_

I went through to the end, and they seemed to like it pretty well.

"No more for right no, though. My voice is pretty tired."

"Are you in need of refreshment, Lady Aedinil?" A black-haired elf asked me, but I shook my head.

"Go wash, first, Aedinil. You've earned the privilege." Mirisial said, and I nodded and went to the river's edge, where soap and towels and some sort of oil that smelled like roses had already been placed.

"No one can see, can they?" I asked anxiously, unable to shake the feeling that I was being watched.

"No, there's no one out here." Adella answered back in her clear, ringing voice.

I uneasily took off my dress and hung it on a tree branch. I'd washed off every morning since being here, but nothing could really substitute for a real bath. I wanted to wash my hair, too.

However, it seemed that even the elves, who appeared to be the most hygienic of everyone in Middle Earth I'd encountered, only washed their hair once a week, if that. That's how I'd been able to go so long without washing; most everyone here had greasy hair.

I stepped into the water, strangely warm for a river, and lathered up and rinsed off.

Suddenly I was very grateful to Brith for coming to get me. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed bathing.

Just then, I heard a slight, poorly muted cough coming from the bushes. A _male_ cough.

I covered myself with a towel and kicked whoever was hiding hard, not really able to tell who it was or where I was hitting.

An elf cried out and stumbled out of the bushes, holding his nose in pain.

"Why were you watching me?!" I demanded, and all the other girls came to see what all the commotion was about.

"Thranden!" Brith exclaimed with a weird look on her face. It was like she couldn't decide whether to be amused or angry at him.

"Mother of Valar! That kick was hard!"

Blood poured out of his nose, and he grabbed a towel to stanch the flow.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"I think I should be asking you that." I replied tartly, and pulled my own towel more tightly around me.

"This is my cousin, Thranden. Thranden, this is Lady Aedinil of the Dunedain. She's with the Fellowship, you know."

I wondered why she introduced me as being part of the Dunedain rather than being from America. Maybe she didn't want to raise questions.

"That Fellowship is precisely why I've come." He said hotly, emphasizing the word 'Fellowship' as if it were a curse word.

"Oh? You didn't come to gawk at naked women?" I asked, but Adella put her finger to her lips.

"For your information, I just happened to walk up, and I hid so I wouldn't embarrass you by letting you know that you'd been seen.

Many of the ladies rolled their eyes as if to say, "Whatever, Thranden."

"Brith, I have need to speak with my brother. Where is he? We must discuss matters of utmost urgency."

"I don't know where they train in the daytime, but the Lady Aedinil does. Perhaps she can---" Her sentence trailed off as Thranden glared at me darkly.

_If looks could kill… _I thought, and pulled my towel even tighter around me, suddenly extremely aware that I was naked and needed to get dressed.

"I'll get dressed and Brith and I will walk you there." I said coldly. "Legolas is your brother?" "Yes, and what is he to you?" "He is my teacher." I replied.

"Ha! Little Legolas, a teacher, when he is just a boy."

"He's done a very good job." I said indignantly, wishing I hadn't taken off the sword that Boromir had given me. It had been his spare sword, and I liked it very much. Maybe Thranden wouldn't be so rude to me if I had it strapped to my belt.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll be right back."

I grabbed my dress off the branch, and went behind a thicket and put it on. I tightened the sword around my waist, feeling much better.

My hair was still wet, and moistened the back of my dress where it dripped.

"Come, Thranden." I said. "Good day, ladies. Thank you all for a…lovely time."

"That's Prince Thranden to you." he replied haughtily.

"_Prince_ Thranden." I said, rolling my eyes.

We walked to the glade where we usually practiced, in tense silence. We arrived, and he was greeted awkwardly by the rest of the Fellowship. It didn't seem that Aragorn and Legolas cared for him much, either.

"How fares Uncle Thranduil?" Brith asked finally, trying to make conversation.

"He'll be better when I put a stop to his youngest son's foolishness." Thranden replied.

"You want him to leave the Fellowship?" I blurted.

Thranden glared at me.

"What business is it of yours?"

"Lady Aedinil is a member of this Fellowship." Aragorn said.

"I know all about your ward, Aragorn. This is between my brother and I, and not between any of your so-called 'Fellowship'." Thranden said coldly, his hand straying absently to the hilt of his sword.

"What you have to say can be said in front of them." Legolas said, stepping between Aragorn and Thranden.

I moved toward the hobbits and stood between them and Thranden, and I noticed that Merry, Pippin, and Sam had already taken a protective stance around Frodo.

Boromir and Gimli moved to stand next to me, and Brith took a step back from her two cousins, looking embarrassed.

"Little Brother, I _will_ have a private audience with you." Legolas shook his head defiantly, and Thranden's face contorted in anger.

"Fine, then. Our father has sent me to bring you home immediately. It is his express wish, nay---his _command_, that you return to Mirkwood at once."

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"Legolas, must you be so very dense? This is a fool's errand. It is not King Thranduil's will that his youngest son be slain for no purpose."

"Purpose? You call the fate of Middle Earth's people 'no purpose'?"

"You're an elf; it's none of our concern what becomes of lesser creatures."

"_Lesser creatures_?" I asked in disbelief, almost too angry to speak. How could anybody say something like that about anybody?

Dwarves, elves, humans, hobbits…weren't they all the same on the inside?

Aragorn held up his hand for me to be quiet, and I reluctantly stopped talking. Oh, it was painful to resist telling Thranden exactly where he could go!

"I will not abandon my friends." "Your friends? Your friends?" he glared at Aragorn.

"I see that you have charmed at least one other elf away from eternal life, Estel. Wasn't Elrond's daughter enough for you? Or did you have to take Legolas, too?"

"The choice is my own." Legolas said. "I vowed to serve on this quest, and I will see it through to the end."

"You fool!" Thranden spat. "You will lose your place on a ship to the Havens, do you not understand that? Never have I understood your friendship with this vagabond king, but we indulged you in the matter, father and I. Had we known that you'd betray your own people to follow the last of a broken race, we'd have put a stop to it, one way or another."

"I'd rather die here than spend an eternity in the Havens knowing that I'd done nothing to save this world."

"Then so be it. But know that when all this has passed away, you, Legolas, will still live. You will the only elf left in this realm, and many who you love will die."

"Then so be it." Legolas said, casting his eyes to the ground. "Farewell, brother. May good fortune follow you the rest of your days."

"Farewell, Legolas. And, Estel, may you fail in every endeavor you pursue. I doubt it will be difficult." A silence fell over the clearing, a hot, livid silence. Thranden walked to the edge, throwing one more careless look at his brother, then his eyes fell on me.

"It is a shame, maiden, that I must leave so abruptly. I would have very enjoyed the _pleasure_ of your company."

Before Boromir or Gimli could stop me, I kicked him hard below the belt and drew my sword, holding it to his throat.

"Aedinil!" someone exclaimed, I couldn't tell who it was.

"Apologize to Aragorn or I'll run you through." I stated calmly. "And while you're at it, you need to tell Legolas you're sorry, and the rest of the Fellowship, too. It really isn't polite to say that we're all fools who're gonna die."

Thranden looked up at me, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Release me at once!" "Your actions will determine how quickly I sheath my sword." I felt someone's hand on mine, gently pulling me back.

It was Aragorn, his face creased with anxiety and what I thought was mild amusement.

"Let him go, Aedinil. It isn't worth it."

"But he----"

"Aedinil." He fixed his eyes on mine, and I knew that he was right.

I sighed and put my sword back in it's sheath, and Thranden got up slowly.

"I leave the city in an hour." he told Legolas. "You have until then to abandon this folly." He walked off, obviously sore from where I'd kicked him, and his slumped shoulders indicated that his pride was more wounded than his body.

We watched him go, and Legolas wrapped me in a brief embrace.

"You're brilliant. You _must_ teach me how you did that."

"Well, you just take your foot and---"

"Not that. Standing up to Thranden. I've never been able to." I smiled awkwardly, and so did the others.

"So, boys?" Boromir asked the hobbits. "What did we learn today?"

"Never insult anybody Aedinil cares about when she has a sword within reach." Pippin volunteered.

That seems like a good line to end on. More soon! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving Lothlorien

_Sorry for the wait! Lol the plot gets really twisty in this chapter! Hope you like it! _

"But meditation? That's so…"

"Galadriel wants the Fellowship to learn how to work with their minds." Legolas told me, and all the non-elf non-Aragorn guys looked as annoyed as I was.

"And what is wrong with our minds?" Boromir argued.

"Nothing, Boromir. It just helps one to concentrate, to relax, to gain more control over their thoughts. And it also puts your body into better shape." Aragorn explained.

"How so?"

"You will see. It's an honor. Thus far, I'm the only non-elf who's ever been trained in the practice."

"It sounds like yoga." I said.

"Yoga?" Pippin asked me, and everyone's curious eyes were on me, just like yesterday when I'd exclaimed, "The devil is beating his wife!" during a very sunny rainstorm.

"It's an exercise and meditation from my world. I never really learned much about it."

They'd already made us change into cream-colored leggings and loose-fitting sky-blue tunics. "Relaxing colors", Aragorn had called them.

We were in a dark, chilly room with a wooden floor that was lit by only candlelight.

"Remember, no talking when the teacher is in here. It is in silence that this is best experienced." Legolas said, looking pointedly at Merry and Pippin.

The teacher entered, a middle-aged looking elf who was clad all in black.

Aragorn gestured for us to follow his lead, as he sat Indian-style on the floor.

The teacher lit some sort of something that smelled a little like incense, and soon pale grey smoke swirled in the dim room.

It was cloying, and I immediately began to relax. My heart rate slowed, and I felt a little light headed.

"Do not fall asleep. Sometimes mortals can be overwhelmed by the smell of this." the teacher instructed. I wanted to ask what it was, but then remembered that I wasn't allowed to speak. Darn it!

"I'll now divide you into pairs. This person I assign you to will be your partner for this class." He paired together Aragorn with Boromir, Merry with Pippin, Frodo with Sam, and me with Legolas. He made Gimli his partner.

The look on Gimli's face made me think that he didn't really like being stuck with the teacher.

"We will begin with _vilya_, that's called 'air' for those of you who speak only Common. It is called air because I want you all to lie flat on your backs on the floor and empty your minds of everything. Simply exist." Okay, so this was totally like yoga. Or, at least, what little I knew about yoga.

"And keep your eyes closed." he added.

How were supposed to not fall asleep with our eyes closed and that smoky stuff? It was such a warm and calming scent, and breathing it in made me really tired.

We sat there for about fifteen minutes, with me struggling to stay awake, and finally he spoke again.

"Open your eyes and sit up. You, the littlest hobbit, how did that make you feel?"

Pippin looked at him confusedly, and so did the rest of us.

"Oh, go on and talk. I've never taught such an unorthodox group in such a hurried manner, nor have I ever taught so many beginners at once. Speech is necessary."

"To be honest, sir, it didn't really feel much different than usual." he said.

Even Frodo laughed.

"That's enough, settle down. Get with your partners. On of you lie on your back and the other kneel near their head. It doesn't matter which one. And don't take all day about it."

We did as he said.

I was the one on the ground, and Legolas was kneeling.

Completely awkward. I could only imagine how awkward this was gonna be for the rest of the guys. None of them were very touchy-feely.

The teacher mumbled something in elvish that even with my increasing linguistic skills could not understand.

He rolled his eyes and repeated it in Common when none it didn't register with most of us.

"Massage your partner's shoulders and neck."

"You have got to be kidding me." Boromir said, with a look of disgust on his face.

"It builds trust and is good for your muscles." the teacher stated calmly.

"But I can trust Aragorn without…touching his neck."

"Is this one of those silly human fixations with trying to appear manly? Get it together, Gondor, and rub your captain's shoulders."

The teacher then started to give Gimli what seemed to be the most painful neck rub ever, then groaned when he realized that Gimli had fallen asleep. That, or was pretending to be asleep to avoid all this fun we were having. I looked around the room. Sam and Frodo were asleep, too, and Pippin was dozing. Merry shrugged off his lack of a partner, and took out his pipe and started smoking.

Boromir looked like he wished he were unconscious, or even dead.

"Don't make me come over there, Gondor." the teacher warned, and Boromir very hesitantly started to rub Aragorn's shoulders.

"You've done this before?" he asked Aragorn.

"All my life."

"Elves are so weird." Boromir muttered. "No offense."

"Less talking, more rubbing, Gondor! And I don't want another peep out of you, Parsnip. You've done this before. You can follow the rules."

"Parsnip?"

"I give all my students nicknames, Spark. Why should I have to learn all your names? I am almost ten thousand years old and am therefore above propriety. Why aren't you two working?"

Wondering why Aragorn had been nicknamed Parsnip, I glanced over hesitantly at Legolas.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and Legolas started rubbing my shoulders very softly, as if I were breakable.

Heat flooded through me at his touch, and I did my best to not start shaking from our close contact.

We were friends. Nothing more. Friends.

"She's not made out of glass, Greenleaf, give it a little more effort."

"Just trying to be respectful, sir. She's a maiden, after all." The teacher just chuckled, and I'm sure he noticed my blush.

I honestly don't think any of us learned much.

Before I could even blink, our time in Lothlorien was over.

Galadriel gave all of us parting gifts, and for me she gave an ivory dagger.

"I'd give you a more feminine gift if times weren't so dire." She explained.

I ended up in a canoe with Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn, and the poor hobbits looked like they might die of fear of the water.

"Scared of water?" I asked them.

Sam didn't responded; he was too uncomfortable to be very talkative, but Frodo nodded.

"My parents died in a boating accident on the Brandywine River."

"Drowned?"

"Yes." he nodded grimly.

"My mother drowned, too. On a lake, though."

"You never told us that." Frodo said, directing the subject away from his own loss. I didn't blame him.

"It never came up." I shrugged. "We never found her body. Just like they'll never find mine."

Frodo reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly, and for a moment we shared a grief that only we could understand, since only we had been through it.

"You will find your way home, Lady Aedinil." he said, and offered one of his rare smiles.

"As will all of us, Frodo." I replied. "Sauron had better watch out. When good people with good reasons set their minds to something, it's bound to succeed."

Frodo didn't reply. I pressed a kiss into his curly hair, reminded of my brother Matthew when he was a child.

Orcs rained down on our camp like they'd come out of nowhere. I hadn't even been paying attention, and suddenly we were swarmed.

I fought automatically, pushing aside all thoughts and emotions; robotic and zombie-like, I hewed Orcs down.

"Uruk-hai." I heard Gimli curse, and I wondered exactly what made them more different from other Orcs.

Luckily for me, they were incredibly stupid. I couldn't match them for strength, but I was quicker and smarter.

Suddenly, the number of Orcs dwindled, and I was able to catch my breath. Where was everyone? I could hear fighting in the forest, a few hundred feet away. They needed me. I needed to help them, but something caught my eye that made my blood go cold.

Walking with what seemed to be the largest of the Uruk-hai, was a woman who closely resembled my mother.

"Bethany?" I said, not knowing why I said it. It wasn't her. I knew it wasn't.

They looked alike, yes, but my mother had never worn such a cruel smirk or had pointed ears, or kept the company of Uruk-Hai. Anyway, my mother was dead. She'd been dead for seven years.

The woman grinned at me with a frightening smile.

"Bliss, my darling daughter. How lucky to find you without all the rest of that Fellowship rabble."

I held my sword in front of me defensively.

"My mother is dead."

"As are you." she smiled. "They never found my body, Bliss dear."

"You are not my mother." I said. "This is a trick. A spell. I won't---"

She crossed the clearing towards me, her eyes boring into mine. I soon found when I tried to move that I was paralyzed, as long as she maintained eye contact.

She placed her hand on my forehead, and my mind was assaulted by a series of images.

An Elven outcast banished from Rivendell, an offer from Saruman, her new life on Earth, her coming back to her own world through the lake, back to her master, back to Saruman.

She withdrew both her hand and gaze, and I was left gasping. There was no doubt that this was my mother. Her memories of me were too vivid and personal to be contrived.

She was alive. Alive. I couldn't believe it.

My mind raced, trying to sort everything out, then stopped trying to analyze things. I could think about this later; I had to get through this moment.

"Why did you leave me?" Was all I could think to say.

"I left knowing that one day you'd one day come to your rightful world."

"I'm half-human." I argued. "Half…Earthling, I guess you'd call it. Why isn't that my rightful world?"

"You are as Elven as any of them, dear Bliss."

The sounds of the fight keep ringing in my ears. My friends needed me.

"I must go." I tried to bolt to help them, but she waved her hand, and suddenly I was in a dark room with stone walls, dimly lit by a tallow candle.

"Dear Aedinil, you will come with me, won't you? To Isengard?" I shook my head, feeling faint. This was all too much to absorb.

"Why are you---"

"I am in league with Sauron and Saruman. I am known as the Sorceress of Imladris, my given name is Zaida. I am an elf, as you've now gathered."

"So I'm…and Matthew is…"

"Matthew is only half-elf. He's as mortal and ordinary as they come. But you, my child, my firstborn, are destined for greatness…"

"I will not join with Sauron."

"That is because your mind has been poisoned with the opposition, love. Sauron has a vision of a perfect world, daughter, and I have had you brought here to aid in the creation of such a place."

I shook my head.

"You are not the woman I knew."

"I had to put up a front, dear. You know how judgmental people on Earth can be."

"I'm an elf? Who is my father?"

"It's fair that I tell you now. Your father is called Alasdair. He, too, is an Elven exile."

"Where is he? Is he also loyal to Him Who Shall Not Be Named?"

"Sauron, you mean?" she asked, looking amused. "He is…was. When he was alive."

"He's dead? Like, actually dead, or just 'pretend dead in an alternate dimension' dead?"

"You have grown lovely." she looked at me lovingly, but I couldn't allow myself any joy at the fact that she was alive. This might be my mother, but she was no longer the same. I needed to get to the others.

"Call off the Uruks." I urged her. "Please."

"Why would I do that? They are trying to hinder my master."

"Let me go, then."

"Would you be my enemy, darling?"

"Yes." I answered, so angry that I was almost numb with rage. "Yes, I would."

"_Aedinil Cyra_…" she murmured sadly. Was that my full name or something?

"Let me go." I repeated.

The bigger Uruk, who'd been silent for most of our conversation, finally spoke.

"Who are you to command the Lady of Isengard?"

_Command. _That was the key word. I could command anyone to do anything, couldn't I?

I said I'd never use the power, but I didn't feel like it counted in this instance.

She had left me, had left my father and brother and I---had left us desolate! And to top it all off, she was working for Saruman!

The only problem was, I'd never actually used that power before, and so I had no idea how.

Maybe if I just willed it to happen, like the healing thing, it'd happen. Here's hopin'.

I tried to concentrate on making what I wanted to happen reality.

"_Take me back to the clearing." _

She looked startled at first, then her eyes glazed over with a grey haze, and with a wave of her hand, we were back. It had worked. I couldn't believe it.

"_Return to your so-called master and tell him that he doesn't stand a chance." _

She vanished, and the Uruk did too, and I sagged forward, weakened.

My new power was draining me.

I sank to my knees, struggling to remain conscious, and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lady? Are you alright?" Gimli. It was Gimli.

I nodded, and shakily stood up, then my knees buckled.

"Aedinil!" I heard Legolas exclaim as he ran into the clearing, and caught me.

The fatigue passed as suddenly as it'd come, and I brushed him off.

"I'm fine now. Where are the others?"

"This way." Legolas answered, looking at me as if he didn't actually believe that I was okay, but we all ran towards where Legolas led anyway.

There were dozens of dead Orcs lying around, but no hobbits. Aragorn was kneeling over Boromir, who was badly wounded.

"Boromir!" I rushed over to him, wondering if I could fix what had happened. He was stuck with tons of arrows, looking more like a human than a pincushion.

"Leave them, Aedinil. You cannot help me…"

I shook my head.

"I will not leave you to die. Aragorn, help me get the arrows out."

"If we do, he'll bleed to death."

"Oh, right. One at a time, then."

Aragorn winced and pulled the one in his chest out, and Boromir screamed. This was surreal. Quickly, I placed my hands over it, willing it to heal. It did, but I was hit by a paralyzing wave of dizziness and couldn't see anything besides white spots in front of my eyes.

I took a deep breath and kept going, one by one, until they were all healed, and that's when I blacked out.

_Well, that's all for now. Does Boromir actually die? Is Zaida actually Aedinil's mother? Will Legolas and Aedinil ever get together? Tune in next week! [Oh, and please review!]_


	6. Chapter 6: Rohan

_New Chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review, guys! It's my only reward! Okay, so I apologize if I'm a bit jumpy sometimes, but let's face it, all of us know what happens. I'm not gonna go into detail of events that we are already familiar with; it'd be a waste of your time. Lol _

_Chapter Six:_

"Bliss, breakfast is ready!" I heard her call up the stairs.

I woke and ran down, eager at the smell of pancakes and bacon and coffee.

"Happy birthday, Sweetpea!" my dad caught me at the bottom of the stairs and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"How old are you today, Princess? 27? 43?" I giggled.

"Don't be silly, Daddy. I'm only 9!"

"Nine years old! Soon you'll be a grown-up and you'll leave your Daddy behind."

"Never, Daddy, never! I'll always be your little girl!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" I said, with the sort of enthusiasm only a little kid can pull off.

He carried me into the kitchen, where Mom was cooking and Matthew was in his high-chair, with his sticky fingers in a bowl of Cheerios.

"Bethany, we've got ourselves a full-grown kid!"

"Steve, she's nine years old." Mom rolled her eyes, flipping a pancake onto a plate that was already piled high from her efforts.

"Ready for your first present, Baby Doll?" Dad asked.

I nodded, and ripped pen the wrapping of a box he'd set in front of me.

It was full of books. _Big-kid _books. _Chapter_ books. I beamed.

"Mommy, look what Daddy got me!"

I grabbed one off the top, sounding out the title. It was a strange word.

"The…H…Hob…Hobbit. The Hobbit. I sounded it out all by myself!"I proclaimed proudly.

"You're gonna love it, kiddo." Dad rumpled my hair.

"Steve!" Mom exclaimed, and took the book from my hands.

"I don't want her reading things like that."

"It's an innocent story, Bethany---"

"Innocent, my foot!" she turned to me. "Baby, Mommy doesn't want you to read those books, okay? Promise?"

I nodded.

"I promise." I said, even though I didn't understand.

_~Break~_

I woke lying on a pallet…somewhere. It was dark, and we were outside.

I sat up and looked around. There was a small fire that had set the whole camp aglow. Three figures slept nearby, shrouded in blankets to where I could not see their faces.

I could, however, see the silhouette of someone I knew very well, standing a few feet away from the rest of us.

"Legolas? Where are we?" He answered without turning around to look at me.

"We are following the Orcs. Sprinting after them. They've taken Merry and Pippin."

"What about Frodo and Sam? They're not---"

"They are going to Mordor alone." he replied grimly.

"Why?"

"It is necessary." he turned and looked at me.

"I was beginning to worry about you. You've been asleep for two days."

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you. Just like in Moria."

"_Sprinting?_ Legolas, I'm sor---"

"You needn't apologize. You saved Boromir's life. He would have died were it not for you."

"I had to save him." I said, noticing his eyes in the dark.

"Tell me about elves, Legolas."

"You already know about elves."

"Not everything."

"What would you have me tell you?"

"What would somebody have to do to get banished from Rivendell?"

"Only two elves have ever been. Why?" I sucked in a deep breath.

"They were my parents. Alasdair and Zaida. She came to me during the Uruk battle. The Sorceress of Imladris, she called herself. Legolas, it was my mother. We thought she'd died, my family and I, and---"

"They are your parents?" he asked, aghast.

I nodded miserably.

"Then that would make you---"

"An elf. Everybody kept saying how Elven I looked, and how I fought like an elf, and walked like an elf, and---"

"It explains much. She never told you?"

"Never. Not till the other day, in the clearing. She is with Saruman, Legolas. Saruman! And she wants me to---"

"So that is how you came to Middle Earth."

"Yes. She made it happen, somehow. She made the stone come to me…"

"How did you escape her?" I looked down at the ground, ashamed that I'd used my powers to control someone.

"I made her leave." I whispered quietly. "I used a power that I vowed I'd never use. Legolas, I'm a monster! I'm a terrible person for doing it, for forcing my will on her---"

"Aedinil, you must not blame yourself. It is good that you sent her away."

I started crying, unable to hold back my tears.

"She was my mother, Legolas. My mother! My entire life was a lie. All of it. She left me to care for my brother, my father…for myself. And now I find out what she really is…I preferred thinking she was dead, back when I thought she was a good woman."

"Aedinil, everything will be alright."

I sighed, pushing back all my doubts and worries I had about my newly discovered parentage.

"What about Merry and Pippin? Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I cannot say." Legolas said sadly. "We can only hope to find them alive and well."

We were all running by sunrise, talking as we went. Or rather, shouting at one another to be heard.

"You're alright still, Boromir?" I asked him.

"Yes. I cannot tell you how grateful I am to you."

"Don't mention it. You'd do the same for me."

I managed to tell them about my mother while we were in pursuit, and I couldn't see their faces or reactions. We ran all the rest of the day, until we came upon a group of men on horseback.

They looked pretty fierce; I didn't really want to talk to them, but Aragorn flagged them down.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

The riders circled us, and drew out their spears. Lovely.

"What business does two men, two elves, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" Their leader demanded, and Aragorn explained.

Gimli said something rude to him; I wasn't really paying much attention, but anyway, Aragorn had to stand between them.

Eventually, he persuaded him to trust us, they left, leaving us all with the crushing news that Merry and Pippin hadn't been with the Orcs.

"I don't believe it." Boromir said. "They must have been there. Where else could they have gone?"

Aragorn nodded solemnly.

"We will see." he replied, and we left on horses they'd given us. We followed him, and I felt sure that they were dead. Nothing else made sense.

When we came upon the pile of burning carcasses, Gimli discovered one of their belts in the ashes. They were gone. I buried my face in Legolas' chest and tried to hold back my tears. What good would tears do?

Aragorn cried out in agony and sank to his knees, and the others bowed their heads.

Suddenly, Aragorn looked up, and started examining tracks on the ground.

"A hobbit lay here…" he murmured, "The tracks lead away from the battle. Right into---"

"Fangorn Forest." Boromir said gravely.

"So they're alive?" I asked, seized with hope.

"Not for long." Legolas said.

"We must go quickly." Aragorn said, and ducked into the woods.

"What's so bad about Fangorn?" I asked no one in particular, not really expecting to be answered.

I was right. I got no reply, so I just followed everyone else in. What did I have to lose at this point?

Aragorn proved to be one of the best trackers I'd ever seen. What Dad and Matthew would have given to've had him along on one of their deer hunts!

Legolas halted, his eyes looking misty.

"The White Wizard approaches." he whispered.

Saruman!

We all drew our weapons.

"Do not let him speak or he will put a spell on us." Aragorn whispered.

My heart thundered in my chest. Was there anyone I hated more in the universe than Saruman, for the part he'd played in my mother's betrayal? Nope. Not really.

I tightened my grip on my sword hilt, but when the wizard appeared, it grew too hot to hold. I dropped it, and shielded my eyes against the blinding light.

It was the man I'd met in Moria, who'd been killed by the Balrog. Gandalf. Gandalf was somehow alive. Did anybody _actually_ die around here?

_~Break~_

I wasn't prepared for Rohan. So far, the only settlement I'd seen in Middle Earth had been Lothlorien. Rohan was far more dirty, more plain, more colloquial. It was, however, a more comfortable place for me to be in than in Lorien.

Let's face it, I might have been an elf, but I'd still been raised in a trailer park, and before we had to move there, I'd lived on a farm.

Rohan felt much more like home.

I was optimistic, at least about Merry and Pippin. They were alive! Alive and safe, and even though I missed them, I was glad they weren't in any danger.

Rohan, However, was cloaked in an overwhelming sadness.

After Gandalf did something very extraordinary to their king (he broke one of Saruman's spells!), we all had to attend the funeral of the king's nephew.

It was one of the saddest things I'd ever experienced. I'd never known Theodred, but I felt like I was burying someone very close to me.

When the king's blonde niece started chanting out a mourning song, I realized what was bothering me so much.

I wasn't grieving Theodred, but I was re-living the loss of my mother. I'd lost her a second time. I was also grieving for the loss of my life back home. I was an elf; I didn't belong there anymore. I was needed here.

I'd been fighting to defeat Sauron so I could eventually go home, but now…what was I fighting for?

I took a look at the people around me.

For Frodo. For Sam. For Merry and Legolas and Pippin and Boromir And Legolas and Aragorn and Legolas…and _Legolas_.

This was my world now, and it was in danger. My friends, the people I'd grown to love, were in danger, and I was going to do whatever it took to save them from it.

Only now, it was so much more personal. I'd be fighting my own mother in order to do so.

After the funeral, I was shown to my rooms by the king's nephew. She still seemed upset, but appeared to be hiding it well.

"Thank you, but I do not know your name." I said.

Her cold eyes met mine.

"Eowyn."

"Beautiful name. I'm actually jealous."

"And what is your name, Lady Elf?"

"Aedinil. Or Bliss. Either one is just as good, it means the same thing."

"Forgive me for asking, but…your accent. I've never heard---"

"I am from far, far…far away. It's called the South."

"Elves in the South? I've never heard of---"

"There are no elves where I come from. I was raised as a human, by humans. I've only recently discovered that I am an elf."

"It must be strange to come to such a realization."

"Quite."

She pursed her lips, and looked me up and down.

"And the Lord Aragorn, he is a human raised by elves, is he not?"

"That's right."

"Than you two are well suited for each other." she said.

I blushed, then laughed.

"We're not together! That would be wrong on like, a zillion levels!"

"But you seemed to be close, so I assumed…"

"I am Aragorn's ward. Like his daughter."

Now it was Eowyn's turn to blush.

"I am sorry. I should not have made assumptions, I---"

"Don't mention it. No problem." I smiled politely; it was obvious she was embarrassed.

"What's it like?" she asked me out-of-the-blue, looking enthusiastic.

"What's what like?"

"Riding with the men. Being a part of the action. Contributing something." I shrugged.

"Where I'm from, women can do whatever men can do. Not that there's anything exciting there to do."

"Everything men can do?"

"Yup. Whatever we want."

Eowyn shook her head, astonished.

"Perhaps you shall have to take me with you when you return to your homeland." she said, half-joking, half-serious.

"I'm never going back." I replied.

"Why not? Is it not your home?" I sighed.

"I am far too changed to return." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Eowyn asked.

"They do not trust what is different." I said.

Eowyn placed a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"I can understand you in that aspect, Lady Aedinil." she said.

The look in her eyes told me that we were going to be good friends, Eowyn and I.

Aragorn stuck his head in the door.

"Aedinil, Théoden King wishes to have a word with the Fellowship. I told him that you all needed a bit of time to rest and make yourselves presentable. Can you be in the Golden Hall in say…two hours?"

"Yeah." I nodded, and he smiled sadly at me.

"I'll get her ready my lord." Eowyn said, ducking her head respectfully.

Aragorn gently lifted her chin, bringing her gaze to his eye level.

"There is no need for such formality, Lady."

Eowyn smiled, and Aragorn ducked out.

"Have you anything to wear besides that?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

I was still wearing the leggings and tunic I'd worn from Lothlorien, and I was filthy from weeks of travel. I'd brought a dress with me, but it had apparently been left behind when we started our chase after Merry and Pippin.

"You can wear one of my dresses." she offered.

"Thanks." I replied. "And um, is there anyplace where I can bathe?"

I was covered in two-week old Orc blood and dirt. Not a very hygienic combination.

"Oh, forgive me for forgetting. We have a bath house here. Come, I will take you to it."

~Break~

The Rohan bath house was a straw shack built over hot thermal springs, with benches and soap and towels.

"Thank you, Eowyn, you have no idea how much I appre---"

Instead of leaving me to bathe, Eowyn had stripped off her dress and had her ankles in the spring.

"Um," I said awkwardly, not really sure what to do.

Rohans bathed in front of one another? Weird.

"Is anything wrong, Aedinil?" she asked, genuinely perplexed.

"No. Um, it's just that, where I come from, we bathe separately."

"It must take a very long time." she said with a light chuckle, and submerged in the hot water.

"Are you going to bathe or aren't you?"

I sighed, knowing that I needed a bath badly, and would probably offend Eowyn if I didn't take one.

I shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"When in Rome…" I mumbled.

"Rome? This is Rohan." Eowyn said.

Of course. I stifled a smirk.

I self-consciously took off my clothes, laid them on a bench, and got into the water as quickly as possible.

It wasn't so bad in the water. We were both covered by it, and about three feet apart.

"I've never seen anyone so modest before."

"Well, I'll get used to it, I suppose."

I lathered up, rinsing off every bit of grime I'd accumulated from the journey.

The water was almost too hot, but my body adjusted to the temperature. It was like a hot tub, really.

A lady servant came in with fresh dresses, one for each of us, and she also took my other clothes to be washed.

The dress she'd picked for me was a deep violet color, made out of crushed velvet and embroidered with gold threads. It was tied at the waist with a heavy gold belt, and had billowing sleeves.

Eowyn's was just as fancy, in an olive green with silver threads and a silver belt.

"Do you like it?" she asked me.

I nodded, wondering why we were dressing so extravagantly.

"It was mine. I told Freya to look through some of my older dresses. The ones I'd worn when I was younger, smaller. You are not as tall as many elves, Lady Aedinil."

"The women are smaller than the men." I replied. "Thanks for all this. I feel like a brand new person."

Eowyn smiled at me.

"It was nothing. There is no courtesy Rohan wouldn't show to a member of that Fellowship of yours. You have brought back our king to us."

"That was Gandalf. I can't really take credit."

"Well, either way, you're his traveling companion. And that in itself makes you a hero."

I shrugged, knowing that I really wasn't worthy of the title.

"Why are we dressing up?" I asked.

"You have an audience with the king, Lady Aedinil. You need to look like it." She grabbed my hair and started combing through it with her fingers. She then divided it, braided it, twisted it in several different directions, and pinned it atop my head with tiny wooden picks.

"There." she said with satisfaction at her handiwork. "Now you look elegant."

I wished I had a mirror so I could actually see what she'd done to my hair. Her idea of elegant and my idea of elegant might have been two entirely different things. My face missed make-up. It felt naked without it, and coarse.

After she fixed her hair, we walked together to the throne room, and we thankfully weren't the last ones there. We were still waiting on Théoden, Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf.

Legolas and Aragorn stood up as we entered, exhibiting the sort of chivalry that I really loved about Middle Earth.

"Both of you look lovely." Aragorn said generously, but Legolas didn't say much. He only regarded me with a smile as I sat next to him.

"Lady Aedinil." he nodded in greeting.

"Legolas." I replied in greeting, smiling at him.

Boromir and Gimli came in, newly washed and clothed.

"Lady Aedinil, I don't believe that I've had the opportunity to thank you properly for saving my life." Boromir said, kneeling and kissing my hand.

"No problem. You'd have done the same for me."

He smiled politely, and shook his head.

"You give yourself no credit. You saved me at the cost of a great physical pain."

"I was glad to do it, Boromir." I replied, beginning to feel a bit awkward with my hand in his.

"I offer you my service in payment of my debt to you."

"Boromir…"

"Do not deny me the privilege, Lady. I will defend you in all aspects of your life, as long as you live."

I nodded, not really wanting somebody to devote part of their life to helping me, but not really sure how I could deny a request like that.

"Fine. As long as you don't overdo it. You're my friend, not my servant."

Gandalf and Théoden burst into the hall at that moment, two young, bedraggled- looking children in tow.

_Yay for cliffhangers! I'll post the next chapter soon. Should I make a Boromir-Legolas-Aedinil love triangle? Review with your opinion, please! And also, just some regular reviews would be nice. :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Moonstruck

_Okay, so no love triangle. I'm just not feeling it. Sorry to those that supported it! Hope you enjoy this one! Forgive me if there are any typos, I burnt the crud out of one of my fingers and it makes me a clumsy typist. I'm gonna try opening with a dream/flashback sequence from Bliss, just to get a little more feel for her past. Also, I thought I'd add a bit of humor before Helm's Deep. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7:

"_Hey, hippie, watcha doin' later?" Levi called to me from across the brief divide between our two trailers. _

"_Don't call me a hippie!" I shot back._

"_Well, you look like one."_

_I liked what I was wearing. It was a green peasant skirt and white tank top with tinkling gold-colored bracelets on each arm._

_"I look like an individual. Don't you have somebody else to pester?"_

_"I'd rather pester the hot red-head next door." he replied, with a smirk he meant to be charming. _

_It did not work._

"_Where you headed, darlin'?"_

"_None o' your business." I retorted. _

"_Woo-hoo, I like 'em feisty."_

_I went back into the trailer, slamming the door._

"_What's the matter, Bliss?" Dad asked, looking up from the ball game on T.V._

"_Neighbor boy is harassing me again." I replied coolly. _

_"It's a dirty shame I can't sit on my front porch when I have a mind to."_

_"Want me to go over there and talk to his parents?"_

_"No." I said. _

_Dad smiled._

"_You like him?"_

_"I'd like to toss him off a cliff, that's what I'd like."_

_"Isn't there anybody you like?"_

_"No. I'm too busy for that nonsense."_

_"Bliss, you're never gonna be happy if you don't let yourself be."_

_"I can be happy without a boyfriend, can't I? When I'm in love I'll know. But till then, I'm not gonna settle for any 'ol redneck boy pawin' at my door."_

_I crossed my arms, but he only smiled back at me._

"_Why don't you go away for college, Bliss?"_

_"What? You don't want me here?"_

"_Of course I do. I just hate to see you spend your life in this dingy old place, taking care of me and your brother. You should be having fun."_

_"Fun. Ha. Like I could have fun knowing that I'd left you two to fend for yourselves. I don't mind community college, Dad. It's good for me."_

_"Bliss, you don't have any friends. You never go out, you spend all of your spare time sulking in your bedroom."_

_"I **like** the solitude."_

_"I know. But maybe you should---"_

_"Dad, I've explained this to you. I don't want to be around other people. I'm not one of them."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I just don't feel like I belong with anybody. Like I'm just too different to fit in."_

_"You'll find your niche one day, sweetheart. But you'll never find it unless you get out in the world and look."_

_"I have everything I need right here." I replied, and kissed the top of his bald head. _

_"Don't you have enough to worry about without worryin' about me?"_

"_Love you, sweetie." he said as I went to barricade myself in my room._

"_Love you, Dad."_

_~End flashback~_

"He will not risk open war?" I asked Aragorn, even though I already knew the answer.

"He is just doing what he thinks is best for his people."

"Still," Boromir added, "Dying with my back against the wall isn't really how I'd prefer to go."

"No one is going to die." Gimli said.

"Where has Gandalf gone?" I asked, wishing he were here. I think all of us felt safer with him around.

"He had some things to see to." Aragorn said, looking down at his plate.

"Well, this is our last night in Rohan." Boromir said. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm sure we could think of something." Gimli smirked.

"Whatever it is, you can count Aedinil and myself out. We will be otherwise occupied." Legolas said.

"What will we be doing?" I asked. "I haven't heard of this plan."

"It's a full moon." he said to me in a very "duh" tone of voice.

"Yeah?"

"The full moon?" Aragorn asked me. "You know."

"No, I really don't. What's so significant about the full moon?"

They regarded me blankly, as if I should know all about it.

"Well, elves are very connected to nature. Especially the sea. And the moon is especially connected to the sea. So when it's full…"

"What? Do we turn into vampires or something?" I laughed, remembering the whole Twilight craze back home.

"What's a vampire?" Gimli asked, but no one answered him.

"Remember the sombilan we had in Lothlorien?" Aragorn asked. "It's like that times a hundred."

"Really?" I asked, trying to remember if I'd ever been affected by a full moon before. Not that I could recall.

"Has it never happened to you before?"

"No. My dad, he'd always make a big deal out of the full moon, actually. He'd cook all of our favorite foods for us. And then we'd go to bed early, though. At least I would. Now that you mention it, I never actually saw the moon. It made me tired. I'd always go to bed."

"Maybe that's just the difference between the two worlds." Legolas deduced. "Even so, we cannot risk being exposed to it's power at such a dire time. We have much to prepare for."

I nodded.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Well, yes. It's not just the moon that can do this. If it were to reflect on anything, like metal or water, it can have the same effect. And **do not **touch water when the moon is out."

"Why?"

"Because it takes hold of you even stronger if you do." Aragorn replied.

"Okay. So we can just stay inside. Preferably in a room with no windows. Or water."

Aragorn laughed lightly, recalling something.

"Legolas, do you remember that time in Rivendell when you and Ellodan and Elrohir were moonstruck and you all decided that I'd look better as a blonde so you all held me down and dyed my hair? And cut it?"

"No, Estel." Legolas said, reverting back to Aragorn's childhood name. "I don't remember. I do however, remember apologizing dozens of times afterward. Not to mention how you reciprocated by putting pink dye into our shampoo."

He was trying to look serious, but was grinning slightly.

"Wait, I didn't get to tell them about the time when---"

"Aragorn, enough, please." Legolas begged, and Aragorn smirked.

"After that, I always made it a point to be as far away from elves as possible on a full moon."

"Oh, come on, it can't be **that** bad." I said. "Can it?"

Aragorn only laughed in answer, and Eowyn came over.

"Good-morning, everyone."

I gestured for her to sit by me, and she did, but couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Aragorn.

Should I tell her that he had a fiancée? Probably, I decided, when the time seemed right.

"If any of you need anything, just let me know." she told us.

"Okay." I replied, and everyone else nodded.

"We are having a banquet tonight, to honor what could be our last evening in Edoras. Will you be needing to borrow another dress, Aedinil?"

"Um, no. Thanks though. I actually can't come to the banquet."

"Why ever not?"

"It's an elf thing. Full moon and all."

"I see." she said, but still looked confused.

"So I suppose the Lord Legolas will not be coming either?"

"Regrettably not, Lady." he replied. "There is something you could help us with, though."

"Name it and it shall be done." she replied.

"Is there a room anywhere here with no windows? And a door that is away from any exposure to the elements at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there anyplace where there no trace of moonlight can possibly get near us?"

"A strange request…" she murmured, thinking.

"I think everyplace here has at least one window. For light, you know. But I could cover the windows, if need be."

"Thank you." Legolas replied.

"Are the rest of you coming?" she asked eyeing Aragorn.

"No. I'm going to stay with these two." Aragorn said.

Eowyn looked crestfallen.

"Oh. Well, I'll have a meal sent to…wherever you'll be."

~Break~

The room Eowyn got for us was dusty and dreary, but it was apparently the only one in Edoras that only had one window.

Aragorn and Eowyn had covered it with a thick woolen blanket, and it made me anxious.

All these precautions so we wouldn't get 'moonstruck'?

It seemed sort of overkill, but then, what did I know? This was the very first full moon I'd spent in Middle Earth.

This was also the first full moon I'd ever even been concerned with the whole "I'm an elf thing", but that was beside the point.

How was it fair that Gimli and Boromir were whooping it up and we were stuck in this darn storage closet?

"So, what are we supposed to do in here all night? It's bound to get boring, what with that me and Legolas hardly sleep."

"I don't know, Aedinil." Aragorn said, amused at my impatience.

"Ooooh, I know! We could play the Game of Things. Or I-Have-Never-Have-You-Ever."

"What are the rules?" Eowyn asked. (She'd found the idea of sitting in a storage room with Aragorn more appealing than going to a banquet.)

"Well, The Game of Things is where everybody writes down a word…oh, wait, we don't have any paper. So, I guess that narrows it down. Everybody, hold your fingers up like this."

I held up all ten fingers, and they did the same.

"so, we go around the circle, and everyone takes turns saying one thing that they either have or haven't done."

"I'm confused. That makes no sense at all." Legolas said.

I rolled my eyes.

"For example, pretend I said, "I have never eaten an Orc." If Aragorn has eaten Orc, he has to put a finger down."

"I've never eaten Orc." Aragorn said.

"It's just an example. The last person that has fingers up wins."

"What's the point?" Legolas asked.

"It passes the time." I shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go first. I have never been brunette." Legolas said.

Aragorn groaned and put down one finger.

"How did I know something like that would happen? Two can play at that game, Leggy. I have never been an elf. Oops, sorry, Aedinil."

"No problem." I said. "The look on his face was worth it."

Legolas scowled at me. I winked at him and laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"I've never been male." Eowyn said, with a light grin.

"I fear this game might get awfully violent." Aragorn chuckled.

"My turn." I said. "I have never…um, lemme think…"

What could make them all lose a point?

"I've never been kissed."

All three of them put a finger down.

"Never?" Eowyn asked incredulously.

I shook my head, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nope. But that isn't the point of this game. It's your turn, Legolas."

He stared at me.

"Never? Not once?"

"No, Legolas."

"Why?"

"I was never with the right person. Now, are we gonna ponder my love life or are we gonna finish the game?"

"Fine." he relented. "I have never put pink hair dye in anyone's shampoo."

"You will never let that go, will you, Legolas?" Aragorn said, as he lost yet another point.

He grinned wickedly at Legolas.

"I have never been named Legolas Greenleaf."

"Oh, very mature, Estel. Is that the best you can do?" Legolas retorted, putting another finger down.

We kept playing, and Eowyn ended up winning, simply because nobody was attacking her personally.

"What now?" she asked.

"Um…I'm fresh out of ideas." I said.

"Hey," Boromir called from the other side of the door. "Gimli and I are coming in."

"Boromir, wait, is there any---"

The door opened, and the last thing I saw was a flash of moonlight glinting off the hilt of Boromir's sword hilt.

~Break~

I woke up, feeling fantastic. I stretched luxuriously, and went outside to help finish all the traveling preparations. I quickly found Eowyn and Boromir and Gimli.

"I had the loveliest dream last night." I said, loading some bags onto a cart with Eowyn.

"Really?"

"Yup. I was dancing on a beach under the most brilliant stars and moon I've ever seen. It was so real. Anyway, sorry I fell asleep last night."

Eowyn stared at me oddly, and I couldn't decide if she was smirking or trying to look sympathetic or both.

"What?"

Boromir and Gimli were snickering, though not unkindly.

"What's going on? Whatever it is isn't funny." I said to them.

They erupted into laughter.

"Guys? Guys, seriously. What's going on?"

"Oh, Aedinil." Eowyn sighed with a bit of poorly concealed amusement. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Being moonstruck."

"Oh. Oh, that's right."

I blushed, red with embarrassment as I remembered what Aragorn and Legolas had said about being moonstruck. What had I done last night?If only I could remember!

Then again, maybe it was better for my pride if I didn't remember.

"Ugh. This sucks."

"Sucks?" Gimli asked curiously.

I groaned again, not feeling like giving my dwarf friend a lesson in modern slang this morning.

"Where's Legolas and Aragorn?"

"Aragorn is with Théoden, and Legolas is---"

Boromir nudged Gimli with his elbow.

"We can't tell her. She'll get angry."

"What? Guys, where is Legolas?"

"Well, he was a tad more affected by the moon than you, so we locked him in the pantry."

"You did what?"

"We made sure he had air holes." Gimli said, as if that excused it.

"And we left the key around his neck."

"That's fine, I guess." I said, not wanting to argue.

Truthfully, it was a bit of a relief to know that I hadn't been the worst of two moonstruck elves they'd had to deal with.

"So what happened last night?"

"Well, the trouble began when these two geniuses opened the door and let moonlight in." Eowyn said.

"As if we could have known that that little bit could have been responsible for all that."

"All that? What's 'all that'? What happened? I wanna know."

"No, milady, you don't." Boromir said with a grin.

Legolas walked up in a huff.

"Would one of you gentlemen kindly explain to me why I woke up this morning getting hit over the head with a ladle by a very startled kitchen worker?"

Gimli and Boromir doubled over laughing.

"It was necessary. You we couldn't stifle you. You would've woken the whole of Edoras, belting out love songs the way you were---"

"Love songs?" he groaned.

"Yup. And when Aedinil decided to perform a one woman show of something she called "The Phantom of the Opera", you sang backup quite touchingly." Boromir smirked.

"Even though you did not know any of the actual lyrics." Gimli added with a grin.

"Phantom of the Opera?" I asked with a grimace. "I tried to do it myself with Legolas as a background singer and you guys had to sit through that? I'm so sorry. And on top of that, I managed to butcher a masterpiece."

"It wasn't **that** bad." I heard Aragorn say as he walked up.

"Thanks for being polite, Aragorn." I said, then turned my attention to Boromir and Gimli. "Do you see how gentlemen behave?" I asked with a teasing smile.

They only laughed at me.

Of course.

~Break~

I was absent mindedly listening to Gimli explain to Eowyn about dwarf women, when our company was attacked by Wargs.

Aragorn pointed towards Eowyn.

"Go with her to Helm's Deep. Help her in any way you can. We shall meet you there."

"I won't leave ya'll!" I asserted, but his look was so resolute and unselfish, I couldn't refuse.

"You must. For me." he pleaded.

"Fine." I replied. "Be safe. Please. I could not bear it if---"

An Orc rider on a Warg attacked Aragorn, but he parried the blow.

"Go!" he said to me, and with a final look at my Fellowship, I obeyed.

Eowyn and I were able to get everyone safely to Helm's Deep, but there was no relief in finding the fortress.

The stress of knowing that the people we loved were in a battle and that there was nothing we could do for help was torturous.

A blonde woman who looked only Eowyn's age came over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Judging by her clothes, she was of the peasant class, and she had a swollen pregnant belly. She was due soon. How soon, I didn't know.

"You did well, Lady Eowyn." Eowyn nodded grimly.

"Lady Aedinil, this is my childhood friend, Myrna."

"A pleasure to meet you, Myrna, though I wish it could be under more fortunate circumstances."

Myrna looked shyly at me.

"Forgive me, Lady; I've never met an elf before, and I'm quite at a loss for words. That, and Ronan is out there, and…"

"Your husband will be fine." Eowyn assured her. "As will all the men be. They are seasoned warriors, all of them."

Myrna nodded, but did not look very optimistic.

I decided to change the subject.

"When are you due, Myrna? Your baby, I mean?"

She patted her stomach lovingly.

"Sometime towards the end of this month, if I'm figuring correctly." she smiled. "I think children are the most precious things in the world. Have you got any children, Lady Aedinil?"

"I'm unwed." I explained.

"Oh, well perhaps one day." she smiled at me again. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I must go make my mother-in-law comfortable."

"She seems nice." I said to Eowyn when she left.

Eowyn nodded.

"Myrna is a good woman. Let us busy ourselves, Aedinil. I cannot bear to sit idle when they're all out there---"I nodded in understanding.

For the next four hours or so, we did various jobs, like drawing water, starting cooking fires, and getting the people organized and comfortable (or as comfortable as they could get in the fortress.)

When the first of the men came stumbling through the gate, we rushed over, and I quickly found Gimli.

I scanned the crowd, locating Legolas and Boromir, but I did not see Aragorn. Maybe he'd stayed behind to help burn the Orc's bodies or something.

"Thank God you're all safe. But, um, Gimli, where is Aragorn? Why is he not---"

The look on Gimli's face told me everything. I knew before he even spoke.

"He fell." Gimli said dismally.

_Okay, that's all for now, folks! Thanks for sticking with me through all my ridiculous plot filler. I get into the meaty stuff (finally!) next chapter. Please review! _


	8. Chapter 8: Helm's Deep 1st Half

_Here we are, at the dreaded Helm's Deep chapter! Gonna break it into two parts so it won't get too long and draggy. Hope ya'll have fun!_

Zaida stood before her master, still as stone, terrified of his reaction.

In truth, she'd missed her daughter dreadfully, and had been very surprised when Bliss hadn't come willingly to Isengard. She'd thought that Bliss's love for her would have been enough to sway her. She'd been wrong.

She should have taken precautions against Bliss's powers; she knew that. Still, she had not expected her own daughter to use such a power against her.

"So you come to tell me that you failed in bringing the Stone of the Dunedain to our side, as well as let an entire company of Uruk-hai be slain by those flea-ridden Rohans?"

Saruman drew his hand over her face, slapping her with all his might.

Zaida twitched, but did not cry out. Weakness had never suited her taste.

"I am sorry, Master. I will get her, and bring her here."

"How? Just how do you plan on doing that? If what Grima says is correct," he gestured to the sniveling Grima, who was lurking in the corner,

"Then your dear little elleth is already to Helm's Deep by now."

"Let me go with the soldiers. I can get her here."

"No. No, you have proven yourself quite a fool. I will send orders that the girl should be brought before me. But I'm warning you Zaida, if she does not join us, then I will not have any other choice besides to have her killed so that her power can be passed to a more reliable bearer."

"My lord, she will join. If you would but let me talk to her---"

"Do not speak! I do not desire to hear your voice, O _Sorceress of Imladris_." he said her title mockingly. "You do little more than beautify the place. That seems to be all you're good for."

Zaida scowled, but was still flattered. She, like all elves, was beautiful, but she was of particular beauty.

Her hair hung below her waist, straight and black as a raven's wing, and her skin was white as starlight. Her eyes were her most frightening feature, beautiful in a disturbing way; black as coal, like polished onyx, with flecks of dark blue in them.

She was flawless in figure, and carried herself with a sort of confidence that could have given even the ugliest person they illusion that they were something special to look at.

If Arwen was the evening star, and Galadriel the morning light, than Zaida was the darkest part of midnight; beautiful and terrifying.

"And do not kill this Aragorn, son of Arathorn." she told Saruman. "He is to be mine, as we agreed."

"This is war, woman. We have not the time for extracting revenge."

"His foster father killed my husband. By murdering Aragorn, Arwen will fade, and Elrond will lose two who are dear to him. Two birds, one stone."

"I haven't the time to deal with your childish vendetta against Elrond."

"Please tell the Orcs that he to be brought to Isengard alive. He is not guiltless in Alasdair's death, either."

"Alasdair would have had some sense, and not be ruled by foolish emotion." Saruman snapped at her. "However, I will humor you this request. You have not been entirely useless to me over the years."

Zaida smiled. The prospect of being reunited with her daughter and avenging the death of Alasdair made her very optimistic. Very optimistic indeed.

~Break~

His death left me feeling numb, while my heart felt like it was going to burn a hole thorough my chest. I did not cry, however. It would have been useless.

Legolas embraced me, holding me tightly, probably taking as much comfort from me as I from him.

There was no passion in our embrace, just grief and longing for Aragorn.

I buried my head in his chest, and he stroked my hair comfortingly. I don't know how long we stayed that way, but when we at last broke apart, his face was blank.

He looked as emotionless as I felt.

"We must go forward. We must be strong, Aedinil…"

He reached into his tunic and pulled out the Evenstar necklace that Aragorn had always worn.

"By rights, this is yours now." he said softly.

I shook my head.

"No. You keep it. He'd rather you had it than me."

I took it from his hand and slipped it around his neck. We then went around to see what we could help with. Being bust helped the grief a little. I went over to where the wounded were being kept.

There were many wounded men, though none of their injuries were terrible, like Boromir's had been, so they did not drain me they way his injuries had.

I healed them all, when I heard a commotion near the gate. I ran over and saw the happiest sight in the world. Gimli was embracing Aragorn! He was somehow alive!

Boromir, Legolas and I pushed through the crowd.

"You're late." Legolas told him. "You look terrible."

Aragorn only laughed.

"You're hurt. Let me heal your shoulder." I said, after embracing him, but he shook his head.

"I must see Théoden." he said, and left us as suddenly as he'd come.

We exchanged weary looks.

"What now?" Gimli asked with a sigh, and we were given an answer several minutes later, after Aragorn was done speaking with Théoden.

Ten thousand fighting Uruk-hai were headed straight for us.

Ugh, I should've watched the movies! Then I would've known what happened! Did we win? Or did we all die? The odds certainly made it look like we were all doomed.

Immediately, Aragorn started going around Helm's Deep, preparing people for battle.

"Aragorn, get some rest. You are of no use to us half-alive." Legolas said.

"And for Heaven's sake, let me heal that arm. You're bleeding!" I said.

"They're right, laddie." Gimli said.

"And you should probably eat something as well." Boromir said.

"What are you four, my mother?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, if you're not gonna take care of yourself, somebody's gotta." I asserted, placing my hand over his rent shoulder.

"There. Now isn't that better?"

Eowyn marched up, purpose in every stride.

"They will not allow me to fight!" she declared indignantly. "Tell them, Aragorn, to let me. We need every fighter we can get."

"You will be needed to lead the people should the battle go ill." He replied.

"I am needed to fight! You will not command the others away. They will not leave you…because they love you."

Oh dear. Things were getting pretty dramatic pretty quick.

"I'm sorry." she replied, and turned away, walking off.

Aragorn pushed any thought of it away and picked right back up at the task at hand.

"Legolas, you'll stand with the archers, and Gimli and Boromir, you'll be behind him. On that parapet up there." he pointed upward.

"What about me?" I asked.

All four of them turned and looked at me wearily.

"Aedinil," Aragorn began, "Not that we don't need you, but your true fight will begin after the battle. You need to preserve every ounce of strength."

"But I can fight, too!"

"Aedinil, please. Not only to save your strength, but for our peace of mind. The four of us will fight better knowing that you are safe in the caves. And Eowyn needs you, and---"

"Please. How can I not be there, next to all of you when---"

"Aedinil, please." Aragorn said, and I reluctantly agreed to his terms.

"Yes. Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

"Good. Now go to Eowyn and help get all the women and children into the caves."

I threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"Do not die. I cannot lose you twice."

He nodded.

"I'll do my best." he said with a smirk.

I embraced Gimli.

"Be careful, for Heaven's sake!"

"Do not worry about me, Aedinil. I'm a dwarf. Much sturdier than all the rest…"

I embraced Boromir.

"Don't make me save you a second time."

He laughed.

"Of course, Lady."

I came lastly to Legolas, and hugged him harder and longer than any of the others.

"Please, Legolas, do not---"

"I will not." he replied somlemnly, looking into my eyes.

I bit my lip, concealing any emotion, and turned away.

"I love you all." I told them, and went to find Eowyn.

~Break~

The so-called "Glittering Caves" weren't pleasant. While pretty, they were damp and smelled like decay.

Also, the smell of so many unwashed human bodies thrown together wasn't necessarily a treat for my nostrils. I was grateful that, as an elf, I really didn't sweat or have a need to brush my teeth or anything.

Eowyn was clutching my arm so tightly, I could feel her nails digging into my flesh.

"I wish I were out there." she whispered, fear in her eyes.

"Me, too. But we will be more useful after the battle."

"Maybe you will." Eowyn huffed.

Myrna came over and sat by us, and I thought I might scream from the tension all around us.

"Myrna, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little uncomfortable, but I'll be fine, milady." she replied.

She looked extremely pale, and her face was drawn taut, as if she was in pain.

"Perhaps I could relieve some of the discomfort? Take some of the pain away?"

"Oh, no, milady. You need your strength for after the battle."

"It's no problem.""I'm fine." she replied, drawing back from my extended hand.

All fell silent once more, and I felt like I was gonna explode. How were they? How was the battle going? Were they alright? Did they need me out there?

I laid my head against the cave wall, and Eowyn rested her head on my shoulder, clutching me like I was some sort of security blanket.

We could hear the fighting outside; the clashing of metal against metal, the groans of dying men and the war cries of Uruk-hai.

I closed my eyes against the sounds, wishing I could know for sure that they'd all be safe.

Suddenly, I heard a noise that did not belong in all the sounds of the men's battle. They were stifled groans and whimpers of a more organic nature, made by a woman, and barely audible even to my elf hearing.

I looked up, and realized what was happening.

Myrna had gone into labor.

_Okay, so don't kill me for the cliffhanger! I'm working on the next chapter right now, so it'll be done very soon. Please review! It's the best thing ever!_


	9. Chapter 9: Helm's Deep 2nd Half

_And here's the rest. Will try not to detail the birth too much, to preserve the sanity of my male readers. lol Enjoy!_

Chapter 9:

Myrna writhed on the ground in pain, in a puddle of water, biting her lip and obviously trying not to draw any attention to herself.

I gently shoved Eowyn off of me, and rushed over to Myrna.

"How far apart are your contractions?" I asked, even though I doubted she knew what contractions were, and I wasn't sure what the time between contractions even meant in regards to labor.

She didn't answer.

"Is anybody in here a midwife?" I asked loudly, trying to keep my voice calm and not really succeeding.

No one answered.

"Come on, guys, I can't do this on my own."

"We had a midwife, old Gerawyn, but she passed on not too long ago." a dark haired woman said.

Were they freakin' kidding me?!

"Well, what about those of you who've had babies before?" I asked.

Eowyn came over to me, and whispered in my ear.

"It is not meet that any besides a healer should take part in a birth."

"Why not? It's an emergency."

"The people see it as unlucky. And with the battle going on outside, we need all he luck we can get."

I wanted to scream that we didn't have time for ridiculous superstitions, but I doubted there'd be any swaying these people. It was their culture, after all, however stupid I may think it was.

"Fine." I rolled up my sleeves. "I'll help her myself."

"But you don't know anything about---"

"Well, if I don't, who will?"

Eowyn sighed, and rolled up her sleeves as well.

"I will help you. Though it may not bring comfort to anyone here…"

"Well, it'll bring to comfort to Myrna, and she's the one having a kid." I replied.

"Boil water, Eowyn, somehow, please."

I'd helped birth plenty of things, back when I lived on a farm, before we'd had to move to the trailer park. Pigs, horses, cattle, but never people!

I wish I had even the slightest clue what to expect! I racked my brain, trying to think what I could need, and what might be available here.

"Um, do you have any clean twine? Something to tie the cord?"

Human babies had umbilical cords, right?

"And some clean blankets, towels, anything."

Eowyn nodded, and I lifted Myrna, who shut her eyes tightly at the pain, and placed her on a pallet.

I placed my hand over her, trying to make the pain go away, but nothing happened.

She shouldn't be hurting this much, should she? Not yet, anyway. If only there was a way my powers could help! Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do. Babies came the hard way, magic or not, apparently.

"Myrna, can you hear me?"

She clutched my hand, nodding feebly, and I swear if I wasn't an elf, she'd have broken it in two.

"Don't try to be brave, Myrna. Scream if you want."

"Oh, no, milady." An elderly woman said to me. "Men win thier valor in war, and women show thier courage through childbirth. They are not to cry out."

She only whimpered softly, and laid back on her pallet, her swollen stomach convulsing and contracting.

Then I remembered a number. Ten centimeters. That's what they always said on TV when people had babies, right? They were dilated ten centimeters before anything else happened.

I cringed. I did not wanna hafta be the one to have to check and see if she was…ugh, dilated. I decided quickly that this was no time for modesty, though.

I tossed a blanket to a young girl nearby, who looked to be about twelve or thirteen.

"Sweetie, can you hold this up for me? Just long enough for me to see how far along the baby is?"

She cautiously looked at her mother, who nodded her permission.

"Thank you, sweetie." I said.

She was very far along. Myrna had probably been having labor pains for the past few hours, and hadn't told anyone, because she didn't want to cause any trouble. Poor Myrna!

Eowyn rushed past the makeshift curtain, with everything but the boiling water.

"No way to heat water…" I heard her murmur.

"Myrna, are you still listening to me? I want you to push, okay? Eowyn, go hold her hand…Myrna…"

After what seemed an eternity, I handed a very exhausted Myrna her baby, a girl, who was squalling her lungs out.

How there could have been a life in the midst of all this death was beyond me.

The women of Edoras looked at me incredulously, and they didn't look mad over their whole superstition thing. Well, except for one old geezer who was glaring daggers at me, but I ignored her.

"A name?" I asked Myrna, and she smiled at me.

"Aediwyn." she said, and it didn't sink in a first that it was a combination of my name and Eowyn's.

I smiled at Eowyn.

"You did phenomenally. As well as you, little one." I told the girl who'd helped hold up the blanket.

Suddenly, a man burst in, covered in Orc blood (as well as the blood of men, which I tried not to think about.)

"Théoden King has ordered that you all make haste for the mountain pass." He took Eowyn.

Silence.

So that was it? We were losing? All our loved ones out there were going to die? _We_ were probably going to die?

I chose my fate quickly.

"Eowyn, if something happens to me…"

"Aedinil, where do you think you are going?" she asked, eyes wide.

"They're not dying without me." I said, strapping on my sword and rushing out.

They were in the throne room, and the first rays of dawn shone through the windows.

Aragorn sighed when he saw me.

"Aedinil…" he began, but I cut him off.

"If all of us are going to die, then we all die together." I said, standing by Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas.

"You should not be here." Legolas told me.

"I would not be anywhere else." I replied.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Boromir asked me.

"Was there fighting in the caves?" Gimli asked, hatred all over his face. "To attack women and children…" he muttered a few Dwarfish curses.

"We weren't attacked. A baby was born." I explained.

"The sun is rising." I heard someone say, and Aragorn's face lit up.

"Ride out with me." he told Théoden.

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan." Aragorn replied, and something sparked in Théoden's eyes that made me glad I was not an Uruk-hai.

We rode out, and just when it seemed like everything was lost, Gandalf rode up, leading about two thousand warriors.

We might have a chance after all, I thought, and with a grin, I sheathed my sword in the chest of a particularly ugly Uruk-hai.

_So there's Helm's Deep! New chapter will probably be up by this evening! Please review with suggestions, praise, or complaints. I like 'em all! lol_


	10. Chapter 10: Zaida's Rebuttal

_Okay, so here's another one! Things are going quickly, and I'm glad, because I have a really fun super-secret twist coming up in this chapter that I think you'll all enjoy. Well…I hope so, anyway. Oh, and Merry and Pippin are back in this chapter! I'm so glad, I've missed them! :)_

Chapter 10:

I woke up on a cot in a very small room with stone walls.

Ugh. Why did every battle always end this way?

The last thing I remembered before passing out was trying to heal a young boy who was very badly wounded.

So badly wounded that I was kinda mad they hadn't brought him to me before anybody else.

This was ridiculous. How many men had died while I'd been sleeping?

Probably way more than I'd been able to save.

I was still in the clothes I'd worn from Edoras, and they were dried with crusted blood.

I looked around, and saw a dress folded nearby. Nothing elaborate, but it was preferable to what I had on now.

There was also a basin of water and some soap.

_Luxuries here_, I thought with gratitude to whoever'd left them for me.

I washed, then dressed, and went out to find somebody I knew.

The first person I found was Eowyn, because she was waiting outside my door.

I embraced her, but she didn't really return the sentiment.

"Aedinil." she regarded me coldly.

"Oh, Eowyn, you're not mad at me for what happened in the caves, are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Eowyn---"

"Aedinil, how could you have left me there to lead all of those people by myself? And when you knew how badly I wanted to fight as well?"

"I didn't want you to die, too." I said. "And I'm sorry for leaving you. It won't happen again. It was the heat of the moment. Please forgive me."

She glared at me, then sighed.

"I thought you were dying these past two days." she said to me.

"When?"

"After the battle. After you passed out. Nobody would give me any real answers, either."

"None of the guys explained to you that I'm pretty much comatose after a heavy healing job? I'm sorry for that, too. I'm sure they were just busy."

"Yes, busy. Always to busy for me." she sighed, then pasted on a smile.

"During the next battle, you and I will draw swords together." she told me with a powerful grin.

I nodded, but didn't promise. Who knew what was gonna happen anymore?

"How is Myrna?" I asked.

"As well as can be expected. The baby is doing splendidly, though." she replied.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Where is everyone, Eowyn? I want to see them."

She led me back into the throne chamber, where they all seemed to be discussing something important.

"You're awake!" Legolas beamed.

"You're crazy." Boromir smiled, and rumpled my hair. "Coming out at fighting when you know you're doomed…"

"Well, we're all alive, aren't we?" I said with a smile.

"It is good you are awake, Aedinil. There is something I need to discuss with you." Aragorn said, and I knew I was probably in for the lecture of my life.

"Look, Aragorn, I'm sorry I didn't listen---"

"It's not about that." Gandalf said sternly. "These were found on one of the dead Uruks."

He unrolled a scroll, but it was written in writing that I couldn't read.

"What does it say?"

"It's orders from Isengard to capture you and have you brought there." Aragorn said. "Orders from your mother."

"Well, who is she to say?" I said. "I'm eighteen, almost nineteen. An adult, and I can make my own decisions."

"Perhaps where you were raised." Gandalf clarified. "But according to the laws of these lands, an unwed female is in the charge of her parents until she has a husband to care for her. You legally belong to Zaida."

"But I---" I began to argue, but knew it would be futile. "Galadriel placed me in Aragorn's charge."

"But you were not Galadriel's to give." Gandalf clarified. "Which leaves us to an option you must consent to."

"What?"

"Aragorn can adopt you, thus ending any of your ties to Zaida. With your permission, of course."

My permission! As if they even had to ask.

"Of course. That's great. Anything to keep away from her."

"Alright, then." Théoden said, unsheathing a large knife. He handed it to me.

"Um, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's a Rohan adoptive ceremony. It makes it official."

"What?""You each cut a slit across your left palm and press your hands together." Gandalf explained.

"Not that I mind," I said, even though I sorta did, "I don't want Aragorn to have to---"

"It's alright." He said. "I do not fear pain."

"Well, alright then." I said, thinking how crazy I was.

Trying not to wince, I dragged the blade across my palm, Making a cut just below the skin.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt that badly, at least initially. I think it was the shock of it.

Aragorn drew the blade across his palm, and pressed it into mine.

"I am proud to call you daughter." he said.

"And I'm proud to call you father." I replied.

Now, at least we could keep Zaida away as far as legality was concerned.

"Good." Gandalf said. "That's taken care of. Now we have other business at hand."

"What?" I said, "I've been dead to the world for the past two days."

"We ride to Isengard." Gandalf said. "And Lady, if you'd rather not go---"

"Of course I'm coming." I replied with a smile. "If ya'll are going, I'm going too."

~Break~

Riding up to Isengard, it was a huge relief to see the two people we'd sprinted cross-country to find.

"Welcome, my lords. To Isengard." Merry said, and was slurring every word.

I suppressed laughter.

They were obviously sort of drunk, which I usually frowned upon, but I was so relieved to see them that I didn't really care.

I embraced them.

"Aedinil!" Pippin exclaimed. "I didn't notice you before. Has your hair always been that color?"

I laughed until I cried.

~Break~

Unfortunately, my meeting with my mother wasn't nearly as joyous.

She was on top of Orthanc, barricaded in with Saruman and Wormtongue.

She didn't speak during the entire conversation, but merely glared daggers at me. There was no way she could know that I'd chosen Aragorn over her, could she?

After Saruman was killed (which was somehow satisfying and pitiful all at once), she spoke.

"The task now falls to us, daughter." she called down.

"No. No, I don't think so."

I held up my bandaged hand, hoping she'd get the message.

She laughed, which was a much more disturbing reaction than if she'd been outraged.

"Fine then. Cast your lot with these fools. See if I care when Sauron has his way with all of you."

"Zaida, you weren't always this way." Aragorn called up to her. "Come down, and help us, and you can have your life back."

"My life was taken from me. My home, then my husband, and now my daughter. You will regret this, Estel." she hissed, and retreated back into the tower.

"There is nothing she can do from inside, is there?" Gimli asked tentatively, and I'm pretty sure we all shared the sentiment.

Pippin suddenly jumped off the horse he was on, and reached for something in the water.

There was a flash of light, and the next thing I saw was darkness.

I opened my eyes and saw familiar surroundings.

I was back on earth, in my bedroom, and I wasn't alone.

Gimli, Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin were there as well.

Boromir was the first one to find his voice.

"What in the name Eru…?"

"I think…" I pulled back the curtain and looked out at the yard, then pinched myself to be sure it was real. "I think we're on Earth."

Everybody started talking at once, but Aragorn quieted them.

"How do we get back?"

"I have no idea." I replied.

"We have to get back home."

"I know. I know…um," I took a deep breath. Could elves have panic attacks? Cuz that's how I felt.

Inspiration hit me.

"There is one place I know of where we could get back. If my theory works, of course."

"Where?" Aragorn asked.

"In Kentucky. In the Smoldering Caves, a couple o' hours past Louisville. That's where I fell through to Moria."

"Moria!" Gimli cursed. "It's full of Orcs."

"And very far from Isengard, where everyone else is."

"Well, that's the best idea I can come up with."

"Well, there's no time to waste." Boromir said. "Where is Kentucky? Is it near here?"

"It's at least a two day drive, if we go through the night."

"That's not favorable, but it's better than nothing. But what's a drive?"

"It doesn't matter. We don't have a car."

"Car?" Pippin asked.

I groaned, then quieted. I was in my house, back home. Dad and Matthew were in here, right? And they thought I was dead (so I was assuming). I didn't really want to explain to them where I'd been and how I was back and why there were six strange men in my bedroom with me. And why I was an elf.

"Shhh. Dad and Matthew are probably in here. Keep your voices low."

Before I had a chance to speak, the door was flung open and a shotgun was thrust into the room, followed by my scrawny and obnoxious ex-neighbor Levi.

"Levi?"

"Bliss?" His jaw dropped. "I thought you were---**everybody** thought you were----"

"Where are Dad and Matthew? And why are you here? And put the shotgun down, for Heaven's sake before you put somebody's eye out."

Levi gawked at me, then at all the others.

"WTF?!" he exclaimed, and Merry pulled at the hem of my dress.

"What's WTF mean?"

_Well, more tomorrow! Review, please!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Two Trailers

_Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers! _

Chapter 11:

"Levi, put the gun down."

"You're supposed to be---"

"Dead? I'm sorry to disappoint you. Quit pointing the gun at Boro---I mean, _Benjamin_."

He lowered the gun, still looking suspicious.

"Who are these freaks, exactly?"

"We're right here, you know." Pippin said.

"I know." Levi replied.

"Look, is there any way that I could speak privately with my friends? I appreciate the fact that you're some sort of security guard for my trailer, but I need to---"

"No way. You disappear for a whole year and I don't get any sort of explanation?"

"Levi, don't be so loud. You'll wake---"

"They're not here, Bliss. They're in Kentucky, at that cave where you vanished. He's obsessed with finding a body, Bliss. He's barely ever home. Especially since he never found your mom---"

"Don't talk about her."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot how much you missed her…look, I have his cell number on my speed dial. Just give him a call. Tell him you're back from…wherever it is you've been."

"No! I mean, I uh, I wanna surprise him. I need to get to Kentucky as quickly as possible. Do you have a car I can use?"

"I have a car." he grinned. "But it'll cost you."

"What? I come back from the dead basically, and you're gonna charge me for use of your car?"

"A thousand bucks. Times is hard, Bliss."

"How am I supposed to come up with a thousand bucks? I don't have any money."

"You can work for me, I guess. You can do some work around my house, Lord knows I need it."

I sighed as I realized I had no other choice.

"Fine. You've got yourself a deal. What kind of car is it?"

"It's not too great, but it'll get ya there. It's a '92 Plymouth minivan. It doesn't really have hubcaps or AC, but---"

"A '92 minivan? Where'd you dig up that piece of crap?"

"I saved it from the salvage yard. Geez, Bliss, come down off your high horse."

"If I clean your house from top to bottom, I get the car."

"And you have to cook dinner. And weed the garden."

"You've gotta be friggin' kidding me! What do I look like, your own personal slave?"

Levi smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit, and I like it. You're hotter, too."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, as did most of them.

"You will treat her with respect, is that clear?"

Levi laughed. "Loud and clear, sir. Lovin' the Viggo Mortenson thing you're tryin' to pull off, but it's really very 2001."

"Levi, shut up. And part of the deal is that you don't tell anybody that I'm back."

"Only if you tell me where you've been all this time."

"How long again? I've kinda lost track of time."

"You've been gone almost a year, Bliss."

A year! I'd only been in Middle Earth for a few months! Wow, time moved differently here.

"Where were you, Bliss? Tell me the truth."

I made up a lie quickly, surprised at how smoothly I could lie to him.

"Fine. I hit my head in the cave, and got amnesia. And these nice gentlemen were kind enough to look after me while I got my memory back. Satisfied?"

"Why didn't they notify the police?"

"I didn't want them too."

"They still should've---"

"Levi, that's my story and I'm stickin' to it. Please don't tell anyone I'm here. It'll just be disruptive and---"

"You're gonna leave again, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I---"

"I know you, Bliss. I've known you since you were eleven years old, and I can tell when you're up to something."

I smiled, radiantly at him, and made my accent thicker, sweeter, more vulnerable. Like honey.

"Up to somethin'? Levi---"

"Don't try to use those Southern belle charms on me, Bliss Trevorson."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, honey-chile."

"Spare me. Aren't you gonna introduce me to your new friends? The ones who think they're in the Lord of the Rings?"

"For your information, they're part of a…traveling theatre troupe."

"Theatre troupe?" he asked suspiciously, but didn't contest what I'd said.

"Fine. This should be amusing. Go on, introduce them."

"Everybody, this is Levi Joplin. He's my neighbor. And Levi, this is…everybody."

"You aren't gonna tell me their names?"

"Um, yeah. If you want. Um, this is, Benjamin." I pointed at Boromir.

I pointed at Merry and Pippin.

"These are Jerry and…Tom."

Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"Tom and Jerry?"

"Yeah, weird, right?"

I pointed to Legolas.

"This is…Landon." I pointed to Aragorn.

"This is Ara…Ar…Arnold. And this," I pointed to Gimli, trying to think of a name, but couldn't think of one. "…Is Bob."

"Really? See, I don't believe you. But I suppose it's enough for now."

"What? You think they're actually from Lord of the Rings?" I faked a laugh, which came out too high and shrill. "Because that's not possible. Get off the bathtub crank, Mister."

"You've gotten weird…er."

"Whatever. Look, I need a moment alone with my…theatre troupe."

"I'll be waiting outside. I need to talk with you, too."

"Fine. Whatever. Go wait at your place. I'll be over there in a minute."

"Promise? You're not gonna disappear again?"

"I promise. Go, Levi."

He left, reluctantly, and I didn't speak until I heard the front door close and knew that he was out of earshot.

"This is gonna be more difficult than I thought."

"How does he know about the Fellowship?" Legolas asked.

"You guys are a legend here, basically. Some guy wrote a book about ya'll like fifty years ago. I'm not sure how he knew, but, it's wildly popular here. A few years back it was made into three movies with actors that share a creepy resemblance with all of you."

"So you know how this all ends?"

"No. I never read the books or saw the movies. Mom---I, mean, Zaida, told me not to. So I don't know how this all ends."

Aragorn sighed.

"What will happen should someone discover who were really are?"

"Well, for you humans, you'll be institutionalized."

"Meaning?" Boromir asked.

"Incarcerated…um, hold on, I'm trying to explain this in a Middle Earth sounding way… um, it's like jail, except for crazy people."

"We're not crazy."

"Well, they'll think you are. And as for the rest of us, elves, dwarves, and hobbits, we'll all most likely end up chopped up and put under microscopes."

"Translation, please."

"They'll conduct experiments on us. We're not human, and they'll want to know about every little thing about us. And we'll never ever make it back to Middle Earth. Not a single one of us."

"Then this is to be kept under utmost secrecy." Boromir said.

"Yes. That'll be easier for you and Aragorn, but for the rest of us…" I started pacing, ticking off ideas on my fingers.

"Legolas and I look human enough; we just have to hide our ears. Hats; we can wear hats. Yes, that'll work…And Gimli can pass as a midget."

"What's a midget?" he asked, but I was too deep in thought to reply.

"As for the hobbits, that's gonna be the hard sell. They're short, have pointed ears, and hobbit feet."

"Aedinil, take a breath, you're going to hyperventilate." Legolas said.

"I'm sorry, Legolas, but this world is nothing like Middle Earth. Things like swords and bows and axes and magic have no use here."

"What was that weapon the boy had earlier?" he asked. "You called it a gun? Is it used like a club or something?"

"No. It's very deadly. It makes a sound like thunder and shoots out a small piece of metal, like," I reached onto my dresser, where I had some loose shotgun shells near my jewelry box. "Like this. It explodes on impact, and either kills or gravely wounds whoever or whatever it hits. And it can work from hundreds of yards away."

"It seems like an unfair weapon to use against an adversary." Aragorn pointed out.

"It is. But it's easy. And that's what this world's about. It's not about chivalry or honor or justice. It's about comfort, and money, and selfishness."

I sounded bitter; I shouldn't be bitter. There was good in this world, too; a part of me would always love this place; would always think of it as home.

"But of course, there are some exceptions. There are still some good people here. But they are few."

"Well, then, we'll just have to be careful, won't we?" Aragorn said, pasting on a half-smile.

"Alright, then. We're gonna need clothes that look normal. Tomorrow we can go to Natchez for some clothes. Just a few of us. Not all of us, that'd cause too much attention. Some of us can stay here. Which, no offense, Merry and Pippin, should probably include you two since ya'll will be the hardest to disguise."

"What?" Pippin replied, indignant. "If I stay here, how will I get to sample all of the strange foreign foods your world has to offer?"

"Yes, exactly." Merry agreed.

"I'll stay with you two." Boromir volunteered. "I'll get to see enough of this realm when we travel."

"And I'll stay, too. This is all too overwhelming." Gimli said.

"Okay. Looks like it's just us three." I said to Aragorn and Legolas. "Now I guess I'd better go talk to Levi. I don't want him getting any more suspicious than he already is. You guys just make yourselves at home. _Mi casa es su casa_." I said.

"Why do elves always insist on speaking Elvish?" Merry complained.

"That wasn't Elvish." Legolas said. "And Aedinil, I'm going with you to talk with this…Levi." he wrinkled his nose in dislike.

"I can handle this, Legolas."

"I know. But I still don't trust him."

"Fine. Come on. We'll be right back, guys."

We walked out, and discovered that Levi was waiting on my porch, instead of at his house, where we'd agreed.

"Levi, I thought we'd agreed that you'd wait over at your house."

"Sorry. I just didn't wanna wake Mom.""She's back home again?" I asked.

Mrs. Joplin had a very bad cause of breast cancer, and everyone kept expecting her to die with each new flair up. She'd go into remission, but then it'd come right back again. She was raising Levi on her own, since his dad had left her for a younger woman when he was a kid.. (Which meant that he'd kinda raised himself.)

"Yeah." he said. "But she's not doing well, so I figured I'd better let her sleep while she can.""Of course. I'm sorry Levi. This is just…I'm under a lot of stress right now.""I could imagine. I'm glad you're back, Bliss. I missed you."

"Oh, please. I was nothin' but the scrawny neighbor girl with a bad attitude."

"No. You made my life…beautiful." he smiled.

This was dangerous territory. Legolas cleared his throat and eyed Levi like he was threatening.

I suppressed a laugh, and tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Not much. Just, um, I've missed you, is all."

"I missed you too, Levi." I said, even though I'd hardly thought about him since I'd left. "But right now, I'm gonna go to bed. Big day tomorrow, workin' for you."

"Right." he grinned.

Legolas grabbed my hand and led me back into the house.

"Good-night, sir." he said coldly.

"Are you jealous?" I grinned.

"No. Why would I be jealous? I just do not like the way he was looking at you, is all."

"And why would that be?" I asked, distracted from all troubles and stress by how his eyes shone in the darkness of my living room.

"Aedinil…" he let the sentence linger with words unsaid.

His face was very near mine, and it felt like our lips were being pulled together by some sort of unstoppable force.

Suddenly, before the actual kiss, he pulled away. He let his hands fall back to his sides, appearing troubled.

"Good-night, Lady Aedinil. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep." I replied, disappointed. "Good-night, Legolas."

_Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I can't seem to help myself! More soon! Please review with comments, or some suggestions. They're always welcome!_


	12. Chapter 12: Ross and Rachel

_This chapter is the whole reason I wrote this story. Lol it was just a fun idea that kept popping into my head. Well, several ideas, really. I'm gonna apologize for my silliness in advance. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12:

I took the first hot shower I'd had in months, and it was indescribable. I was able to put make-up on, too, and I saw my reflection in a mirror for the first time since Lothlorien.

I was glad to see that months of battles and stuff hadn't done any real damage to how I looked.

I pushed my hair behind my ears, peering at my ears in the mirror.

They didn't look too bad. They actually looked kinda cute on me, but there was no way I could expose them here.

I put on one of my old dresses, one of my favorites. A short one for Middle Earth standards, coming right below the knee, made out of flowing gauzy white fabric, with a lacy sleeveless top.

I went over to my jewelry box, excited to see things I'd never thought I'd see again. I didn't have much, just a few very sentimental pieces.

One was my turquoise cuff bracelet, which I put back on my right wrist, where it felt like it belonged.

The other was a ring I was particularly proud of. I'd found it on Ebay, and pestered Dad until he bought it for me for my birthday. It was handmade, a one-of-a-kind work of art, made out of sterling silver, with an oval shaped moonstone in the center, with inlay of coral on the sides.

The last piece I had that had any real value (all the rest was cheap stuff from either the dollar General or from the sales rack from the Wet Seal in Natchez), was a huge man's ring, at least a size fifteen, that Matthew had given to me. He'd found it in the lake while free diving one year, and had given it to me.

It was silver, with a Native American thunderbird. I'd looked up what it meant online and found out it represented courage. It didn't fit me at all, so I'd worn it Frodo-style on a chain around my neck.

Now, it seemed weird to wear any sort of ring around my neck.

I found some duct tape and wrapped it around the band, so it'd fit, and put it on.

I grabbed two piles of folded clothes that I'd taken from Dad's room that I thought would fit Aragorn and Legolas well enough for a trip to town.

I walked into the kitchen, where I'd fixed a lack-luster breakfast (Dad had never been good at grocery shopping), where everyone was eating.

I handed them the clothes.

"I know ya'll aren't used to the whole "no-sleeves" thing, but I checked the weather online this morning, and it's supposed to get up to 121 degrees by noon."

"How hot is that?" Boromir asked. "We don't know this world's measurement system."

"About twice as hot as Rohan. Hot enough to fry an egg on a rock. But you don't have to worry about that. The AC is on. It'll keep ya'll cool."

While Legolas got showered and dressed, I decided to give Boromir and Gimli a quick tutorial on how to use the DVD player, since we didn't have satellite or cable.

They caught on well, especially when I told them that hobbits didn't need to play with it.

"Look here, these are movies. DVDs. They tell stories. You watch them happen, through this screen here. We don't have that many. Um, just some classics. Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Ferris Bueller's Day Off. You guys might like that one. Um, a few seasons of Friends, Ooooh, season one of Glee. I missed that show. Sorry we don't have more options. It looks like Matthew took his DVDs with him to watch on the road."

"This should be enough."

"Good. And whatever you do, don't go outside. And don't answer to door if anyone comes. Just don't talk to anybody at all. Okay?"

They nodded.

I glanced over at Merry and Pippin, who were intently enjoying a box of Captain Crunch.

"Did you guys hear all the rules?"

"Yup. Don't talk to anyone." Merry said.

"And don't touch your magic box thing." Pippin said, and I was assuming he was talking about the TV.

"Or go outside."

"Or answer the door."

"Or try to cook anything without you around."

"What **exactly** are we allowed to do?" Pippin asked.

"You can eat whatever you want, as long as you don't turn on the oven, and you can watch whatever Boromir and Gimli put in. Matter of fact…"

I went over and popped in a Friends DVD and set it to autoplay.

"This should last a few hours."

~Break~

Levi let me borrow his truck to drive to Natchez (if I threw in a neck massage. Ugh.)

I found the mall quickly, hoping nobody who recognized me would be there, and pulled my slouchy knitted hat further down over my ears, and adjusted Legolas' in the same way.

He looked good in the artistic slouchy hat I'd napped out of Matthew's room.

They both jumped when I turned on the ignition.

"Relax, guys. It's just a car. I've only ever had like two wrecks in my whole life."

"Two wrecks? What's a wreck?" Legolas asked, sounding concerned.

"It's where you accidentally crash the car into something. But don't worry. I'm a good driver."

They seemed a little freaked out by the speed we were going, as well as the speed of the other cars on the highway.

"**This** is how everyone travels here?" Aragorn asked, looking like he felt sick.

"Pretty much." I replied. "It won't be so bad once you get used to it."

They seemed phenomenally grateful when I finally made it to the mall and parked the car.

"Everyone is staring at us." Aragorn said under his breath to me.

"They aren't staring at us, Aragorn, they're staring at Aedinil." Legolas said, glaring daggers at a man with a goatee who was looking at me.

"It might have something to do with that dress." he added, blushing.

"It's really hot out here, and anyway, this dress is a modest one for this place. Just wait. You're gonna see some much shorter skirts than this one before this trip is over."

"Eru help us." Aragorn said, as a **very **large woman walked out of the mall, in short-shorts and a tie-dyed tank top with no bra.

~Break~

"You are never going to believe what I found just lying around." Gimli said, shocked.

He held up a Victoria's Secret swimsuit catalogue.

"What on Earth are these women thinking? And where are their parents?"

Boromir snatched it away from Gimli.

"What in the name of Valar…" he muttered, flipping through the pages with an incredulous expression.

Merry and Pippin stood on tiptoe.

"What is it?" Merry asked.

"Yeah, we wanna see. What are the women doing?"

Boromir put the catalogue on a high shelf, frowning.

"It is not for respectable eyes. Now be quiet, I'm quite intrigued by these people."

He gestured to the screen.

"Ross and Rachel are having a fight, and all their friends are stuck in Monica's bedroom without any food."

Pippin and Merry gasped, sympathizing with the hungry friends trapped in a bedroom.

"She looks angry." Gimli said, "Why is she so mad at him?"

"Ross thought Rachel didn't love him anymore, so he went courting with another woman. Then Rachel found out." Boromir explained, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Ooooh, this one looks good. Can we watch this one?" Pippin asked, holding up Aladdin.

"No, Master Hobbit! This is an integral turning point in Ross and Rachel's relationship."

"Maybe after, perhaps?" Merry asked.

"It looks like they might not resolve their differences." Boromir said sadly. "But that simply cannot happen! They are made for each other, can they not see that?"

"Boromir, I think perhaps you're getting a little carried away." Gimli said.

"How can you say such a thing? Go get me something cold to drink, and for Valar's sake, do not speak louder than the DVD!"

Grumbling, Gimli did as he was told. It wasn't that he was afraid of Boromir, but he was also sort of curious about Ross and Rachel.

~Break~

"This is called a food court. When you're shopping, you can grab something to eat. There's a Taco Bell, a Manchu Wok, a Quizno's, a Sushi King, Chick-fil-A…what sounds good?"

"I have no idea what you just said." Aragorn said.

"What's the place with the meat kabobs?" Legolas asked.

"It's Manchu Wok. It's Chinese food. Wanna try it?"

Aragorn looked dubious, but nodded anyway.

This had been an eventful day, trying to buy stuff for everyone with my emergency credit card, which I was glad hadn't been canceled for whatever reason.

It wasn't easy explaining the culture to Aragorn and Legolas.

It had included a very interesting introduction to the escalator, a run in with a fan girl who thought Legolas was actually Orlando Bloom, and an overly enthusiastic male sales associate who was very determined to get Aragorn's "digits".

I brought the food to a table Aragorn and Legolas had picked out, and spread it out in front of them.

They seemed to like it, in spite of their very cautious first bites.

"Aedinil, I've been thinking. Perhaps you should contact your father." Aragorn said, thoughtfully talking a bite of an egg roll.

"It would kill him to find me, and then lose me again. And anyway, you're my father now, aren't you?"

It kinda hurt to even think that way, but wasn't it better if he thought that I was dead, and that he didn't know what Mom had to done to him? To us? And Matthew could lead a happy life here. Even though he was half-elf, he could live normally and happily, without any of her poisonous interference.

"Yes. But I'm afraid that you'll regret not ever reconnecting with him again. And your brother, too. Don't you miss them?"

"Of course I miss them. More than I could ever express. But I can't make them part with me again. It would be cruel."

He nodded.

"Just think about it."

"Fine. I will. You're right, of course; you're always right."

He grinned. "Not always. But often. Legolas, why are you looking at the man like that?"

"I do not like the way he is looking at Aedinil. He looks like…like he wants to devour her."

I turned around to where he was glaring and saw an guy, probably twenty-something, who was staring at me intently. He made a kissing face at me, then did the 'call me' motion.

I rolled my eyes.

"Legolas, it's quite typical here for creepy guys to watch me. They watch most girls, really."

"And people tolerate it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just the way things are here."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Neither do I. But there's no changing it. However, it does make me appreciate Middle Earth chivalry that much more."

I gathered the trash off the table and threw it away.

"Can we go now before I have to smash his head against his table?"

Aragorn grinned at Legolas.

"It is rare that I see you act this way, Legolas."

"Well, it is rare that I come to such an unchivalrous place." he replied.

~Break~

Boromir greeted us at the door.

"I've reached the end of Season Four! Ross said Rachel's name at the wedding! It has to be a sign that he's still in love with her. Do you think he's still in love with her?"

"Um, hello to you too, Boromir." I handed him some bags full of groceries.

"Can you put these in the refrigerator ?" I asked him.

"I must know the fate of Ross and Rachel!" he told me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who are Ross and Rachel?" Aragorn asked.

"It's just a TV show."

"**Just** a TV show!" Boromir exclaimed, obviously offended. "Could you **be** any more uninformed?" he said, sounding like Chandler Bing, and went to put the groceries away.

I stepped inside, and who did I find sitting on my couch besides Levi Joplin, his feet propped up on my coffee table, casually sipping a Coke and watching Friends with Gimli, Merry, and Pippin.

"Hey, neighbor. Beautiful day, isn't it?" he smirked.

"What did I tell you guys about opening the door when people knocked?" I asked, vexed.

"I have a key." he said, waving it around proudly.

"Levi, please go home."

"Ya know, I'd love to. But it is far more interesting chillin' with the Fellowship of the Ring than watching Walker Texas Ranger reruns with my mom."

"We're not the Fellowship of the Ring, ya freak show. Get your feet off my coffee table."

"Ya know, I always knew there was somethin' special about you. You were always more graceful, more head-in-the-clouds, more…exotic than all the other girls around here. It makes sense that you turned out to be an elf."

"What did I tell you about the bathtub crank, Levi? It's not good for your brain."

"It's no use, lass." Gimli said. "He figured it out on his own."

"And you actually believe this?" I asked Levi.

"Not at first, no. But the circumstances are just so strange, and these guys are **hobbits**. Actual hobbits. Pointy ears, big, hairy feet, the whole she-bang. If I hadn't seen them with my own eyes, I wouldn't have thought it possible."

"It's **not **possible." I argued.

"Well then, prove it to me."

"Excuse me?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Why are you and Blondie both wearing those hats in the middle of July? Show me some regular, human ears under there and I'll believe anything you tell me."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Well, then, good luck finding another car within your price range. Especially with you being 'dead' and all." he stood up to leave, but I stopped him.

"Wait! Levi, you **cannot** tell anyone. Ever. At all. If you do, I will kill you."

"Why would I tell and end up on the nut farm with all the rest of ya? Ears, Bliss."

I grudgingly took off my hat, and pushed my hair back.

"There. Happy now? I'm an elf. And that's what's up."

"Don't say 'and that's what's up', Bliss, you're not near ghetto enough. Nice ears. They suit you. And are also kinda hot."

He winked at Legolas, who glared at him.

"So now that you know, you're gonna help us, right? No charge for the van since it's for such a good cause, right?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm still gonna charge you for the van. I'd be stupid to let it go for free. And plus, I have a few days work to get it running properly."

"You didn't mention that last night." I said angrily.

"That's what she said." he laughed.

"If you don't take this seriously, I swear I will run you through with my sword."

Levi shrugged, grinning.

"And that's what **he** said." He said with a smirk.

"Who are you even talking about when you say that?" Aragorn asked, obviously annoyed.

This was gonna be a long couple of days, I could already tell.

_Review, please! Is there anything you'd like to see in upcoming chapters?_


	13. Chapter 13: Mela en' coiamin

_Here's some more! I had a review asking for an explanation as to why they're in our world. That explanation is coming. _

Chapter 13

"How long until this piece of junk is up and runnin'?" I asked Levi, who was covered in grease, leaning under the hood of the van, which I think had been white at some point during what had obviously been a very rough, sad life.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can, Bliss. Maybe if some of your friends could help me, I'd get done a lot sooner."

"They're from Middle Earth, Levi! I'm sorry if they're not freaking car experts!"

"No need to get upset."

"Upset? Of course I'm upset! I have no money, no car, and six people, not including myself, to get back to an alternate dimension as soon as possible."

"No money? How'd you get all those clothes and stuff?"

"An emergency credit card."

"Why don't you just use that?"

"Well, once the company noticed that it was being used after a year of disuse, and the fact that I'm "dead"," I used air quotes here, "They shut it off because they thought it was identity theft."

"Okay, so what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. We're gonna need food and gas money and lodging and----"

"How does one come across currency in this realm?" Aragorn asked, looking up from his pipe. He never left me alone with Levi, which I thought was funny.

"By working. But that'd take too long, and anyway, I'm supposed to be dead, and none of you have birth certificates."

"Surely there is a way to get a lot of money, in a fast way." he mused.

"Why don't you do what you used to do to make cash?" Levi asked me.

"What did you used to do?" Legolas asked, who also never left me alone with Levi.

Before I could answer, Levi answered for me.

"A single woman, who does not want her identity known her can a fast buck if she has something of value to trade." Levi replied with a smirk.

Aragorn paled.

"Just what are you hinting at, young man?"

"He's trying to sound dirty." I replied with a scowl. "But he's only talking about karaoke. I'd forgotten about karaoke."

"Yup. Swing by Cap Joe's tonight, and you'll make all the money you'll need."

"There's only on problem, Einstein. I'm not supposed to be alive. You don't think that people will start being suspicious when dead Bliss Trevorson gets up singing karaoke."

"You're a freaking elf, Bliss. Can't you like, magically disguise yourself or something?"

"I'm an elf, not a shape shifter. Hmm…Maybe if I wore a wig. And did my make-up heavy. And maybe wore sunglasses---"

"And some fishnet stockings?" Levi suggested, and I smacked the back of his head.

"What are fishnet stockings?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing you'd ever see me wearing. Come on, come help me get disguised."

"What is karaoke, exactly?"

"There's this bar down by the lake called Cap Joe's. Every Saturday they have an open mike karaoke contest. Whoever wins gets five hundred dollars plus whatever tips people give them."

"But what is karaoke?"

"It's just singing. I've won before, so I'm pretty sure I can win again."

"Good. But I don't like the idea of you going to a bar. It will be rough, there, won't it?"

"Well, yes. But…you guys could come, too, and make sure that nobody messes with me."

"Alright." he nodded. "Go make the necessary preparations."

"Lucky ya'll are here on a Saturday, huh?" Levi mused.

"Get to work, grease monkey." I said.

"Go make me some lunch, woman." he retorted.

"There's leftovers from yesterday in your fridge. I put 'em in there last night." I replied, and Legolas and I walked across the road to my house.

"I don't like him." Legolas said.

"That seems to be your opinion of every male you've encountered in this world."

"Well, they're vulgar."

"We'll both be back where we belong soon. And as for Levi, he may be obnoxious, but he's harmless."

"Do you love him?" Legolas asked, and his blunt question surprised me.

"Of course I love Levi, but not in the way you're taking it. I love him the same way I love the food here, or country radio. Or lightnin' bugs or the heat of summer. He's a bit of home, a part of the scenery, you see?"

Legolas nodded, his expression unreadable.

"And anyway," I added, feeling bold, "Why do you care? It's not like we're---"

"I was concerned for you, is all. We're leaving in a few days, after all."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" I asked, and changed directions of where I was walking.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to show you my tree. And you didn't answer my question."

He retreated into silence, but I kept chattering to fill the emptiness our conversation had fallen into, as I led him into the woods.

"I planted this tree after we moved here. It was my secret spot, where I'd come to be alone."

"This forest is beautiful. What are these strange trees called?"

"Pine trees, and that stuff growing on them is called Spanish moss. My tree is even more special than them, though. It's a Mimosa tree."

"Which is?"

"You'll see." I pushed through the brush, and finally came to a clearing where I'd planted my tree.

It was in full bloom, with it's pink "flowers" which were more like fuzz balls, and dripping graceful fronds.

"Does she have a name?" he asked.

"I always called her Gwendolyn." I replied. "I suppose that was the elf in me, that made me love these trees so much."

Legolas smiled, and placed his hand against the trees bark. He muttered something in elvish, and the tree seemed to sway happily in response. It was subtle, though. Perhaps my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"She missed you." he said, withdrawing his touch, and sat down under Gwendolyn, in the shade. I sat next to him, my heart pounding.

"I missed her, too."

We didn't speak for a moment, and finally I asked,

"You still never answered my question."

He took a deep breath.

"If I were to say that my feelings toward you were merely of friendship, I would be lying." he said. "But---"

"No buts, Legolas. I have feelings for you, too, and---"

He took my hand.

"We face a perilous future, you and I. There is no certainty that either of us will even live through this war."

"Well, then, that's all the more reason to---"

"Aedinil, I'm in love with you. But understand that I cannot give you all the things that I should be able to. I've been practically disowned by my father, you know that. You deserve someone more stable, more honorable than I---"

"Where would I find anybody more honorable than you? I don't want anybody else, Legolas. I want you."

"You're so stubborn." he mused with a slight smile. "But I suppose courting you wouldn't be so bad."

I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to kiss me or something now?"

"We're not properly courting, yet, Aedinil. I haven't asked Aragorn's permission. You are so impatient." he grinned.

"Stupid chivalry." I muttered sarcastically.

"Mela en' coiamin." he said, and kissed the top of my head.

"Not fair. You know how bad I am at my native language."

He smiled.

"You'll just have to learn, then, won't you?"

_Sorry so short! Will get more soon! Just figured I'd get the whole Legolas/Bliss thing out of the way so I can some fun with that in later chapters. Please review with thoughts, compliments, criticism, or suggestions! :)_


	14. Chapter 14: Nearly A Brawl

_Wow, lots of awesome reviews! Thanks, guys! And yes, this part begins with a flashback._

Chapter 14:

"_I always thought this'd be your mom giving you this talk. Gosh, this is awkward…"_

_Dad rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit._

"_Bliss, when two people love each other,"_

_"Dad, spare me. They told us at school, and I've seen enough movies and stuff to---"_

_"You mean I don't have to go through with this? Thank goodness." he heaved a sigh of relief._

_I laughed._

"_Is this why you've gotten those new gray hairs?"_

_"Maybe." he laughed, then saddened._

"_I always thought that it'd be your mother giving you that talk, ya know?"_

_"Dad, I know. But she's gone and you can't blame yourself. It's nobody's fault she got…um," _

_I couldn't say the word._

"_I know. And if I could remarry, give you kids another mother, I would, but I can't seem to get Bethany out of my head. I'm still under her spell, after all these years."_

_"It was true love, then. And Matthew and I don't want another mom. We just want you to be happy."_

_He kissed the top of my head. _

"_Do you want your consolation prize now?"_

_"Consolation prize?"_

_"Do you remember when you were little and you were sick and had to get shots or something and I'd get you a Barbie doll or ice cream or something?"_

_"Well, yeah, but---"_

_"Well, I knew how awkward this talk was gonna be, so I got you something to make up for it." _

"_Dad, you didn't have to---"_

_"I did." with a smile, he pulled out a large shopping bag from under my bed._

_"That wasn't a very clever hiding place, Dad."_

_"Who cares?" he asked, and pulled out a formal dress. It was long and white, and covered in shimmering sequins. The back was cut out, and the top was cut into a 'V', but was still modest. It was gorgeous._

_"You didn't have to---"_

_"Yes, I did. Prom's coming up, and don't think I don't know it."_

_"How many weeks of groceries could this dress pay for?"_

_"None. Because you're not returning it. You're going to wear it and have a wonderful time."_

_"Okay, but do I have to wear it to prom?"_

_"Where else would you wear it?"_

_"I'd honestly rather just spend some time in the woods."_

_"The woods again, Bliss? What on earth is so intriguing to you about those trees?"_

_"I don't know. They just are. It's like…never mind, it's silly."_

_"No, it's not. What is it?"_

_"It's like they're calling me. Like I'm a part of them, like they're a part of me. I'm a real mental case, aren't I?"_

_Dad bit his lip, concealing some sort of emotion that I couldn't pin point._

"_You aren't a mental case. You're just different. Look, if you want, I can return the dress. You can have the money, and buy whatever you want."_

_I grinned._

"_**Whatever** I want?"_

"_I know what you're thinking, and you can have anything but **that**."_

_"Why are you so scared of the beach? We take vacations all over, in way more dangerous places. I want to see the ocean."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it…it feels like I should. It's an almost irresistible pull, I---" I sighed. "I sound like a lunatic."_

_"You don't sound like a lunatic, Bliss. So you have dreams? Who doesn't? They're just sort of different than everyone else's dreams."_

~Break~

"You guys are just like Chandler and Monica!" Boromir exclaimed.

I laughed.

"Something like that, maybe. Maybe we should put those DVDs away, huh, Boromir?"

"Never! I must learn the fate of Ross and Rachel! I'm all the way into Season Seven!"

"I'm not sure who I'm happier for. You guys or Boromir." Gimli said, and I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"And um, Aedinil?" Merry asked with a smirk.

"What Merry?"

"I kinda need you to do a favor for me."

"What?""Don't hit me when I say "I told you so"."

I laughed again, giddy.

Legolas grabbed me by the hand.

"It's about time to be getting ready."

"Oh, right. Levi's picking us up at eight."

"Where are you going?" Pippin asked.

"Cap Joe's, down by the lake. I'm gonna try to win us some funds to get us cross country."

"Can we go?"

"Nope."

"But Aedinil---"

"Look, I will make this up to you by taking you both to the grocery store."

"The grocery store?"

"It's an enormous place filled with food."

"Deal." Merry said, and I went to go get ready.

~Break~

"I look like an absolute freak." I said.

"Not necessarily." Legolas said.

We were crowded into the cab of Levi's pickup truck; there wasn't enough room, so Aragorn and Boromir rode in the back, and Gimli was watching Merry and Pippin.

I'd ended up wearing a long blonde wig that was leftover from Halloween a few years back, a basic tank top with ripped jeans ensemble, heavy makeup, and very dark aviator sunglasses.

"Oh, please, I look like Hannah Montana on a crack binge, if she were a hooker." I looked in the mirror, scrutinizing the smoky eye makeup and bright red lipstick.

"Ha!" Levi laughed. "Hannah Montana on a crack binge. I love the way your mind works, Bliss."

He opened the sliding window at the back of the cab.

"You guys alright back there?" he hollered, and Aragorn and Boromir nodded, looking sort of green.

"Do you think anyone will recognize me?"

"Hardly. You don't look like yourself, and even if you did, everyone is gonna be so drunk by the end of the night that they won't even remember having seen you."

"As long as they're not too drunk to tip me and vote." I said.

~Break~

"I do not like this place." Aragorn asserted, as we walked in and they looked around.

It was grungy, and dimly lit, full of less-than-savory characters.

"We only have to stay long enough to collect the prize money."

Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"You sure you're not being a little overly confident? Pride comes before a fall, Bliss."

"Usually. But I'm an elf, Levi. As a race, we are pretty much renowned for our voices."

"Whatever. I hear they got a good singer here."

"Please. I've won before, and I can do it again." I pointed out a table. "You guys sit here. Don't order any alcohol, it's probably way stronger than you guys are used to---"

Boromir smirked.

"Please. Every one at this table is an experienced drinker. Except for your Legolas, of course."

_Your Legolas. _I liked the way those words sounded.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. But don't get drunk or I'll kill you."

"So bossy." Boromir smiled. "Good luck, Legolas."

Legolas kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure you do not need me to go backstage with you? I don't like the idea of leaving you alone in a place like this."

"I can handle myself." I replied, and went backstage.

I told the tech guy a few songs I could do, and grabbed a bottle of water from the ice chest that Cap Joe kept back there for the singers.

A woman who was sitting down along the back wall looked at me with concern.

"You a little young to be here?"

"I'm nineteen." I replied.

"You sure you can handle them men out there? They get pretty rough. And you look pretty green. Can you handle it?"

"Oh, yeah. I can. Anyway, that's why the put chicken wire around the stage, isn't it?" I smiled weakly.

"You some new talent or somethin'?"

"Well, I'm not sure about talented, but I'm singing."

"Looks like it's just us two." she grinned. "And unless you've got some extra tricks you'll have trouble beating me. Where do you think the other competition is? They've all given up."

"A little confidence never hurt anybody." I smiled politely, even though I sort of wanted to drop kick the woman.

"You're up first, girlie girl." she said, and I stepped onto the stage as the first strains of music came on.

The song I'd picked to sing first was a classic one, "Don't Rain on My Parade" from Funny Girl. I knew that everyone here liked country music, but I liked to begin with a really awesome oomphy song, so the crowd could understand how well I could do it.

They applauded politely enough, but I could tell the only people really enjoying it were the people I'd brought.

The woman backstage smirked at me when I came offstage.

"Watch how it's done, sweetie." she said.

That's one thing about Southern women that I'd never understood, even though I did it, too.

When a Southern women called someone "sweetie" or "honey", it was usually an indication of how they didn't like that particular person. If you were in real trouble, they called you, "hun". Like, "Excuse me, hun, I'd hate to mess up your pretty little face."

"Sure thing, honey." I replied.

Her performance disgusted me.

She was practically pole dancing on the microphone stand, much to the liking of the drunk rednecks in the audience, to "Whisky Girl", by Toby Keith.

Ugh. Well, if they liked trashy, I suppose I could sing an even trashier song than that. I wasn't about to dance the way she was, but I could sing something these gents would like.

I went over to the tech guy and told him my new song.

"How'd ya like it?" the woman asked me with a snarl.

"Good. But I feel like maybe your dancing distracted from your voice. Don't you want them to actually know what it is you're singing?"

She laughed, and I went onstage.

"Here For the Party" by Gretchen Wilson, while smutty, was not the particular brand of smut that these men seemed to prefer. Basically, they wanted me to be wearing a dress so short it looked like a shirt and feel up the mike stand. How was I supposed to compete with that?

I was obviously the best singer of the two of us, but she had a whole bag full of "extra tricks".

I went backstage, seriously miffed.

"Um, could you not give away the farm on your next go round? I'd appreciate it."

"Little girl, you need to shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for ya."

I didn't reply, deciding that I definitely wouldn't win if I beat up my competitor.

She was a pretty big woman, and she looked strong, but she was no Uruk-hai. I could take her if I wanted.

Legolas came over to me.

"How'd they let you back here?" I asked.

"I came in anyway." he said. "Look, we can find the money some other way. This place is disgusting."

"I know. But I think I still might have a chance---"

"Aedinil, these men are drunkards. They are vile, slovenly, animalistic. They don't care about good music, obviously. I think it best if we leave."

"You're right. But I can't quit now. I have to follow through with this."

"This is ridiculous." he sighed. "There's no changing your mind, is there?"

"No. This has to work out."

The woman's song ended, and she came over to me.

"You're up, Blondie. Hey, pretty boy, this area is for contestants only."

"Um, excuse me, ma'am, but you should not be so rude to my boyfriend, thanks."

"Honey, you do not know who you're messin with. My boyfriend is one of the bouncers and he---"

"Bring it on, sweetie! My boyfriend is the best fighter you'll ever meet."

"Um, Aedinil, maybe we should go…"

"Not yet." I told him.

She put her hands on her hips, a true sign that she meant business.

"You wanna go, little girl? We can take this outside right now."

"Bring it. I've fought things bigger 'n uglier than you, and I ain't scared."

It was probably good that the tech guy got in between the two of us before it came to blows.

"Can we leave now, please, _melamin_?" Legolas said.

"Yeah." I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, we can leave now."

_Sorry for another cliff hanger, but if I don't study for chemistry I'm doomed to fail! Please review! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	15. Chapter 15: Midnight Discussions

_Thanks, reviewers! You guys are awesome! Mwahaha, just a few chapters left until they get back._

Chapter 15:

We came in the house.

"How did it turn out?" Gimli asked, looking up from the TV. They'd obviously taken the opportunity, with Boromir gone, to watch something besides Friends.

"No good. The lady who won wouldn't quit shaking her money maker so---"

"Money maker?" Pippin asked. "That sounds like a good idea. Why don't we just get one of those?"

I sighed, not wanting to explain.

"What are ya'll watching?" I changed the subject.

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off. He's a genius!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Eh, I could teach Ferris Bueller a thing or two." Merry said.

"We'll have to find money some other way…" I murmured.

"Rest for now." Aragorn told me. "You're worrying too much. That's my job, remember?" he smiled, but still looked worried about me.

"I will be fine, Aragorn. I just have to figure out a way to get everything done, that's all. I'm gonna go sit on the back porch for a while, get my thoughts in order." I said, and went outside.

The lightning bugs were dancing over the small lawn, and the familiar sound of frogs and crickets was soothing. Somewhere, a whippoorwill called every now and then.

I took a deep breath.

There had to be a way to someone get us to Kentucky!

I leaned against the side of the porch and drifted off the sleep a little, lulled by the nighttime sounds I loved so much.

Half asleep, I felt someone's hand stroke my cheek. I grabbed the hand without opening my eyes.

"_Melamin_." I murmured, and pressed the hand to my lips.

The hand jerked away quickly, and I snapped my eyes open.

It wasn't Legolas I was looking at, but Levi! He had a cup of hot tea in one hand, and looked annoyed.

"Sorry. I thought it was---" I blushed, embarressed.

"Your elf, I know." he said almost bitterly. "Look, I made some you tea. It's the way you always liked it. Tazo Awake with lemon and honey."

I smiled.

"You actually remembered my favorite drink?"

"Bliss, I only stalked you for five freakin' years." he said with a laugh, then grew serious.

"You need to quit beatin' yourself up over this karaoke thing. It was in shot in the dark. It missed. Move forward."

"Good advice." I said. "But easier said than done. How will we---"

"You could call your Dad, Bliss. He'd help."

"Oh, sure. He'd gladly pay to have me sent forever to an alternate dimension. Not happening."

"Well then, I have money. I've been putting some back, just a little here and there, you know. I've got almost two thousand dollars, cash, under my mattress. I want you to take it."

"I can't accept your money, Levi."

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes. Which is why I can't let you give me all that. You and your mom need it."

"You are so stubborn."

"Yes. But I've come to terms with it."

It was silent for a while, and he sat down next to me.

"So, Legolas, huh?" he asked with a smirk. "I never would've pegged you with somebody like him."

"Oh, really? Somebody handsome and strong and thoughtful and chivalrous and---"

"Spare me the speech. I always pictured you with somebody more rugged. You know the type. Meat and potatoes, pick-up-truck. A real dirt-under-the-nails kinda guy."

"Legolas is the only person for me, Levi. If all you're out here for is to bug me about my love life, then I'll just go inside."

"That wasn't all. I kinda wanted to ask you a favor."

"What, Levi?"

"It's my mom." he said softly. "I figured since you've got some sort of magical healy-thing goin' on, maybe you could…you know."

"You want me to heal your mom? I've always worked with wounds and things but I've never tried to cure a disease before."

"I figure there's no harm in trying. Plus, if it works, I could give you some money. As payment."

"What I have is a gift, and you can't charge for a gift, can you?"

I stood up, and took a long sip of the tea.

"Let's go. She's asleep, right?"

Levi nodded.

"Now, don't get your hopes up. I'm not confident that this'll change anything."

"I know." he replied, expectation written all over his face.

~Break~

"You should not be using all your energy trying to do this." Legolas said.

"I have to try. Mrs. Joplin has never been anything but nice to me."

We were whispering so we didn't wake her. She was heavily medicated, so thankfully she was in a deep sleep. She was hooked up to an IV drip, and a respirator.

"Why on earth isn't she at a hospital?"

"We have a nurse that comes every morning." Levi explained.

I took a deep breath, and placed my hands over her.

I closed my eyes, directing everything within me to making this woman well.

I felt a surge of energy rush through me, and it was over soon. I was terribly dizzy and fatigued.

"I've done what I can. Only time will tell." I told Levi.

"She has a doctor's appointment in two days. We should know by then." Levi whispered.

"I'm gonna go lie down." I said, feeling weak.

Levi nodded.

"I can't thank you enough. I'll see you in the morning. Legolas, wait up, I wanna talk to you."

Legolas looked at me, concerned.

"Can you make it back to your room alright?"

I nodded, wondering what on earth Levi would need to talk with Legolas about.

~Break~

"Um, Legless, I've been needing to talk to you. Ever since I found out that you and Bliss were together---"

"Yes?" Legolas asked impatiently.

They'd moved the conversation into Levi's living room, which was cluttered with old magazines, NASCAR paraphernalia, and hunting gear.

Legolas was sitting uncomfortably in an old armchair, which was careworn and smelled vaguely of stale cigarettes.

"I've been in love with Bliss for a really long time. I mean a really long time. Even when I thought she was dead."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Look, Legless, this is out of character for me. I'm an absolute ass, okay? But I have to make sure that you're going to treat her right."

"Of course I will."

"And I wanna make sure that you're gonna be able to step up and give her everything she deserves."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, sort of offended.

"What are your intentions with her, dude? Are you gonna marry her someday, or are you just gonna dump her, break her heart?"

"Why would I court her without serious intentions?" Legolas frowned. "Is that a common practice here, or something?"

Levi rolled his eyes.

"As long as you'll do right by her, I guess I can deal with the fact that I can't have her."

Legolas was annoyed, but slightly touched at the normally callous Levi showing such emotion.

"Levi, you'll find someone. Someone you'll love just as much, and she'll love you back, too. Some nice Southern woman who has the same interests as you, the same cares as you, and that's the same species as you--"

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Levi asked. "Did Mr. Sauvé just make a joke? Surprising."

_Sorry so short! Trying to update quickly! Please review! _


	16. Chapter 16: Midnight Discussions Prt Two

Chapter 16:

Legolas was mulling over what Levi had said.

They'd talked for over an hour or more, on courting rituals from the realm Aedinil had been raised in, and they all seemed like simple gestures of affection. They were easy things, things like purchasing flowers and something called chocolate and going out to dinner and a movie. It was what Levi had called a "real date".

They all seemed easy, and cheap compared to the rituals of home, Legolas decided.

For at home, it was common that displays of love were much more extravagant and difficult. Of course, during wartime, there wasn't much time for things like that, but then,

what was a few years in the life of an elf?

And she was an elf, wasn't she?

She wasn't human, and she wasn't a citizen of Earth. She was of Middle Earth.

Levi had explained that she'd been raised in those customs, so she expected them.

Aedinil had never hinted at ever wanted any of those things, but Legolas didn't want to disappoint her. She wasn't the type of woman who'd come right out and say exactly what she wanted, was she?

Legolas closed his hand over a wad of bills Levi had given him. Two hundred and fifty dollars. The number meant very little to Legolas, since he still didn't quite understand the currency system of this world.

"Take her on a real date. A perfect evening out."

"I hardly know anything about this world." Legolas had argued.

Levi had rolled his eyes.

"I suppose she'll have to drive. But you need to take her out to eat somewhere really nice, down near the river, where they play jazz and have street performers and stuff. She loves it down there. Around sunset. There are nice enough restaurants down there, for the tourists and stuff."

"And this is a typical courtship ritual?" Legolas had asked, thinking it sounded pointless. They loved each other; why did they need to do all this as some sort of affirmation of their relationship?

But if that was what women from this world expected, Legolas would do it for Aedinil.

"And before the date, you are supposed to give her flowers and chocolates."

"Her favorite flower is the elanor flower."

"Well, we don't have elanor flowers here." Levi had rolled his eyes. "Roses are what you need. Red roses. At least a dozen. They symbolize love. And her favorite chocolates are Godiva."

"Where do I get these things?"

"I'll take care of it. The last thing we need is you trying to talk with normal people." Levi had said, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want Bliss to be happy no matter who she's with." Levi had explained, a pained expression on his face.

"Legolas?" Gimli asked, breaking Legolas out of his thoughts.

"What, Gimli?""You look preoccupied. Wanna talk about it, lad?"

"No. There's nothing to talk about."

"Alright, then." Gimli turned away, but Legolas stopped him.

"On second thought…"

Gimli turned around, grinning.

"What's troubling you?"

"What are some dwarfish courting customs?" Legolas asked.

Gimli quirked an eyebrow.

"Planning on catching yourself a dwarf?"

"Yes, Gimli. That's exactly what I was thinking. You are so perceptive." Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. What's on your mind?"

"Levi told me that I needed to take Aedinil on a date."

"What's a date?"

Legolas explained what Levi had told him.

"Interesting. I say do it. What have you got to lose?"

"I just feel like it's not necessary. We love each other. Why do we need to affirm that by some silly custom?"

Boromir put the TV on mute.

"I cannot help overhearing your ridiculous conversation. You get to spend an entire evening alone in this remarkable world with an even more remarkable woman? It's a win-win situation. Don't be stupid like Ross, Legolas. He makes many bad decisions, thus taking him farther and farther away from his dreams of Rachel. Do you want to end up like him?"

"Boromir, I am going to take those DVDs and beat you to death with them." Legolas said.

"As long as I'm finished with Season 10." Boromir retorted.

Aragorn walked in.

"Where have you been for all this time?"

"Bliss and I were speaking. She's asleep now. How fares the boy's mother?"

"I could not tell." Legolas replied.

"How is she?"

"Fine. Fine, but tired. You should be resting."

"I'm not tired."

"Legolas…"

"I'm really not tired. I have good news, though. Levi told me that the car will be finished within the next day or so. So we can return home soon."

Aragorn nodded grimly.

"I have put in some thought to why we are here."

"Why? I myself have no theories." Boromir said, tiptoeing around Merry and Pippin, who were asleep.

"The last thing I can remember of home was Pippin grabbing something in the water. Something that shone with an inner light. Aedinil saw it also."

"The palantir." Legolas said, as realization dawned on him.

"It's the only thing I can make any sense of. Zaida must've put some sort of charm over it."

"Why just us?" Gimli said. "Why not Eomer, or Théoden or Gandalf?"

"I have some ideas about that as well. Eomer and Théoden aren't part of our Fellowship, so she felt no need to take them as well. And as for Gandalf, Zaida is not powerful enough to affect a him. Not even as great a sorceress as her can affect a wizard. That's just my theory, of course."

"It makes sense." Boromir said.

"What if we need a palantir to get back?"

"We don't have a palantir, and this doesn't look like a world that would have one." Boromir said.

Aragorn shot him a look that said, "My point exactly."

"I trust that we could find a way back the way Aedinil came to us." Legolas said. "That is our only hope right now."

The conversation lingered, moving on to lighter, more trivial things. They didn't speak of their fears of being stuck in this world forever, but rather of things that weren't so morbid.

"Um, Aragorn, can I ask you a favor?" Legolas asked him with a slight smile.

"You mean besides courting my only daughter? Ask away." Aragorn laughed.

"I need your help with something tomorrow…"

_More coming soon! Please, please review! I'm typing my fingers off just for you! :)_


	17. Chapter 17: Date

_Don't worry, they'll be getting back to ME in the next two, maybe three, chapters or so. Apologizing in advance for the romance. I will try to keep it toned down. Where are all my reviewers? Lol Please review. It means so much! And it's easy to do._

Chapter 17:

"This, my hobbit friends, is called Kroger's." I said.

Their eyes were wide, as we went in through the sliding glass doors, and I grabbed a buggy.

"It's like I've died and gone to Heaven." Pippin whispered reverently.

"Now, remember, you're supposed to be kids. So if anybody talks to you, you guys are like, nine."

"I don't know why we have to wear these ridiculous shirts." Merry said, looking distastefully at his Spongebob Squarepants T-shirt.

"Pippin's shirt is cooler than mine. It's got Lightning McQueen on it."

"Merry, they're just costumes. Do you think I like wearing a wig, sunglasses, and mommy pants? Or that Legolas likes it under that wig and fake mustache? He's wearing tie dye for Pete's sake."

"I feel filthy." Legolas complained, morose.

"He is posing as my filthy hippie husband, and I'm posing as a dumpy housewife so you two can enjoy the grocery store. So for Heaven's sake, have fun. But blend in."

Pippin grabbed a six pack of Red Bull from a rack and held it up.

"Can we get this? It looks interesting. What is it?"

"You are not allowed to drink Red Bull, young man." I said, in a very maternal voice.

"What's Red Bull?" Merry asked.

"Nothing that you two ever need to drink, **ever**. Trust me."

Pippin glumly put it back on the shelf.

Merry went over to the produce section.

"Look at the variety of everything! Some of this stuff isn't even in season!"

"Not a problem here." I said, trying to keep my voice low.

An old woman drove by in her cart, smiling nostalgically at Merry and Pippin.

"I remember when my boys were that age." she said.

"Oh, yes." I smiled, speaking an octave lower than normal and with a thicker accent.

"They grow up too fast, don't they?"

"Yes, little lady, they do. But, my, what big feet they have for such small boys."

"Well, you know that awkward phase boys go through, when they're all knees and elbows. And feet." I chuckled, and Legolas smiled politely.

It had been really hard to find shoes that fit them, actually. When we'd been to the mall to shop for them, I'd had to buy from a Big & Tall store.

The lady grabbed Pippin by the cheek.

"You are just the little cutie, aren't you?"She took out her pocketbook (Yes, she was old enough to have a pocketbook.) and pulled out two one-dollar bills. She handed one to each of them.

"Is it enough to buy Red Bull?" Merry asked, and the old woman laughed.

"Red Bull! Good luck, Momma." she patted my hand conspiratorially, and ambled off towards the bakery.

Merry and Pippin threw an armload apiece into the buggy.

"What on earth are we gonna do with all these apples?"

"We're going to eat them, Aedinil. What else?" Pippin asked me.

We spent about three hours in the grocery store, Merry and Pippin darting everywhere, and asking questions about everything. We finally paid for all those apples with the last of my cash.

When we got home (Kroger was within walking distance of our trailer park, so we didn't have to drive.), the three of them went over to Levi's.

"Well, why can't I come?" I asked.

"It's a guy thing." Legolas explained. "Just you know, us guys. I'll see you in a bit, _lirimaer."_

"Well, hurry it up. I don't like being alone in this place. Too many memories."

He kissed my hand.

"_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." _he said with an impish smile, made all the more ridiculous from his disguise, and went over to Levi's, taking the hobbits with him.

I went in, and was very glad to see that Gimli and Boromir hadn't left.

"My lady." Boromir greeted, and turned off the TV.

"Boromir, after all we've been through, you still won't call me by my first name?"

"Sorry, Aedinil."

I crossed the floor to get to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just getting a Coke."

"Well, wouldn't getting a Coke be much better if you were getting a Coke while wearing something nice?" Gimli said.

"What? Gimli, did you turn into a woman or something?"

"No. I just thought that maybe you'd like relaxing in something a little more comfortable. Like a nice dress or something."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Both of you are acting really funny. Did you buy 'pipe weed' from the guy down the street? Cuz, lemme tell ya, it is **not** the same as---"

"No, we haven't smoked in ages." Boromir replied. "But wouldn't you like to take off that wig and fix your hair? Maybe put on some of the good smelling water everyone seems so fond of here?" Boromir laughed, recalling something. "You know, when Rachel was dating Barry, he bought her some perfume, too. And her friend Mindy---"

"Boromir, I'm gonna burn those Friends DVDs. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just don't think you look quite good enough, in that disguise, to---"

"To what? I'm not going anywhere special."

The two exchanged sly (At least, they thought they were sly), glances and then looked at me.

"What do you two know that I don't know?"

"Nothing." Gimli said, trying to look innocent.

"Oh, really? Maybe if you won't tell me, Gimli, Boromir will."

"I most certainly will not."

"Not even if I, oh, I don't know…" I reached into the DVD case and grabbed Season 10 of Friends. "Crushed this with my elven strength?"

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, come now, lass, that's sort of kicking below the belt." Gimli said.

"Boromir, come on, tell me."

"No."

I shrugged."Then I guess you'll never know what happens to Ross and Rachel."

I tightened both hands around the DVD.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Boromir cracked. "Legolas is going to take you on a 'date', which is why you need to put on better clothes that that frumpy thing you're wearing."

"Oh, no, you guys, all this TV you've been watching has corrupted your speech!"

"Whatever." Boromir said. "Could you **be** any more unprepared? Go get ready."

I grinned, and went into my bedroom.

How sweet! He wanted it to be a surprise. I quickly freshened up, and put on a forest green sundress, and let down my hair. It was kinda frazzled from being under a wig all day, which was fine, seeing as I'd have to wear a hat to hide my ears.

I brushed it, and put on a grey knitted slouch hat, the only kind that I felt would appropriately hide my ears that didn't make me look like I was going skiing in the Alps.

I just wore plain flip-flops, opting for comfort rather than looking good. If I wore heels, it would just look like I was trying too hard.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"Guys, get the door!" I called. There was no reply.

"Guys?" I asked again, and there was still no reply. "Guys, seriously?"

I went myself, and opened the door to find a grinning Legolas, holding a bouquet of like, a billion red roses and a box of Godiva truffles.

He was dressed nicely, but not too nicely, and politely handed me the flowers.

"Did I get the first part right?" he asked shyly.

I laughed.

"I don't know. I've never been on a date. But according to TV and movies, you're doing flawlessly."

"Do we take the flowers and chocolate along, or…"

"We leave them here." I said, taking them out of his hands and setting them down on the couch.

"Where are we going and how are we getting there?" I asked him.

"We're going to "the river", according to what Levi says is your favorite place in Natchez, and you're driving his truck, which he has kindly loaned us."

"Hmm, that was generous. What's the catch?"

"He only wants to see you happy, _melamin_." Legolas said, and held the truck door open for me.

"Sorry you weren't surprised." Legolas said. "I could've picked Aragorn to wait a the house instead of Boromir and Gimli."

He got in on the other side of the truck and held my hand as I drove about thirty minutes to Natchez.

I loved the pier that'd been built down on the banks of the Mississippi River, and Legolas had timed it right at sunset.

The colors from the sun glinted off the water as the sun dimmed, and lights from the building glinted off the surface as well. Restaurants and little tourist trappy stores crowded to the edge of the river, and a few people wandered here and there, taking in the amazing view.

Legolas put his arm around me, and I snuggled closer to him.

"I'm really glad I followed through with this." he said, and kissed the top of my head.

This felt amazingly right, just the two of us, sharing this amazing, yet simple moment.

"Are you hungry, darling?" he asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the restaurants, from which delicious smells were coming.

I laughed.

"Are you sure you're not part hobbit?" I asked, then I paused. "Wait. How are we paying for all of this?"

"Levi."

"Legolas…"

"I earned it." he said with a grin.

"How?"

"Let's just say that his curly hair should be much more manageable from now on."

I laughed.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked me. "All these places look the same to me."

"I've only ever actually eaten at one place here, and that's Marie's."

"Well, do you like it?"

I nodded.

"But it's Creole. So you probably won't like it."

"What's Creole?"

"It's spicy. I'm not even sure that they have peppers in Middle Earth."

"Peppers?"

"My point exactly. Creole food burns your mouth."

"And you willingly subject yourself to that?"

"It tastes good." I said. "I mean, you're not used to it, so you probably won't like it."

He looked doubtful, but he still nodded.

"I'll try anything once." he said manfully.

"Legolas, we can go to a steakhouse or something."

"No. I want to go to Marie's." he said stubbornly.

"Fine." I laughed. "I don't believe anyone has ever worked so hard to make a date perfect."

"Well, you deserve it." he replied, as we went into the restaurant.

There was a brief wait, but we got a table quickly enough. I ordered gumbo to start, and let Legolas taste it.

His face was priceless.

Sputtering, he said, "I believe I've found the way to defeat Sauron."

We laughed so hard that the waiter looked at us as if we were insane.

I ended up ordering spicy fried catfish, which I'd really missed, and Legolas ended up with bland grilled chicken.

We shared bananas foster for dessert, which Legolas actually liked.

After dinner, we went walked along the cobblestone walkway that had been placed along the riverbank, under the streetlamps, and finally sat down on the edge, hand in hand, to watch the riverboats laze by along the river.

A few people were still on the streets, enjoying the still heat and the sights, and somewhere not far off, a street performer was playing a marvelous version of "Moonriver" on a saxophone.

The sultry tones of the music and summer heat only added to the depth of our feelings, and the enjoyment of the moment.

He turned my face toward his.

Our faces drew nearer, and knew he was about to kiss me, but I drew back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just…" I blushed. "I think I might be bad at it."

"Not possible."

"I just don't want to disappoint---"

He interrupted by covering my mouth with his.

I'm not sure about him, but I certainly wasn't disappointed.

_Sorry for the gushiness! I just thought ya'll needed to see them as a couple for a little bit. I promise more interesting things happen later. _


	18. Chapter 18: Edisto

_Special thanks to Samantha-chan for the "are we there yet" inspiration!_

Chapter 18:

I was dishing up breakfast when Levi burst in.

"Okay, Bliss. This is enough."

"What?"

Normally, in the morning, he was merely concerned with getting some of my biscuits and gravy, not talking.

"The van is fixed. It has a full tank of gas, enough to get you at least across the state."

"Levi, you're forgetting about the money. I still have to---"

"No. These guys need to get back before the whole story is messed up."

"You wanna get rid of us that badly?" I teased, and made a plate for him.

"It's only a matter of time before you guys get caught here. People have begun to notice the bunch of strangers staying here."

"Well---"

"I have money. And you're gonna take it." he said.

"I'm gonna? Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"Since now. If you don't accept the money, I'm calling your father. And I'm gonna tell him everything."

"You can't do that!"

"I can, and I will. And I have one other condition."

"What's your other condition?"

"I wanna go with you guys."

"What about your mom?"Levi rolled his eyes.

"Not to Middle Earth, Bliss! To Kentucky. I wanna make sure ya'll get there safely."

"We can handle ourselves. And, let's face it, I need a vacation."

"Levi, I can't accept your money. I'm sorry. It's a matter of pride."

"I** will** call him. I have half a mind to do it anyway."

"Levi, please, it'd kill him!"

"Then take the money and go."

"Why the sudden urgency?"

"I heard Mrs. Gurnecky talking about all you guys with Mr. Aldridge." he explained.

I sighed.

"Then we'd better get on with the show, I suppose. But how can I take your money, Levi, when your mom is too sick to even work?"

Levi beamed.

"Didn't I tell ya, Bliss? She got the results back from her yesterday's doctor appointment. She's cancer-free. 100%."

~Break~

After eating breakfast, and printing the maps I'd need from Google maps, I packed some things I wanted to take to Middle Earth with me.

The first thing I grabbed was a scrapbook, full of all sorts of pictures of me and my family. I also tried to pack some things that would be useful, like sturdy blue jeans, thick socks, and my motorcycle boots. I'd never ridden a motorcycle, but Harley Davidson boots proved to be better for hiking than actual hiking shoes. They'd last a few years of battles and stuff. I tucked a toothbrush and toothpaste into the bag, glad that I'd have them, at least as long as they lasted, and a package of Tazo tea bags.

Looking around my bedroom was the hardest part.

Seeing a place for the very last time, when you know it's the last time, is probably one of the hardest things there is to do.

I threw my bag into the back of the van, along with everyone else's things. They didn't really have much to pack.

Levi came up behind me, tossing a camo backpack on top of all our things.

"Thanks for letting me travel with the Fellowship." he said.

"Well, it's only fair. It's your money, after all."

We left around mid-afternoon, after Boromir finished watching the tenth season of Friends.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked after about two hours of driving.

We all were, so I pulled into a Taco Bell drive through.

"What on Earth is this place?" Gimli asked.

"A fast food restaurant. You order at the window, and they hand the food to you. You don't even have to get out of the car."

To avoid confusion, I ordered tacos for everyone.

It was not a good decision. After the first bite, none of them, not even Merry and Pippin, would continue eating.

"You guys really hate it that much?" I asked.

"Not to be rude or anything, but that has got to be the worst thing I've ever put in my mouth. And I've eaten some pretty disgusting things." Pippin said.

Popeye's proved to be much more satisfactory for everyone.

At least it was somewhat similiar to food they were used to.

I drove until about midnight, when Levi decided to take the wheel over.

I insisted that I was an elf and didn't need to rest at the moment, but he wouldn't listen.

I didn't argue much, since I was bored with driving.

I went in the back and ended up falling asleep on Legolas' shoulder. When I woke up, we were in Georgia, very near the border of South Carolina.

The horrific thing that woke me up was Merry. He opened his mouth and uttered the four most horrible words any hobbit could ever speak.

"Are we there yet?"

~Break~

"We've made fantastic time." I told Aragorn over lunch. "Levi must've flown."

"Excuse me, Ms. Lead Foot, I stayed within the speed limit. Mostly."

We'd stopped at a little barbeque place by the side of the road, and were contentedly eating chopped pork sandwiches.

One of the things I'd miss most about this place was the food.

"When should we reach our destination?" he asked.

"If we drive through the night again, by tomorrow morning."

"Actually, I have a request." Gimli said. "I know that time is of essence, but it seems a shame to leave this world so soon. I have seen little besides the inside of your dwelling, Aedinil."

"So what are you suggesting to do, Gimli?" Aragorn asked.

"What if, for one night, we just stop somewhere and enjoy our time here? Just for one night."

He looked at Aragorn expectantly.

"Fine. But just one night. I, too, am curious about this world. The better parts, anyway. Aedinil, is there anything you could suggest?"

I thought for a moment.

"Um, why don't we drive to the coast? We have to go through South Carolina, anyway. We could go to one of those barrier islands. We could see the ocean." I said, getting excited at the prospect.

"I actually think that there's some sort of fair or festival or something going on Edisto." Levi said. "I saw a commercial for it last week."

"Edisto?" I asked.

"It's a barrier island. It seems to me," he said, examining our map, "That if we took the interstate, and didn't stop for anything, we could be there before dark."

"I miss Ross and Rachel." Boromir said, and took a bite out of his sandwich, looking forlorn.

The general consensus seemed to be that we all thought it best to ignore Boromir when he referenced Friends from now on.

Legolas pulled me close to him.

"I like this idea. Is it really near the sea?" He asked Levi.

"Yeah. That's why it's called an island, Legless." he said, and rolled his eyes.

I hated it when Levi mispronounced Legolas' name.

"All in favor of Gimli's idea?" Aragorn asked.

We all agreed.

~Break~

Edisto was incredible. I honestly wished we could be there long enough to see the place in the daylight.

They were all set up for a festival, which I later found out was in honor of mermaids. Mermaids! It seemed like the appropriate festival for a dimension jumping Fellowship to take part in.

Levi, who I'd made carry the money, handed everybody twenty dollars apiece.

"Have fun, guys." he said.

"Wait." Aragorn said.

"We must all meet back here in an hour, just to check up on one another. And we must not go alone. We'll split into groups. Boromir and Gimli, take Merry and Pippin. I'll go with Levi, and Aedinil and Legolas can be their own group."

"And don't talk to anybody if you can help it. And try to look like you know what you're doing." I added.

We all went in different directions.

I pulled Legolas toward where I could hear live music, coming from a rickety stage.

They were playing Freebird, which I found humorous.

"This was one of my favorite songs." I told him, trying to make my voice heard in the throng of people.

Something caught his eye, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward it.

"What kind of enchantment is this?" he asked, nearly agape, looking at a very large Ferris wheel.

It was lit up against the black sky, brightly colored and perfect.

"It's not magic. It's a machine."

"It's marvelous. What is it's purpose?"

"For fun." I smiled. "Wanna go for a ride?"

He looked uneasy at the mention of it.

"Um, you mean, actually get on that thing? It's nice to look at, but…We're still inland." he suggested with a smile.

"Wanna go see the ocean? Have you ever seen it, Aedinil?"

I shook my head.

"Never. But I've always wanted to."

He smiled, and we walked away from the crowds, following a sidewalk in the direction of the beach. Luckily, there were signs marking the way.

Not that we needed them. I could feel the ocean beckoning, now that we were thinking about it.

It's call was irresistible, and seeing it was like seeing the sun after being locked up for years in darkness. I'm not being dramatic; that is exactly how it felt.

Moonlight shimmered of it's dark, mesmerizing surface, making waves and ripples of silver.

Not a full moon, mind you, but it was dangerously close to being full.

Legolas grinned at me, and pulled of his shirt.

"Wanna swim?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly, and took off my flip-flops, sort of envying the male freedom of being able to strip down whenever they wanted. I was gonna have to swim in my shorts and tank top.

We were stunned out of our reverie by a shocked voice behind us.

"Bliss? Bliss Trevorson? Is that really you?"

_Who is the mysterious person? Read the next chapter to find out! Oh, and please review. They are the highlights of an otherwise mundane and bleak day._


	19. Chapter 19: Ah, The Plot Thickens

_Thanks! You reviewers are incredible! And those of you who are reading without reviewing, I would appreciate it very much if you did. It takes like three seconds. Come on, people! Lol Thanks to Puppet White for the Gimli scene in this chapter! (And congrats for guessing what I was planning for Boromir!) Anyway, without further ado, I present…_

Chapter 19:

"Bliss Trevorson?!"

I turned around, thinking quickly, and assume the first fake accent that came to mind. It came out sort of British/Austrailian-esque.

"Were you talking to me?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

It was little Sharon Aldridge! Little Sharon Aldridge who'd been Matthew's girlfriend when I'd left.

One look at how she'd grown up in the past year made me rethink calling her "little". Puberty had treated her good. Very good, as her halter top and mini skirt showed. I wondered if Matthew was still involved with the little floozy.

"Yes, I was talking to you. Why are you talking to me all funny? I know who you are. You're supposed to be dead, you know."

"I can assure you that this must be some mistake." I said, mustering a polite smile.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"The woman I'm thinking about disappeared. Her name was Bliss Trevorson. You look just like her. Same age, too."

"My dear, my name is Sarah Jones. I'm sorry about your friend, but I am obviously not her."

"I'm not sure I believe you." she crossed her arms, but I could see some of her resolve melting.

"Would you like to see some identification?" I bluffed, hoping she wouldn't call me on it.

"You look just like her!" she protested.

"Look, can you please leave us alone? We didn't fly all the way from England to argue with teenagers."

Luckily, the girl's father intervened, looking over at us curiously.

"Sharon! Come look, your brothers found a fiddler crab!"

"Go on, then." I waved her away.

She left, reluctantly, still looking doubtful, and joined the rest of her family, who were spotlighting little sea creatures with flashlights.

Legolas sighed, and put his shirt back on.

"And the moment is ruined. Are you alright?"

He put his arm around me, as we walked away from the beach.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Aedinil…" he looked at me knowingly.

"What are the odds of being recognized here? It's just too bizarre. Of all the people in the world, somebody from Caddo had to be here. Here, of all places!"

"You successfully diverted her." he said soothingly, but threw a cautious glance back at the shoreline, just to be sure.

~Break~

"I'm telling you, it was rigged!" Gimli said exasperatedly, glaring at Merry and Pippin, who were having trouble toting all the prizes they'd won.

"It was easy, Gimli." Merry said. "You just throw the ball at the milk jugs, and knock them over."

"It was rigged, I tell you! Rigged!" he exclaimed, then saw something that made him smirk.

He elbowed Boromir.

"Look, laddie. She's eyeing you the way a thirsty dog looks at water."

He gestured to a woman leaning against the side of the funnel cake cart.

She was dirty blonde, her hair up in a ponytail. She looked about thirty, and was tall for most women, and wasn't really dressed femininely, wearing ripped jeans and a loose T-shirt.

Still, she was an attractive woman.

She strode over to Boromir, who looked a little uncomfortable. This was his first real contact with another person in this realm, if you didn't count Levi.

"Hey." she said conversationally. "I'm Tanya. And you are?"

"Um," he said, forgetting the name that Aedinil had told him to use here.

"Matthew." he said, using the name that he could remember Aedinil calling her brother.

"Mattie, huh?" she grinned, showing charmingly crooked teeth.

"What say you and I get better acquainted?"

Boromir blushed.

"Milady, Um…" then he remembered how they'd acted around women on Friends. Nobody in this world said "milady".

He took her outstretched hand and shook it.

"How **you** doin'?" he asked, using such an exact impersonation of Joey Tribbiani that Tanya laughed.

"Joey Tribbiani, huh?" she smiled. "You know of him?" Boromir asked, enthralled.

"Know of him? I've seen every episode at least twice."

She held up her purse so he could see.

The a photo of the cast of Friends had been emblazoned onto her handbag, much to the horror of Gimli, Merry, and Pippin.

"Oh, dear Valar, there's two of them!" Gimli cursed. "Come on, lads. Let's go get some food or something while these two talk."

They left before the two could begin swapping stories of their favorite plotlines, best quotes, etc.

~Break~

"Aragorn, Levi, hey!" I said, glad to've found him and Levi.

Levi had apparently been introducing Aragorn to the wonderful world of Lucky Ducks.

"We need to leave." I said, as inconspicuously as I could muster. "I was almost recognized, but if she sees Levi here, too---"

"Who's here?" Levi interjected.

"Sharon Aldridge." I said. "And the rest of her family, too. We need to---"

We were interrupted by Boromir, who was walking with a woman.

"Everyone, this is Tanya." he introduced her.

"Hey, Tanya." I said congenially. "Sorry to meet you and leave on such short notice, but we've gotta get back on the road."

"But we just got here." Boromir pointed out.

"Yeah, but, something has come up."

"What, are you hiding from the law?" the woman, Tanya, asked with a slight smile.

I got an idea.

"No. But I'm being stalked." I lied, trying to sound pathetic and victim-y.

"There's this guy I dated in high school and he's really jealous of me now that I'm with someone else. I've thought about a restraining order, but---"

"Listen, if he's here, you shouldn't have to leave. I own a private bit of beach on the other side of the island. I'm friends with the band. We were gonna go over later and have some drinks after their show. Ya'll can come, if you want. Nobody will be there besides us. Sound good?"

I looked at Aragorn, once again trying to figure out what he wanted me to do. I couldn't tell, his face was so passive! Darn his perfectly executed poker faces!

"We really should get going…" I said, but Boromir stepped in.

"We can spend a few hours, there, can't we?" he asked Aragorn.

"I don't see why not."

Ugh, I was gonna kill Boromir!

"Fine. Fine. We can. Sounds like fun. Generous offer. Thank you."

I said to Tanya with a smile, but glared at Boromir. He only winked at me.

After finding Merry and Pippin and Gimli, who'd ended up spending every drop of their cash at a fried Twinkie booth, we got in the van and followed Tanya out to her house, which was right next to a mile-long stretch of pristine, lonely beach.

~Break~

The band got there after us, and fortunately I'd called down a lot.

There was just something about the ocean that made it nearly impossible to stress out.

That, and sitting with Legolas on the cool sand while listening to someone play acoustic guitar wasn't bad for my nerves, either.

Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin sat around a driftwood fire Tanya had built, drinking a few beers and listening to the musicians.

Levi sat nearby, texting someone.

"Who ya textin'?" I asked.

"Uh, nobody." he said, and I could tell he was lying.

"Fine, then. Be mysterious." I rolled my eyes, and looked again at the waves lapping against the sand.

The pull and push of it was mesmerizing, almost hypnotic.

I took off my flip flops and stood up.

"We ever gonna finish what we started?" I asked Legolas, who grinned at me mischievously.

He whipped off his shirt, and was in the water before I could even run to the edge.

"Not fair! You're faster than me!"

He laughed, and splashed me.

"Hey!"

I jumped in, and looked up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?"

"The stars and moon. Don't you just love how the moon turns the water all silver?"

Legolas nodded as another wave hit the shore, bigger than the last one. We were drenched with water as the wave covered us.

I shrieked and laughed.

"Of course! Now we're completely soaked!"

I went deeper into the water, wondering how it was possible to be this happy.

"How long can we hold our breath?" I asked Legolas.

"The longest I've ever gone is an hour, but I just gave up because I was bored. For all I know, we could live underwater."

"Awesome." I said, and ducked under the waves.

I surfaced, laughing.

"This is everything I always thought it would be."

Legolas only stared at me, his eyes alive with some sort of inner fire.

"What? Have I got two heads or something?"

He swam towards me, pulled me closer, and kissed me softly, yet urgently.

I returned the kiss, not wanting this moment to end.

~Break~

Tanya let us sleep all night under the stars, on the beach. She hated the corporate hotel chains on the island.

We left early the next morning, and Levi drove. Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin, slept in the back.

"Could you and Legless change clothes, maybe? You both smell like low tide."

"I like the smell. It smells like ocean."

Legolas nodded in agreement.

Boromir rolled his eyes.

"Elves." he said.

"Elves." Levi repeated with a roll of his eyes and a grin in my direction.

"How'd it go with your lady friend last night, Boromir?" Levi asked conversationally.

"She gave me her phone number." Boromir said. "Which is good, but we're leaving." he said, somewhat sadly.

"Oh, come on." Levi said. "Son of the Steward of Gondor? Ass-kicking member of the Fellowship? You'll catch somebody just as good once you get back."

"Oh, before I forget, Levi, how much money do we have left?" I asked.

"Plenty. What do you need?"

"We're gonna need to get a hotel room tonight."

"Why?"

"Legolas and me need it."

Levi's eyes grew wide.

"Look, Bliss, I've supportive of this whole relationship and all, but I'm pretty sure this is where I'm gonna hafta draw a line."

It took a moment for me to understand his meaning.

"Levi! Get your brain out of the gutter. It has nothing to do with that!" I blushed, and Boromir and Legolas looked confused.

Ah, people with innocent minds. Gotta love 'em.

"It's a full moon tonight." I explained.

"Full moon? Is that code for some weird Middle Earth thing I don't really understand?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you don't know about it. Elves can't look at moonlight when the moon is full."

"Why?"

"Because it makes us go a little crazy, that's why."

Gimli snorted.

"A **little** crazy?"

"What do you mean by crazy?"

"I don't know. I don't really remember what it's like."

"But believe me, Levi, they do not need to get moonstruck. In this realm, it could be disastrous."

"Have you seen the episode of Friends where Ross and Rachel get drunk in Las Vegas? It's sort of like that. Only a thousand times worse." Boromir explained.

"Really?" Levi asked me, looking amused. "You're telling me that elves don't **always** act stuck up and bland?"

"I am an enlightened being, Levi." Legolas said.

"Yup. What he said." I agreed. "That goes double for me."

~Break~

We got to Kentucky around five in the afternoon.

We rented two double rooms at a Best Western, about ten miles from Dragon Mouth Cave State Park.

It made me uncomfortable being so close to Dad and Matthew. Running in to one of them would be really awkward.

I decided it would be best if I didn't leave the hotel room until the point where we went back.

Being seen at this point would be disastrous to what we had to do.

I sat on the hotel bed, flipping through the photo album I'd brought.

Everybody else was across the parking lot with Levi, getting some to-go food from a Western Sizzlin'. They'd better remember my lemon pepper chicken, I thought as I looked nostalgically at the pictures.

I found one that had been one of my favorites, of Dad, Matthew, and me.

We'd been fishing that day, on a trip to Lake Charles, in Louisiana.

We were grinning, holding up a really tiny bass; all of us were terrible at catching fish, but we enjoyed it anyway.

Matthew was young and baby-faced in the picture, and so was I (at least compared to how I looked now).

How old had we been? I think he was nine and I'd been fifteen.

Dad was sandwiched in between us (we'd all been trying to fit in the photo), his arms around each one of us, beaming.

I traced both of their faces with my index finger, and the realization hit me that I'd never see either of them again. Once I went back, I was going back forever.

I'd never hear their voices, never get to see my brother grow up, never get to see my father smile again.

I realized I was crying, and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. There was no use looking all red and blotchy when everyone got back; they'd realize I'd been crying.

That's when I noticed Levi.

He was leaning in the doorframe, gazing at me with sympathy.

"Bliss, if you want to see them, they're not far from here."

"I can't. It would be wrong to make them lose me twice."

He crossed the floor and sat beside me, grabbing my hand in a consolatory manner.

"Will you regret it forever if you don't?"

I paused, unable to respond.

"All it'll take is one phone call, Bliss."

He handed me his cell phone, but I handed it back to him.

"I can't." I said, and got up.

"Here, help me moon proof this place. Do you think these curtains are thick enough to block out the moonlight?"

"Bliss, quit trying to change the subject. You can't make the pain go away just by keeping your hands busy."

"You know me too well."

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk with you about something. Do you want me to tell you the end of the story?"

"No. No, that could mess everything up." I said.

"Okay. Your call." he shifted uncomfortably. "There's something else I wanted to talk with you about."

"What, Levi?"

"I'm really gonna miss you. And I feel so lucky that I got to have you in my life for a while."

"Oh, Levi, stop; you're gonna make me cry." I looked out the window so I wouldn't have to see his face, which I'm sure was sad-looking.

"I feel the same way. For all my talk of you being my obnoxious neighbor, I really am glad that you were my friend. And I will never forget you. And I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. For all of us."

~Break~

"What show is this?" Boromir asked me.

"It's called Glee." I said.

We were all inside, watching TV, since it was dark out and the moon was probably up by now.

"It doesn't look as good as Friends." Boromir said.

"It's still really good."

"Who's she?"

"Her name is Rachel."

"Really? Does every show here have someone named Rachel in it?"

"No."

"Who's he?"

"That's Finn."

"He looks upset. Why is he upset?"

"Because he's in love with Rachel. And he thought that he got Quinn pregnant, but it turns out he wasn't the father and---"

There was a knock at the door.

"Who on earth could that be?" I wondered aloud.

"Um, I have four large pepperoni pizzas for a Mr. Jenkins." I heard someone holler outside the door.

"Somebody go tell him that he has the wrong---"

The delivery boy opened the door, letting in a flood of moonlight.

~Break~

Aragorn sighed.

This was not how he'd expected on spending his evening.

"Cause I got friends in low places where the whisky drowns and the beer chases my blues away, and I'll be okay. I'm not big on social graces, think I'll slip on down, to the Oasis---"

"Bliss, could you not sing so loudly? They're gonna kick us out of the hotel." Levi said.

"I think her voice is wonderful." Legolas said, euphoric. "Wanna play a game, anyone? Aedinil taught us all a game our first night in Lorien called truth or dare. I think we should play. It'll be fun. Wanna play? Please? It'll be fun. Hey, Gimli, I dare you to shave of your beard. You'll look better that way, anyway."

Gimli stood up.

"Where are you off to?" Merry asked.

"To the bathroom to drown myself in the toilet." he replied. "I cannot take much more of this."

"Who here likes musicals?" Bliss said in a sing-song voice.

"I do!" Legolas responded with enthusiasm.

"Let's sing Little Shop of Horrors!" she exclaimed.

"Little shop, little shop of horrors, little shop, little shop of terror---"

"There has **got** to be something we can do." Levi said to Aragorn.

"You can go in the bathroom and make sure Gimli doesn't drown himself."

Levi did, deciding that anything was better than being in the room with two moonstruck elves.

"I love you guys." Legolas gushed. "I know I don't say it enough, but you guys are the greatest. I mean, really. _Oio naa elealla alasse' , Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa…"_

"What's he saying?" Pippin asked, the only one of the Fellowship who was highly entertained by the change that had come over the two of his friends.

"Just expressing his love for us through verse." Aragorn replied, feeling a headache coming on.

"C'mon, Merry and Pippin! Sing with me! We go together like rama lama lama ke ding a de dinga a dong! Remembered for ever like, shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom! Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop! That's the way it should be! wha oooh yeah!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Bliss called out, loudly and happily.

"Open up." Came the reply.

"Identify yourself." Aragorn said, suddenly wary. Who could this new visitor be?

"Just let me in." came the reply. It was a man's voice, a grown man, of that Aragorn was certain.

There was no way he could let this person in. The hobbits and elves' ears weren't covered, and there was no telling what sort of information Aedinil and Legolas were going to volunteer in their moonstruck state.

"Watch them." he told Boromir, and very carefully opened the door, slipping outside.

He shut the door behind him, and looked at the person in front of him.

He was definitely human, though he was shorter than him or Boromir, and was very thin. He was unshaven, and in a state of complete dishevelment.

"Can I help you, good sir?"

"Yes, I think you can, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Sir, you must be confused. My name is Arthur White. Isn't Aragorn a book character?"

"I know she's in there, so you might as well drop the act and let me in."

Aragorn frowned.

"Who are you?"

The man bored his eyes into Aragorn's.

"My name is Steve Trevorson. I'm Bliss's father."

_Evil spot to leave a cliffhanger, I know! Sorry about that! Please, please, please review! _


	20. Chapter 20: Benadryl

_Hola! Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter before they go back. Will be tying up some loose ends here before moving on. Enjoy._

Chapter 20:

"She is…not herself at the moment. Perhaps tomorrow----"

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. I need to see my daughter."

"Please. She is---"

"Full moon, I know." Steve said, surprising Aragorn.

"Don't look so stunned. Do you people honestly thing I'm so dense that I haven't figured everything out by now?"

He held up a pill bottle of Benadryl.

"I can end this moon madness if you let me in."

"How do you---"

"You think that somebody lives here her whole life and never gets moonstruck? And plus, I was married to Bethany for years."

Aragorn sighed, and opened the door.

Bliss beamed.

"Dad! Good thing you dropped by. It's been awhile. Leggy and me were just about to perform scenes from the Lion King. It'd be nice to have a more enthusiastic audience."

She glared at Boromir, who was looking suspiciously at the new guest.

"You're the father I've heard so much about?" Legolas said, jumping off the bed where he'd been standing, and extended his hand to shake. He spoke in an over-dramatic, cheesy superhero tone of voice.

"Greetings, mortal. I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil of the Mirkwood realm. Your daughter is a fantastic kisser."

Steve scowled.

"Do not scowl. Be proud. It's a compliment."

Bliss wrapped her arms around Legolas and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Vanimle sila tiri." _she said sensuously, kissing him along his jaw line, until Steve grabbed her arm and pulled them apart.

"Look, kid, I'm not even gonna try to talk to you when you're like this. Swallow these."

He opened the bottle and shook out about six pills.

"Why? I'm not sick. I feel great. Wanna go outside?"

"Why on earth would the thought even occur to you to go outsidewhen you're like this?"

"The moon is calling me. Can't you hear it's call?"

"We'll go after you take these."

He handed her the pills.

She took them and swallowed them.

"These taste nothing like Skittles." she said randomly, and Steve dolled out some pills to Legolas, too.

"What are these?" Legolas asked, but swallowed them anyway.

Within minutes, they were both unconscious, much to the relief of almost everyone.

"Hey, it got quiet out here---" Levi said, as he and Gimli walked out from their hiding spot in the bathroom.

When he noticed Mr. Trevorson he froze.

"Mr. Trevorson? I told you to come in the morning…"

"You called him?" Aragorn asked him, vexed.

What did this mean for their mission?

"Yes. Bliss was very upset earlier, about leaving. And Mr. Trev is my friend. I couldn't just let her go without---"

"Relax, Aragorn." Steve said. "I will not hinder your journey."

"How do you know---"

"Everyone knows you. All of you, if they're Lord of the Ring fans."

"Perhaps, now that you're here, you can explain a few things to us. Zaida---"

Steve was already on the ball, answering Aragorn's question before it was even out of his mouth.

"I knew her first as Bethany. Met her in college. We got engaged after a week, she revealed her identity to me, and the fact that she already had a baby of her own."

"Aedinil."

"Oh. Is that what she's called now?"

"Mr. Trev, didn't you think she was crazy?"

"No, actually. By then, my affection was so great for her that I would have given anything for her. Believed anything she told me. I would have cut out my own heart if she'd have asked it. In retrospect, I realize now that I was under a spell of some sort."

He paused, as if recalling an unpleasant memory.

"I agreed to tell Bliss nothing about her heritage. I don't know why, but Bethany---Zaida, I mean---she felt very strongly about this. I figured it was for the best, anyway. We had Matthew after a few years, who shows very few Elvish tendencies whatsoever. I suppose my mortal blood is responsible for that. Then one day, she simply vanished, and I knew she'd returned to her home. When the same thing happened to Bliss, I didn't believe that she was dead. I knew that somehow, she'd ended up in Middle Earth, too. I figured one day she might come back, so I've been waiting here, where she disapeered."

"Does Matthew know?" Levi asked.

Steve shook his head.

"No way. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him. He'd want to go."

Aragorn nodded.

"It would not be right for you to lose both of your children in this way."

"Can I have some of those pills?" Boromir asked him. "You know, for next month?"

Steve laughed, but his smile didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"Where's Matthew, anyway?"

"Sleeping. It's a full moon, Levi, catch up."

"He gets moonstruck, too?"

"He's half-elf, isn't he?" Steve retorted, then looked with a sigh at his daughter's sleeping form."When were you planning to go back?"

"Tomorrow morning." Levi answered him.

"Levi Joplin, I hope you weren't planning on leaving, too. What on earth would your mother do?"

"No, sir. I'm not going, Mr. Trev. I doubt I'd last long in Middle Earth."

"Good thing you weren't planning on it. There's no way you could go through, anyway."

"What?"

"Bethany once told me that only citizens of Middle Earth could pass into the realm."

"Interesting. So…this is sort of awkward." Levi said.

"I'd like to talk to all of you while we wait for morning. It's not everyday that someone like me gets to meet their childhood heroes." Steve said.

~Break~

I woke up, feeling oddly groggy, and couldn't remember anything about the night before.

Ugh, I'd somehow gotten moonstruck again!

Nobody was in there besides Levi and Aragorn, who were watching TV on low volume.

When Levi saw that I was awake, he nudged Aragorn.

"Okay, Bliss, don't kill me…" Levi started to say.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Your father is here." Aragorn told me softly.

"Quit joking."

"I'm not joking. He came here last night, and---"

"He was here?" I said, freaking out. "As in, he saw me moonstruck?! As in, he knows about---!"

"Perhaps it's better if I let him explain everything to you."

I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

"Where is he?"

"Outside. He's waiting for you in the car. Something about taking you out for breakfast."

"Oh. My. Gosh. I cannot handle this. I can't do this. This is too much. How can I---"

"Aedinil, it's fine. He is a good man. He will not judge, and he is not angry." Aragorn said.

What on earth was it about him that made everything he said sound so reassuring?

I sighed, grabbed some clothes, and went in the bathroom to change.

When I came out, I asked Aragorn,

"Where is everyone else?"

"In the other room. Sleeping. It's really tiring trying to contain two moonstruck elves for most of the evening." Aragorn smiled.

I sighed, and went out into the parking lot, immediately identifying his red Honda Civic.

I got in the passenger side door, startling him.

He looked at me for a split second, his expression indiscernible, and crushed me in a hug.

"Bliss! You have no idea how---"

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, to see you, but---"

"No explanation, sweetie. I understand that you were trying to spare my feelings, and---"

"I was wrong. I was wrong to think that I could just leave and---"

I choked back tears, and he smoothed my hair with his hand, soothingly, as I sobbed into his chest.

"I missed you." I said through tears, shaking.

"I know, baby, I know. Shhh. It's gonna be alright. Everything is okay."

When I finally finished crying, I sat up.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet."

He laughed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

He told me everything, which took me a few minutes to absorb. I could tell he was very upset, but was doing his best to hide it from me. That was his way. He never wanted to let others, particularly me or Matthew, to see him upset. He was always trying to reassure us that everything was alright.

"So…let me get this straight. You knew everything, all this time?"

"Yeah."

"A little heads up would've been nice." I teased. "_Hey, Bliss, you're an elf. Your mom is an evil sorceress in another dimension, you---"_

"Okay, I get it. And I'm sorry. But really, sweet heart, how would you have reacted?"

"I don't know. I doubt I would've believed it. I do have one question, though. How, for all those years, did you keep me from being moonstruck in front of other people?"

"The solution was simple. Remember how every month we'd have a special dinner to 'celebrate' the full moon?"

"Yeah, but---"

Then, realization hit me and I laughed.

"You sedated us! Every month! How on earth neither of us ever caught on amazes me."

"Well, you guys may have the Benadryl to blame for that." he said with a light chuckle.

"Which, by the way, I gave Boromir an economy sized bottle of those for future use. Just in case."

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad that Levi called you."

"Me too." he said. "Though I kinda wish you'd have been the one to call."

"I thought I was doing the right thing." I explained.

He nodded, then grinned.

"So…Legolas, huh?"

I blushed. This was awkward.

"…Yeah."

"He's a good guy, according to the literature. When he's not moonstruck, that is."

"What? Dad, what'd he say?"

"I'd rather not re-live that moment." he said, with a bit of a scowl.

My blush deepened.

"Sorry for…whatever it was that happened." I offered.

"It's fine. But I am gonna need to talk to the guy who my daughter plans on spending the rest of eternity with."

"We haven't really talked about marriage or anything…"

"You're courting, I assume? Things are different in Middle Earth. More serious than here. If he didn't have serious intentions, he wouldn't lead you on."

"You have so much faith in him."

"I know his character inside and out. I'm a lucky dad in this aspect. I have a book that tells me everything about my daughter's boyfriend."

"Where's Matthew?"

"Probably still asleep. I gave him a double dose when I left."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No." Dad said.

"You're afraid he'll leave, too." I said. "Aren't you?"

"He'd jump at the chance to go to Middle Earth. He's a bigger nerd than his father, even."

"So he's never gonna know that he's part elf?"

"No. It's best that he doesn't. He's adjusted to losing you. He misses you, but he's adjusted. And we shouldn't make him grieve again. He's so smart, Bliss. He'll have a wonderful future here, you know that."

I nodded, agreeing.

"He'd likely die if he left. He's no warrior, and he won't be so lucky as to get something like this---" I gestured to my necklace. "And to find out the truth about Mom would hurt him too much."

I liked being able to at least protect my baby brother one last time.

Dad nodded.

"You hungry, sweetie?"

"Yeah. I have one request, though. Don't tell me the ending. It could screw it up, if I knew."

"I won't." he said with a smile.

Then, something occurred to me.

Would Dad really let me go off to a future where Sauron had conquered everything and killed everyone?

Could it be that we might all have a chance in this war, after all?

~Break~

"Hello, Mr. Trevorson." Legolas said nervously. "I'm not exactly sure what I said last night, but Aragorn informed me that an apology was in order and---"

"How could I hold you responsible for anything you said when you aren't in your right mind?"

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, but wasn't quite sure how to take Mr. Trevorson.

He looked like a pleasant man, with smile lines around his eyes, but he still carried a weary, jaded look. _Life has been cruel to him_, Legolas decided.

_And how hard it must be for him to relinquish his only daughter!_ Legolas thought.

"I want you to listen to me and listen good, Legolas." Steve Trevorson said.

"My children are the most important things in my life, and I have to be sure that she'll be happy. I want you to protect her, to love her, to always be there for her. Do you promise?"

"I promise. I would give my life to avoid seeing her come to harm. I love her more than myself. "

That seemed to be the answer Steve was looking for, and he shook Legolas' hand, looking somewhat satisfied.

_More will be posted soon! Please, please, please review! It's a fantastic motivator to get another chapter up quickly. _


	21. Chapter 21: Matthew

_Sorry for the wait! This might not be as good as the other chapters, cause I'm writing a chemistry research paper at the same time. Lol _

Chapter 21:

We were all sitting at a Cracker Barrel with Dad, waiting on blueberry breakfast, when Dad's cell phone rang.

He excused himself from the table, and came back a few minutes later, face pale and drawn.

"Dad? What is it? Something's wrong, isn't there?"

"Matthew's up."

"Oh."

"He just called me, extremely upset, because he believes that someone hacked into your Facebook account."

"Oh." I said. "What are they saying?"

Dad smiled a weary, sardonic smile, and handed me his Smartphone.

"It's a lovely profile picture, dear." he said.

It was a picture of me and Legolas, beaming.

Under newsfeed, it read

"_Bliss Aedinil Trevorson is in a relationship with Legolas Greenleaf."_

Underneath that was a status that read,

"_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."_

"You have **got** to be joking." I said, on the verge of panic. "I didn't even have access to a computer while I was moonstruck!"

"Bliss, you told me you were just gonna play Chuzzle!" Levi exclaimed.

"You let me use your iPhone while I was moonstruck! Levi!"

"Well, I was just trying to get you to stop belting out La Vie Boheme." he answered lamely.

"What's Facebook?" Aragorn asked, concerned.

I sighed.

"Okay, well, this sucks. What now? How do we fix this?"

"You don't." I heard a familiar voice behind me say.

My heart stopped in my chest as I turned around to see Matthew. He was grinning, but his arms were folded across his chest, a sign that he was irritated.

"Matthew, can I talk to you outside?" Dad asked him.

"Only if she comes, too." Matthew gestured to me.

"Please don't make a scene." I whispered. Call me paranoid, but I felt like people were watching.

"Then let's go quickly. Parking lot?"

I nodded, and grabbed Legolas by the arm.

"He's coming?" Matthew asked excitedly. "Welcome to the family, _mellon nin_."

He extended his hand for Legolas to shake, but I guided him out of the dining room.

"It's a little soon to gush geek, don't you think?" I hissed in his ear.

He turned to me, beaming.

"So it's you, like, for real?"

"Matthew, shhh." Dad said, and unlocked the car. We all got in, so we could talk without being overheard.

"Why did you guys think that you could keep something like this from me?" Matthew asked, his anger coming to the surface now that we were out of the public eye. I took my hat off. It was friggin' hot.

"Matthew, how did you even---?"

"Sharon called and told me she'd seen you. I didn't believe her at first, but then your Facebook went all nutty, and then Dad was acting all weird, so I followed the homing chip in his Smartphone and tracked him here."

"Sharon Aldridge, that dumb little hussy…" I muttered.

"You put a tracking chip in my Smartphone?" Dad asked with a scowl.

"Well, everybody kept disappearing!" Matthew said, then looked at me with astonished eyes, as if he were seeing me for the first time.

"Your ears. You look like a…like a----"

"Like an elf, Matthew?" I asked sarcastically, pulling my hair back so he could see. "Hello, by the way."

"How are you---"

"Um…" I replied, and looked at Dad.

He sighed.

"Um, Matthew, we have something to tell you." he said.

"That you obviously weren't gonna tell me." he retorted.

"Look, Matthew, um…"

"What, Bliss? What on earth is goin' on here?"

I grabbed Legolas' hand to steady me. I felt like I was having a panic attack.

"It's kinda a long story. As it turns out, I'm an elf. Um, you're half-elf. And uh…I'm going back to Middle Earth sometime today."

"Back? As in, you've been? As in---"

"Could you let me talk?" I asked, and told him the story from the beginning, conveniently leaving out the fact that Mom was evil.

"Wow." he said when I was finished. "I'm going back, too, right?"

"No." Dad said.

"But I want---"

"Your future is **here**, Matthew." I said. "What good will your tech smarts be in Middle Earth?"

"Who cares?" he retorted. "I'll be in Middle Earth."

"Um, hello, aren't you forgetting someone?" Dad asked, pointing at himself.

"Well, you can come too. It's not like there's anything keeping you here." Matthew said.

"Dad can't go back, Matthew. And neither can you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're mortals. Human, and---"

"Look, sis, I know more about Middle Earth than you do, and I happen to know that Everyone in the Fellowship besides you and Legolas are mortals. If they can go, so can we."

"Matthew---"

"No, don't argue. We could---"

"They belong in that world, Matthew." I tried to explain.

His face fell.

"So you're just gonna leave? Just like that? Forever? You weren't even gonna say good-bye?"

"Try to understand my reasoning, Matthew---"

"I don't want to. Look, I'll forgive you if you take me to Middle Earth. The guys in my Dungeons and Dragons club are gonna be so jealous!"

"Matthew, you cannot go. It's dangerous."

"I'll learn."

"We are in the middle of the war of the Ring. There's no time for you to learn."

"Take me to Minas Tirith." Matthew said. "I'll stay on the upper level, I'll be safe there---"

Dad put a hand over Matthew's mouth.

"Don't give away the story, Mattie! It could sway the course of events."

Matthew nodded his acceptance of this term, and Dad released him.

"So, when do we leave?"

"We, as in the Fellowship and I, are leaving sometime today. You are staying here."

"No way! I'm going. I could go to Rivendell. Mom's from Rivendell, right? I can just stay with her."

"Matthew…"

"What? What aren't you telling me now?"

"Nothing. But you must stay here. Um…"

I wracked my brain for an acceptable lie.

"The Lady Galadriel told me that you were not needed in Middle Earth until your eighteenth birthday."

"Really?" Matthew asked me suspiciously. "How does she know about me?"

"Well, duh. She's Lady Galadriel." I said, thinking that at least this would buy some time.

"Wow." he said.

"But you mustn't tell anyone, or your Elven blood will turn into human blood. Right, Legolas?"

I gently elbowed him and he nodded.

"Right. Exactly."

"In five years, I'll come for you." I said, knowing that I'd regret this promise.

"Five **whole** years?" he whined.

"What are five years to an elf? Or even a half-elf?" I asked, winking at Dad.

Matthew threw his arms around my neck.

"I missed you, Bliss. Very much."

"And I missed you, too, bro."

"Five years."

"Five years." I said with a brief nod of my head. "Who knows, maybe I'll come visit before then? If I can find a way back, that is."

I wondered if I'd ever make good on these promises.

~Break~

After some tearful good-byes, we left. Legolas' theory was right, as it turned out. Apparently the Dragon Mouth Cave was a portal between the two worlds, if you happened to have a magic necklace, like mine.

We switched worlds almost immediately; it happened before I could even blink, it seemed.

But instead of Moria, we ended up right back where we'd been when we'd left. Right at the base of Orthanc.

Gandalf, Théoden, and Eomer stared at us in wonder.

Probably at our strange clothes, and the fact that we'd disappeared into thin air.

"How long were we gone?" Aragorn asked Gandalf.

"Just a few seconds. Where did you go? And for how long? How--"

Gandalf was interrupted by Zaida, who was still atop Orthanc, and she was glowering at me.

"How is this possible? None of you were supposed to return!"

"I suppose you shouldn't have underestimated me." I called up to her. "But I suppose I should thank you. You sent us on a lovely week-long vacation. Really gave us some time to rest up after Helm's Deep."

Aragorn held up his hand, signaling that I should stop.

Zaida retreated inside the tower, without another word.

All was silent for a moment.

"We should return to Edoras." Théoden said. "I fear that this is not yet over."

After Treebeard assured us that there was no way Zaida could escape, we left.

~Break~

While everyone else ended up with the easy task of explaining everything to Gandalf, I ended up with the daunting task of explain to Eowyn while we had left.

She was really mad that we'd left her to go ride to Orthanc, me in particular.

Man, she would've been even more mad if our time spent on earth had been felt here.

She was interested in the story of our going to earth, but she was still a little mad at me, I could tell.

"You vowed to never abandon me again, and off you went." she said, illustrating her point with a flippant wave of her hand.

"Eowyn, I'm sorry. I had to go see if Merry and Pippin---"

"You did not even tell me you were leaving, did not even tell me good-bye!"

"Eowyn, I'm sorry. Much has been on my mind of late, and---"

"Aedinil, are we not friends? Do we not tell one another things? At least a good-bye, when one of us goes off on an unprecedented adventure?"

"Yes, Eowyn." I sighed, then smiled at her. "Forgive me?"

"How could I not?" she huffed harshly. "You are truly my only friend."

Still, I could tell that she was glad I was back.

"I missed you, Eowyn." I said with a smile.

"And I you, Aedinil." she said, trying to glare at me.

It didn't work, and we ended up doubled over with laughter.

_More soon! Please review! And for Heaven's sake, if you put me on story or author alert, please review! I see it in my mailbox and am excited for a split second, and then am disappointed when it isn't a review. Lol _


	22. Chapter 22: Palantir

And Barry wrote,

_Sorry for the wait! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! _

Chapter 22:

Steve put the keys into the ignition and with a sigh, drove away from the cave. He wondered if he'd ever see Bliss again. Was it even possible for her to come back through?

He glanced over at Matthew, who had laid his head against the window, looking depressed. Levi sat in the backseat, getting a ride to the hotel, where his van was still parked. Levi was very quiet, his face grave.

"Five years, Mattie." Steve said, and the words rang like a death knell in his head. He'd already lost Bliss. Now he was gonna lose Matthew, too?

He knew that Bliss had just been trying to buy time, but why couldn't she have said something more along the lines of twenty years? A hundred years?

Why five?

He opened the wrapped the package that Bliss had thrust into his hands before leaving. It turned out to be a homemade tape. Tears filled his eyes. What on Earth had she recorded?

He pulled Matthew's iPod cable out of the tape player and stuck it in.

"Hey, ya'll. If you're listenin' to this, I'm a very long ways away. But I just want ya'll to know that I'm always with you. Both of you, no matter how far away you may be. Ya'll---"

There was a rustling noise on the tape.

"Yes, Pippin, you can eat all the donuts you want! Now be quiet, I'm recording something!"

They could hear a muffled question from Pippin, asking what "recordings" were, and Bliss answered.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, um, I'm not so good with words, as I'm sure you both understand by now. But let me try to express what I wanna say with music."

There was more rustling; then a backing track came on. Then came Bliss's voice, quavering with emotion, but still clear.

"_I've heard it said That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn _

_And we are led To those who help us most to grow If we let them And we help them in return _

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true But I know I'm who I am today Because I knew you..._

_ Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun_

_ Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you I have been changed for good _

_It well may be That we will never meet again _

_In this lifetime So let me say before we part _

_So much of me Is made of what I learned from you _

_You'll be with me Like a handprint on my heart _

_And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine By being my friend... _

_Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea _

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird In a distant wood _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you _

_Because I knew you _

_I have been changed for good And just to clear the air _

_I ask forgiveness For the things I've done you blame me for _

_But then, I guess we know There's blame to share _

_And none of it seems to matter anymore _

_Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun_

_ Like a stream that meets a boulder _

_Halfway through the wood _

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea _

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood _

_Who can say if I've been Changed for the better? _

**_I do believe I have been Changed for the better _**

_And because I knew you... _

_Because I knew you... _

_Because I knew you... _

_I have been changed for good…"_

Matthew wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, and Steve couldn't stop the flow of tears.

_She's happy. _he told himself. _At least she's happy. _

Suddenly, the tape switched off, and the radio exploded into a cacophonous din of white noise.

Steve turned the volume down, but it wouldn't stop.

The sky turned dark, and the noise of rushing water grew louder.

~Break~

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas surmised, a secret smirk on his face.

"Guys, I don't like this idea…" I said.

"Oh, come on, lass, it's a good, friendly competition."

Gimli said. I think maybe he'd already gotten a head start on the ale-drinking.

"May the best dwarf win." Gimli said, and chugged back the contents of a mug.

Legolas picked up his, sniffed it in disgust, but drank it.

"I really don't like this idea." I said.

"Relax, _melamin_. It won't take me long to drink Gimli under the table."

"Legolas…"

He only grinned at me, and tossed back another mug.

I rolled my eyes at their antics, as Eomer and Boromir looked on, engrossed in the ridiculous game, and taking bets on who would win.

Men!

I went over to the table where the hobbits were singing a drinking song, trying very much to get into the spirit of the celebration.

Try though I might, I just couldn't seem to let go and enjoy what was going on around me. I'd left behind an entire world just the day before, for Heaven's sake!

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around. It was Gandalf.

"How are you, my dear?"

The look in his eyes told me that simply replying 'fine' would not suffice.

"I've been better." I replied. "Did I do the right thing, Mithrandir? By coming here?"

Gandalf stared at me, a faint smile curling at the corners of his lips.

"My dear, you are exactly where you belong. This is your world, after all. And there are many here who love you. Those who you left behind are not gone, as long as you carry them inside your heart. You cannot always be torn in two, Aedinil."

I threw my arms around his neck, and he seemed a bit surprised by the gesture, though he returned it, once he got over the initial shock.

"Thank you, Mithrandir. You words bring more comfort than you know."

He nodded.

"Anytime, milady. Now, if you'll give me leave, I must speak with Théoden."

I nodded acquiescence, and he walked away.

I did feel better now. A little better, at least.

~Break~

Everyone else was asleep, except for Aragorn, Legolas and me.

We were standing at the top of Edoras, outside of the Golden Hall. They were keeping watch, and I couldn't sleep, so I was out there with them.

Being near Legolas helped me forget that anything was wrong in the world.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and he had his arm around me.

Suddenly, we heard a clamor from inside, so we ran in, only to find Pippin with the palantir!

Aragorn grabbed it away from him, and it rolled away.

Gandalf covered it with a cloak, and turned his attention to Pippin, shoving Merry out of the way. Gandalf seemed to have the Pippin situation under control, so I turned my attention to Aragorn, who had passed out from touching the palantir.

Legolas was already by his side.

"Aragorn." I shook him gently, and his eyes opened.

"Are you alright, _mellon nin_?" Legolas asked him, sounding a bit panicked. Aragorn nodded, and got up. He seemed a bit dazed.

"Aragorn?" I said, and something snapped him back to reality.

"_Mani marte_?" he asked, and the fact that he was speaking in Elvish worried me. It seemed to be something he fell back into when he was tired or hurt.

Legolas and I exchanged a look, but Aragorn held up his hand.

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about it."I wasn't so sure, but I let it go for now.

~Break~

So, apparently when Pippin looked into the palantir, he saw a vision of Minas Tirith, the city Boromir was from, on fire. So naturally, somebody had to warn them. Somebody out of our Fellowship. And unfortunately, the "somebodies" that Gandalf wanted to go included me.

Pippin was coming, since it was his fault; Boromir was coming because it was his city, and I was going because my powers would be needed.

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Merry, were going to stay with the Rohirrim and catch up later.

I didn't want to go, and I told Gandalf so, but he just looked at me in that "I'm a wise all-knowing wizard" way that's impossible to argue with.

Ugh!

So it just so happened, that I only had a few hours to say good bye to everyone I'd be leaving.

Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Eowyn, Legolas. For Heaven's sakes, Legolas! It would've been easier for me to cut off my own arm than be separated from him during such a dangerous time.

What if he got hurt? What if he needed me, and I was all the way in Minas Freaking Tirith?

That went double for everyone else, too. How could I live with myself if something happened to one of them and they died, and I could have stopped it?

Eowyn wasn't any help at all. I needed to vent all my frustration, and all she could say was how she'd be honored to go on such an important mission, how I was lucky, blah, blah, blah.

"Eowyn, how can I be parted from those I love most? When chances are that I may never see them again? That I might never see Legolas again?"

She cast her eyes down, looking upset.

"Some people have all the luck. You have found the one you love, and he returns it, and you get to go make a difference in this war.""Eowyn, please don't say anything like that to me right now. Lucky? You think I'm lucky? Ugh, I suppose there's nobody who could understand me right now."

Eowyn only curtly embraced me, and patted the sword at my belt.

"You will be fine. And those you love will be fine."

The look on her face brought me out of my selfish rant, at least a little.

"Will you be alright, Eowyn? Staying in Edoras while---"

"Perhaps I will not stay in Edoras." she said, her eyes filling with stars. "Perhaps I will go and fight."

"Eowyn, please don't get yourself killed. I couldn't handle losing you. I'm losing everyone and everything I've ever had lately."

She nodded, but I wasn't exactly reassured.

I sighed, and went to say good-bye to the others.

_Sorry so short! More soon; better, meatier stuff coming up! Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23: In Sickness

_Hope ya'll like this next installment!_

Chapter 23:

"Take care of her, Boromir." Legolas had told him, and Boromir had accepted. She'd saved his life, and now he'd do anything to keep her safe.

Boromir sighed into the chilly night air, and pulled his cloak more tightly around him. He was on watch first; soon Aedinil would wake ad relieve him.

They'd been on the road for a full day, and it was too dark to travel by night, since there was no moon out.

He had a bad feeling. Something was wrong, and he didn't know what.

It couldn't be the rest of the Fellowship; he decided. They were safe at the encampment. It wasn't any of them, either. Could it be Faramir?

He hoped not. He tried to push his feeling of anxiety away, but he couldn't do it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around.

It was Aedinil. Those elves sure were stealthy! He noticed a new ring around her finger, of Elven make. It was silver filigree, like trailing vines, and had a large oval shaped emerald on it.

He guessed that Legolas had given it to her.

"You seem worried. Are you worried?" she kept her voice low, so as not to wake Gandalf and Pippin.

"I'm fine." he replied, then remembered something.

"Legolas gave me some things to give you, when we left. I almost forgot."

Boromir rifled in his pack, and handed two thick paperback books to Aedinil.

"I can't read the runes, but I assume you can." Boromir said.

"Yes." she said, examining the titles in the dim firelight.

"What are they?"

"My two favorite books." she said with a smile. "Gone with the Wind, and the complete works of William Shakespeare."

"He thought it could help take your mind off of…everything." Boromir said. "Isn't Gone with the Wind the story you told us in Lorien? The one about Scarlett and Rhett?"

Aedinil nodded, smiling softly.

"It was a sad ending." Boromir said. "I'm glad Ross and Rachel didn't end up like Scarlett and Rhett."

Aedinil grinned.

"I miss Ross and Rachel, too, Boromir." she said. "But I probably miss Chandler the most. He's the funniest."

"Chandler is really funny." Boromir agreed, with a grin. "You know, I'm glad I met you. To tell the truth, I wasn't particularly thrilled to have you join our Fellowship."

"Why?"

"Because you were a stranger, and a woman. Wrong judgments, both of them. And now, look. You've become like a little sister to me." He playfully rumpled her hair, and she smoothed it back down.

"Elves and thier hair..." Boromir teased.

"Want me to read some of this aloud?" She said, holding up the books. "Maybe it can help take your mind off of whatever it is that's bothering you."

Boromir nodded.

"The other one. Not Gone with the Wind, I've heard that one already."

"Okay. But we're gonna come back to it. The language in the real story is much better than my sloppy version."

She leafed through the pages, trying to find something he'd like.

She found A Midsummer Night's Dream, and thought it might be light and frothy; Hamlet was her favorite, but it was sort of depressing.

"Okay, so this is Theseus talking, to his fiancée. 'Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour Draws on apace; four happy days bring in Another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow This old moon wanes! she lingers my desires, Like to a step-dame or a dowager Long withering out a young man revenue…'"

She got through two scenes before morning came, and they set out again.

~Break~

Legolas distractedly twisted the ring Aedinil had given him around his finger. It was gold, with something she called a "Thunderbird", which was an eagle. She said it represented strength, but Legolas didn't feel strong at the moment.

He was sitting on a ledge overlooking the camp, watching the last rays of sunlight disappear over the horizon.

Gimli came and sat by him.

"She'll be alright, lad. Minas Tirith will not fall."

"What if it does? What if something happens and I'm not there to---"

"She can take care of herself. And anyway, she's with Boromir and Gandalf. They won't let anything happen to her."

Legolas sighed.

"I hope you're right, Gimli. I truly do. If she---"

"Nothing is going to happen to her." Gimli interrupted. "However, if **you** do not cease your moping, I cannot gaurantee that no harm will come to you."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise, Elf."

Legolas smiled and embraced Gimli, which shocked the dwarf.

"Get off me, you tree-loving, long-haired, moon-smitten---"

"Thank you, Gimli." Legolas said.

"For what?" Gimli asked, perplexed.

"I really needed someone to talk to. Even if it is a dirt-loving, bearded, red-headed, left-handed---"

"And just what is the problem with lefties, I'd like to know?" Gimli asked, raising his axe menacingly.

"Are you hungry?" Legolas asked him, ignoring the axe. "We should probably go find something to eat."

Gimli nodded, lowered his weapon, and the two went off together in search of a meal.

~Break~

Going into the throne room of Denethor was intimidating. I could tell that it had once been a beautiful place, but it was now covered in dust and a certain sort of gloom.

Denethor looked indifferently at us from his seat, his eyes seeming to see nothing.

"Father?" Boromir asked, looking worried.

Something about the glazed look on his face reminded me of Théoden before Gandalf cured him, even though he wasn't aged.

"Boromir?" Denethor asked quietly. Then, seeming to wake up out of his stunned trance, he got up and embraced Boromir.

"My son."

"Yes." Boromir said, looking worriedly at Denethor. "Father, are you well?"

"Am I well?" Denethor chuckled, still seeming a bit like he was sleepwalking. "Am I well? Of course I'm well! I have news for you, my son. It has been long since this old heart of mine has had any joy; truly, it has been as ice since the loss of your mother, Finduilas. But now, that fire has been kindled anew."

Boromir blanched.

"Are you saying that---"

"Am I saying that I have remarried? Yes, Boromir, that is what I am saying. My darling, come out and meet my eldest."

A woman clad in a gray dress stepped out from behind Denethor's throne.

I gasped, and Gandalf put a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

It was my mother, beaming from ear to ear.

_Sorry it's short, but that seemed like the perfect stopping point! More soon! Please review!_


	24. Chapter 24: Blender

_Thanks, Reviewers! Now, onward with this tale!_

Chapter 24:

Gandalf looked at me and hissed under his breath, "Say nothing."

I nodded, feeling like my brain was gonna explode.

How----?

Why----?

"Congratulations, Denethor." Gandalf said, with very well concealed emotion. He was gonna hafta teach me how to do that.

"Father, this woman is a traitor, she---"

"Boromir, enough! I will not have my wife insulted, especially by her son."

"I am not her son." Boromir said.

"Enough, Boromir!" Denethor said, and Zaida put her arms around him.

"It's alright, Beloved. They have every right to be angry. They don't yet know that I've turned over a new…"

She winked at me, and a chill ran down my spine.

"…leaf." She smiled, looking more like a snake than a woman.

"To make amends for my past behavior, I'd like to prepare dinner for everyone tonight. Just a little affair, really. Just close friends and family."

Denethor seemed pleased with her attentions and frowned at Boromir.

"Well, son? Do you accept?"

"How could we refuse?" he said hotly, and stormed out of the throne room.

I went after him, but Denethor stopped me.

"Are you the little elleth that I've heard so much about? My new daughter?" he asked, almost paternally.

"I am Aedinil Estelwen." I answered, noncommittally.

Denethor smiled, and offered me his hand to kiss, which I grudgingly did.

Zaida frowned. Denethor hadn't caught on that I'd introduced myself as Aedinil, Estel's daughter, but she'd caught it.

Seriously, what kind of steward couldn't speak Elvish? I'd only been here a few months and had caught on to quite a bit. I wasn't fluent, but I knew the simple words. I guessed that Denethor was a poor dignitary.

"Denethor, I hate to be the one to bring difficult tidings in a time that should be joyous," Gandalf said, and I sensed sarcasm. "But your city is going to be attacked, and soon. You need to light the beacons, send for Théoden's army---"

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir, but you are not. Do you think the eyes of the white tower are blind? I have heard word of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I will not bow to this Ranger from the North!"

Zaida patted his hand.

"Of course you won't dear;** you're** the Steward. Gondor needs no king."

Denethor nodded, his ego stroked.

Gandalf gestured for me and Pippin to follow him, and stormed out of the hall.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, trying to keep the edge of panic out of my voice.

"I do not know." Gandalf said.

Well, that reassured me! If Gandalf didn't know, how in Middle-earth was I supposed to know?

He walked quickly, and Pippin and I had no idea where he was going, but we followed him anyway.

I bet we looked weird to the people of Minas Tirith: a single file line consisting of a Wizard, an elf, and a hobbit, all walking fast in no particular direction.

I thought for a moment that we probably looked like a really dorky version of that whole Verizon "Raising the Bar" thing.

After walking aimlessly for a few minutes, we came across Boromir and Faramir.

"Gandalf," Boromir said in a whisper so low I could barely hear, even with my elf hearing. "Faramir has seen Frodo and Sam. Not two days ago, in Ithilien."

"Silence." Gandalf said. "Not a word of this. Faramir, your men, do they---"

"They have already sworn oaths of secrecy, on pain of death." Faramir answered.

He resembled Boromir quite a bit, but looked a little angsty.

I had so much to process at once!

My mother, Denethor, Frodo and Sam, Faramir!

"Pleased to meet you, my lady. I regret that they aren't under more fortuitous circumstances. Boromir has told me about you, but not all, of course. There's barely been any time at all to learn of…events." his face clouded. "Welcome to the family, Little Sister." he said, in a way that suggested he'd rather be inviting me into a den of snakes, or a pit of quicksand than to the house of Denethor.

"You guys can count as my brothers, but they don't count as my parents."

I showed him my palm, and the thin scar that went across it.

"I've been adopted, previous to this marriage."

Faramir nodded, and Gandalf interrupted us.

"There will be time for greetings later. For now, we can only do as they say. We shall go to this dinner, and I will try to get through to Denethor somehow…"

"Clearly he is bewitched!" Boromir said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "This is worse than the time Ross was going to marry Emily!"

Faramir and Gandalf gave him a strange look. I, however, could not even muster a slight grin.

~Break~

I put on the dress one of the maids brought for me.

It wasn't as pretty as an Elven dress, and it wasn't as comfortable as a Rohirric gown.

It was alright, I supposed, made out of heavy navy colored satin and trimmed with some sort of silvery fur. Was it artic fox fur or something? Did Middle-earth even have an artic? Why was I thinking up such stupid questions at such a crucial time? I sighed when I realized that I had to have help lacing up the dress in the back. Dumb corseted evening gowns!

I called the maid back in, surprised that I was even capable of normal speech in this majorly stressed state.

I felt like someone had put my brain into a blender. Not a cheap blender, either, but a really nice one that purees the crap out of things; I'm talkin' Magic Bullet levels of liquefaction.

I met up with the guys before actually going to the banquet hall.

"Aedinil, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have. And she keeps coming back to haunt me."

"We will find a way to solve this. Here's the most important lesson I could teach you about Gondorian politics: always keep a straight face. Not sad, not happy, not anything. Do you see?"

I nodded.

"I'll do my dead-level best." I said.

We entered the dining hall, and I swear something inside my head must've exploded.

Denethor sat at one end of the long table, with Zaida at his right hand.

And near them, sat Levi, Matthew, and Dad. The only thing that resembled a word that came into my head before I swooned---yes, swooned. (Stupid, right?) was 'FML'.

Faramir caught me before I hit the floor.

"I'm fine." I protested, my hands shaking. Was I having a panic attack or something? I couldn't quit shaking. "Let me go, let me go!"

I wrenched out of Faramir's arms, and marched quickly over to the table, drawing my sword.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked the Earthling three, who just smiled moronically at me, and nodded.

"What the hell did you do to them?!" I demanded, pointing my sword at Zaida. The guards looked confused.

Who did they defend? The steward's new wife of the steward's new daughter?

They didn't seem able to decide. That, or they wanted to see which one of us would win if it actually came to blows.

My whole body tensed, preparing to fight. I braced myself for the unknown. Would she attack with a spell? Or would she just do it the conventional way and lop my head off?

Imagine my surprise when they laughed at me. That's right, they laughed. Denethor, Zaida, Levi, Matthew, and Dad.

"Oh, Aedinil, you're so funny, darling."

Zaida said, and my face grew hot with anger.

"Why are you freaks laughing? What is this, the freaking tea party off of Alice in Wonderland? Cause ya'll all seem like flippin' nutcases."

They didn't seem to mind.

What kind of sway did she hold over people, anyway?

The four guys at the table were like zombies or something. I mean, I'd seen more realistic expressions from wet sock puppets.

I waved my hand in front of Dad's face. He blinked.

"Dad? Steve? Earth to Steve? Yo, Steve Trevorson?!"

They seemed to be speaking out of the same fog that Denethor was lost in.

"Bliss? Good to see you. You know, I'm really glad I came here. Middle-earth is nicer than I'd have imagined…"

"OMG!"

I went over to Levi.

"Hello, Levi? Anybody home?"

He stared at me with a smile.

"Hey, babe. How ya been?"

I huffed impatiently and snapped my fingers in front of Matthew's face.

"Bliss, this is the coolest! Mom let me visit the Tower Guard!"

"Oh, this is a lost cause!" I whirled around and faced Zaida.

"Fix them. Now. You're really about to hack me off."

She laughed again, never batting an eye.

"I brought them here for you, dearest daughter. Why should you have to endure the pain of being separated from them?"

"Wait, this is too messed up. Which one are you married to? Dad or Denethor?"

"Well, technically, both of them. But they don't really mind. Do sit down, dearest."

I looked over at my Fellowship, then at my family at the table, then back at the Fellowship.

Gandalf pasted on a smile.

"Do you mind sheathing your sword, my dear? I prefer to eat without staring at the gleam of cool steel."

He sat down, politely.

The others followed suit, their movements stiff and guarded.

Aghast, I sheathed my sword and sat down, still visibly shaking.

I took a deep breath, and tried to focus on something happy. Something, anything. Um, ocean. Trees. Hot tea…um, what else? Legolas. Legolas and Ferris wheels and the beach and moonlight and…

I stopped shaking. Sort of.

"I think it best if my companions and I do not eat." Gandalf said. "We have traveled many harsh and desolate places, and have eaten nothing but lembas for a very long time. Our stomachs are not accustomed to rich fare."

Brilliant. Simply brilliant. Why hadn't I thought of this? She could have put anything in our food…or our drinks. Potions, poisons, sedatives, anything. We could pass out in Middle-earth and wake up in Narnia, for all I knew. Or just plain die.

That seemed like a much simpler, more logical plan. Just poison us. Get it out of the way.

"And I'm not hungry, anyway." I added.

Denethor frowned, but Zaida kissed his cheek and he looked like a freaking cartoon chipmunk on ecstasy again.

Was it possible that they'd ever get back to normal? I certainly hoped so.

"It is a pity that you cannot enjoy this meal." Zaida said with a frown, taking a sip out of a jewel-studded chalice.

"Yes, well, sometimes that's just the way the cookie crumbles." I said.

Gandalf looked at me as if to say, "Look, I know you're going through a lot right now, but it'd be really great if you could shut that big Elven, Southern mouth of yours."

I inhaled deeply, and didn't speak another word for the rest of dinner.

_;) More soon! Please review! Any ideas, folks? The plot is getting kinda crazy. Suggestions? Comments?_


	25. Chapter 25: City

_Sorry for the wait! Visiting relatives in Branson, so I've been kinda busy. _

Chapter 25:

I was glad Legolas wasn't here to see me; I was a mess.

"I'm sorry I'm reacting this way." I sniffed. Wiping my face with the back of my hands. "I just can't handle this."

"You will handle it, Aedinil, because you must." Gandalf said, drying my eyes with the hem of his sleeve.

Suddenly, I realized how silly I must look. Boromir was holding one of my hands, and Pippin was holding the other.

Gandalf was drying my eyes, and Faramir stood close by, holding a glass of water in case I was thirsty or something.

I stood up, straightening my posture.

"We have to do something." I said. "We have to get them back, somehow, and wake them up and---"

"We must bide our time." Gandalf said.

"Bide our time? Gandalf, that's my family in there!"

"Aedinil, I know. But this is not something to be rushed into. Our actions must be carefully planned; none of us must act rashly."

I sighed, wringing my hands, an old nervous habit.

"Maybe I could snap them out of it.", I said, brainstorming. "If I commanded them to. Or if I commanded **her** to---"

"I'm sure Zaida has placed spells around herself against your powers, Aedinil." Boromir said. "She won't make the same mistake as last time."

"You're right." I sighed. "But what about the others? They can't be immune, can they?"

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Pippin said, the first time he'd spoken in a while.

"Look, I'm small. I may not be the bravest, or the strongest of us, but I'm really hard to see. I could help somehow. I'm not sure how, but---"

"You hobbits are amazing." Faramir said, shaking his head incredulously.

"Yes, Peregrin Took." Gandalf said thoughtfully. "I just might have a task for you…"

Pippin gulped, looking nervous.

"All those years of climbing trees in the Shire might finally pay off." Gandalf said, and smiled at Pippin. "How do you feel about lighting the beacon of Amon Din?"

~Break~

I didn't want to go to bed in the room I'd been given. The guys were so lucky. Gandalf and Pippin had a room together, and Boromir and Faramir had a room together. I was all alone, due to the fact that I was female.

I wanted to be around people.

The impatience was killing me! What Gandalf was saying made sense; this was like a chess game. A very high-stakes chess game.

Needless to say, I'd never been very good at chess.

Gandalf said he had a plan; I just had to trust that it would work. I hated this; I hated waiting, I hated pretending that everything was alright.

I opened the door to the room. It, like the rest of Minas Tirith, was gloomy and made out of stone.

Someone had left a candle burning for me, I assumed it was a maid, and I couldn't bring myself to blow it out.

There was also a nightgown on the bed, which I changed into.

I laid down, still clutching the hilt of my sword. It made me feel a little better, knowing that I was prepared to fight at any moment.

I leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed one of the books Legolas had brought from Earth for me.

It was Shakespeare again, and I flipped through the plays, trying to find Hamlet. I was in the mood for something dysfunctional and dreary.

I skipped to the parts where Ophelia was going crazy; it was my favorite part.

There was a knock on the door.

"If you're not a treacherous elf-sorceress, come in." I said.

The door creaked open and in came my mother, who was holding a tray that had a chalice and bread and cheese on it.

"I thought you might be hungry." she said, and set the tray on my bedside table.

"Like I'd eat or drink anything you gave me. Just get out of here. I have no desire to talk to you."

Venom coated my words and I tightened my grip on my sword hilt.

"My darling," she said, her voice soft and effeminate, nearly comforting. "I only wished to speak with you."

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you. Wait, scratch that. I do wanna talk to you. Yeah, that's right. I **do** need to talk to you. You need to release everyone from whatever spell they're under."

"Spell? I don't know what you mean."

"You know very well what I mean. And you're gonna let them go."

She laughed.

"Like you have any power over me."

She stood up straighter, looking like she was preparing herself for a fight.

"You have your sword; I am unarmed. Kill me, if you want. This is the perfect opportunity."

She stared at me a moment.

"Well? You could end many of your troubles right this instant."

I didn't move; I couldn't move.

What she was asking wasn't possible.

"I see now. You're to weak to do it." she said with a smile.

"I'm not weak." I said. "I'm strong. Stronger than you know, and I suppose I have you to thank for that. Losing you at that young age, taking care of a grieving father, practically raising Matthew by myself, working a job to keep food on the table; all those things chiseled me, hardened me into who I am."

Zaida smiled knowingly at me, and I was struck with a really sick realization.

"You wanted me to have to do all those things. To grieve, to take on responsibility I was too young to handle, to grow up too fast…""Earth is a weak place; I needed you to be strong, for when I brought you here."

I could feel my face grow hot.

"You are freaking sick, you know that? Get out of my room, or I **will** stab you."

She seemed unimpressed by my threat, and looked me in the eyes again, doing that creepy freezy thing that made it to where I couldn't move.

She caressed my face with her cold hand.

"I never stopped loving you, Aedinil. I took you to Earth so you could be raised away from here, away from judgment and danger. I even made sure that you had a father. And I left because I had to go back. I had to. Saruman made me leave."

Her fingers moved from my face, down my arm, and she grabbed my hand, pressing it to her lips.

She paused when she noticed the ring on my finger.

A cruel smile lit up her face.

"This ring bears the crest of the house of Thranduil. Could it be that you've captured the heart of dear Prince Legolas?"She laughed.

"You charming little vixen…" she murmured approvingly.

"_Let me go_." I said, using my powers. Big surprise, it didn't even phase her this time.

She did, however, release her hold. She seemed amused at my paltry attempt.

"So, my dear, this is enough bantering. It's time I got down to the meat of why I came to speak with you. I need you to join my cause."

"Never. This is becoming redundant, Zaida."

"Very well." she sighed. "It's such a disappointment, really. If you came to my side, I could release your loved ones from the spell and guarantee you and your dear Princeling an eternity of happiness."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no certain future here, not for you two, anyway. Even if you can defeat Sauron the Great, there will be no happiness for you."

"What are you talking about?" I repeated, disturbed.

"You are my daughter, darling. And it doesn't matter how your odd little Fellowship regards you---you will be hated among the other elves, for your parentage. And also, you are nothing like any of the others, because of where you were raised. His parents won't accept you, certainly. And even if you both live among humans, do you think there will be any solace there? You're elves, my dear, and no one trusts what is different. But if you both went to Earth…"

"Don't say anything else." I said through clenched teeth. "Get out. I honestly don't care if I never saw you again."

"Ah, but you couldn't kill me. There must still be some affection for your poor mother somewhere in your heart, Aedinil. I will see you in the morning." she said, and walked out my door, leaving me to face yet another sleepless night.

I took a deep breath, bottling up everything. I know it wasn't the healthiest thing to do, but I didn't feel like I could muster up any more tears or anxiety at the moment. I just felt numb.

A few minutes later, there was another knock on my door.

"I don't care if you **are** my mother, you're not getting in again."

The knock came again.

"Go away, Zaida!" I said, and the door opened anyway. It was Faramir.

"Are you alright? I heard voices, and…"

He cast his eyes away from me, since I was in a nightgown.

"My mother came in to talk with me. But I'm alright." I pasted on a smile, trying to lighten the situation.

"Though I highly doubt I'll ever get any sleep now."

"My lady, would you like me to sit up with you until you fall asleep? I could read to you even. Or---"

"That's not necessary." I said.

"But I insist. What kind of brother would I be if I let you stay up all night?"

I handed him Gone with the Wind, since I knew he couldn't read the earth letters and would not have to read aloud to me. He needed sleep more than I did, I was sure.

He surprised me by actually being able to read it.

"The runes are a little strange, but the are similar enough to hobbit letters to be deciphered." he said.

Great. He was a nerd.

He opened to the first page.

"Where's Boromir?" I asked.

"He's sleeping so peacefully I decided not to wake him." Faramir answered. "_Scarlett O'Hara was not beautiful, but men seldom realized it when caught up in her charm, as the Tarleton boys were…"_

I fell asleep when he got to the part about the barbecue.

~Break~

There was no official punishment for Gandalf having Pippin light the beacons, so Zaida had to get creative.

She had Denethor send Boromir and Faramir to Osgiliath, to try and reclaim territory that Orcs had taken.

"Please don't go." I begged Boromir. "This is crazy. You'll be killed, Boromir, and Faramir, too! Please!"

"I must obey my father." he said softly.

"But he's obviously not himself at the moment! Don't go! Tell him, Gandalf!"

Gandalf sighed.

"Boromir is right. They cannot disobey."

"Why not?"

"Because, disobedience to the Steward is punishable by death. And with Zaida at the helm, you can be sure that that's what will happen." Boromir said tartly. "I'd rather face an entire legion of Orcs than that spellbinder."

"Let me come, too." I said. "Please. I'll go crazy here, and you guys will need another sword."

"No, Aedinil. You are needed here." Gandalf said, then eyed Pippin, who looked ready to volunteer. "And don't you even think about asking, Peregrin Took. You are needed here as well."

Darn it, the old guy was always right! I really wanted to go, but I'd probably just end up slowing them down. And, when the battle reached the city, they'd need me.

~Break~

"I'm hungry." Pippin said to me.

We were on the fourth level, in a little public courtyard, sulking. I was trying not to think how basically everyone I cared about was either

a.) under a spell,

b.) traversing Mordor, or

c.) preparing for an eminent battle.

Boromir and Faramir were gone, and Gandalf was trying to talk with Denethor, so we were left with nothing to do.

"Me too, Pip. But for now, it's only lembas."

"But I saw a market!"

"When?"

"When we were walking. And there's no way Zaida could've put potions in any of that food. She didn't even know we were going to be on the fourth level."

"True. And Gandalf gave us some gold pieces. We could get something."

Pippin grinned.

"Finally. I thought I was going to die of starvation!" he said this so dramatically that it made me smile.

The market was built into the face of the cliff, like most buildings, but it had more windows, and let in more light. It wasn't crowded; nobody seemed to be out today. They were all sulking over the soldiers going to Osgiliath. Was there a single family that didn't have someone gone?

The market was full of delicious looking food. That was the first thing I noticed.

The second thing I noticed was the wicked glare the shopkeeper was giving us. He was a middle aged man with a peg leg, and he had a big knife out, peeling an apple.

"What are you?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"I'm an elf. And this is my friend, Pippin. He's a hobbit."

"Hmph." he said, and went back to his apple.

I shrugged, and Pippin and me set about to gathering up things to eat.

I grabbed a loaf of rye bread when I heard a small child squeal.

I whipped around to see the shopkeeper hit a little girl across the knuckles with a leather strap.

"Sir! Unhand that girl!" I grabbed her and pulled her towards me.

"She was stealing, and I'd advise you keep your elf nose out of this."

"What was she taking? I'll pay for it."The girl looked up at me, her brown eyes heavy with tears, her face red. She was no older than seven, and she was much too thin.

"Thank'ee, ma'am." she said softly, and held on to my skirt.

The shopkeeper held up a piece of meat.

"She had this under her shirt."

"Well, I'm not buying _that_ for her." I said, disgusted. It was little more than fat, and was starting to turn green around the edges.

"Give me a big slab of something good. The best of whatever you have."

I rattled my bag of coins in the man's face. He got me the meat I asked for, and I also went around, buying some other things that the girl wanted. Things like quinoa, bread, cheese, and some spices.

Pippin and me helped her carry these things to her home.

She told me her name was Kirim, and that she lived nearby with her mother and two younger brothers. Her father had gone with the men to Osgiliath; her three older brothers had already been killed in battles.

Pippin's stomach rumbled.

"Don't worry, Pip, we'll eat soon. Just as soon as we get all this stuff to Kirim's."

He nodded, and looked over fondly at the little girl.

"What are you?" she asked us curiously. Man, that question was getting old fast!

"I'm a hobbit." Pippin explained. "And Aedinil is an elf."

"An elleth, if you wanna get technical." I added.

"You both talk funny." she said, but not rudely. She was just a kid, after all.

When we got to her house, her mother was in the doorway, nursing a baby.

"Kirim, who are these people and why have you brought them here? Did you get in trouble?"

She looked at us suspiciously, but her hungry eyes seemed to light up at the food we had in our arms.

"They saved me from old goodman Basil." Kirim said, still holding on to my skirt.

"I told you not to get caught." her mother chided. "We're much obliged, to you. Last time she got caught the welts on her hands didn't heal for weeks."

I cringed.

"We brought some food, if you need it." Pippin offered.

"No, sir." the woman shook her head. "We don't accept charity, though your offer is kind."

"Fine, then." I said. "As payment, you could cook lunch for us. Nothing elaborate or anything. We're actually very hungry. The food at the palace is…unsatisfactory."

"You fear poison?" she asked knowingly, gesturing for us to come inside.

We followed her in, and noticed another boy, probably four, playing with rocks on the floor.

"Long have the nobles of Minas Tirith been cautious of poisoning. You are both guests of the Lord Denethor, yes? It is said that he keeps strange company nowadays. Not that either of you are strange..." she explained, lighting a fire in a hearth. She poured water out of an urn into a cauldron, which she placed over the fire, and began inspecting what we'd brought from the store.

"I hope stew is alright?" she asked.

"Anything is just fine." Pippin answered, and his stomach growled again.

"This is Aedinil, an elf, and Pip is called a hobbit." Kirim said to her mother.

"I could tell you two were something besides human. These are certainly strange times, when the stories of old come to life." she cast a smile at us.

"I appreciate your generosity. We've been living on rats. Ever since old Basil raised the prices on food, there is hardly anyone who can afford it, what with our men not working right now."

"You mean there are other families who are starving?"

"Of course, Lady. We are in a war, and it is not the rich who suffer when things are scarce."

I got an idea.

"Pippin, wanna go back and pay old Basil a visit?"

"You mean prolong lunch that much more?"

"Yes. Ma'am, is there anyway you could round up all the families around here?"

"For what reason, Lady?"

"I'm gonna buy everything in Basil's store and divide it up amongst everyone. Why should everyone starve while there's food in the city?"

"It would cost a fortune---"

"I have the gold. What better cause could I spend it on? Come on, Pippin."

It was an afternoon that the people of Minas Tirith didn't forget for a long time. I don't think Basil, the storekeeper, ever forgot it, either.

Amid all these important battles and things that I was missing out on, it felt good to lend a hand, to help people. It took my mind off of everything, if only for a little while.

_More soon! Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26: Freebird

_Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. Things have been awfully busy lately. Enjoy!_

Chapter 26:

Pippin and I were walking back to our rooms, which were on the seventh level, when we saw one of the palace guards, who looked _very_ familiar.

"Levi!" I said, and ran over to him.

He looked confusedly at me.

"Milady, you must think that I'm someone else."

He blushed, and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"I never thought I'd meet an elf, especially one as beautiful as you."

"Levi, snap out of it! It's me, Bliss! Or, Aedinil, whichever."

He wrinkled his brow, looking curiously at me and Pippin.

"My name is Roran, son of Carlisle."

"Roran, son of Carlisle?" I cringed. "How original. Those names are ripped off from Twilight and the Eragon books."

I lifted up his shirt before he could get away, looking at his stomach.

"Would Roran, son of Carlisle have a Lynyrd Skynyrd tattoo on his stomach?"

There it was, in cheap greenish-black ink: The Lynyrd Skynyrd logo with a mohawk-wearing seagull, proudly squawking "Freebird", out of a cartoony dialogue bubble.

I'd called him tasteless and stupid for having gotten it, but now I was glad that he had such an undeniable identifying trait.

"Leonard? I do not know him. Should I?" he asked, smoothing his shirt down modestly.

Honestly, _what_ had she done to Levi?!

Maybe my powers would work on him. If only I knew how to phrase it...

I pondered for a moment.

"What's a Freebird?" Pippin asked, always one to point out the big picture of things.

"Shh." I said, trying to think. If I screwed this up, it could possibly screw him up even more. Mortals and magic really had no business mixing.

"_Be free of Zaida's spell_." I said.

Levi blinked, and something seemed to change abut him; the whole zombie-like thing was diminished, and he looked more normal.

"Bliss? What the hell---?" he pushed me aside, and looked at our surroundings. "This looks like…but it can't be…"

Wow, that was alot easier than I'd expected.

"You're in Minas Tirith, Levi. Zaida brought you here."

"Why me?" he asked, looking alarmed.

"Don't you remember anything? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, You guys left. That's about as far back as I…"

He squinted, trying to remember.

"Zaida's your mom's name, right? Sorry, dumb question. Why me?"

"Not just you." I explained. "She brought Matthew and Dad, too. Do you know where they are?"

"Bliss, you're just lucky I know where _I _am, at the moment. Minas Tirith, holy crap, I'm in Middle-earth…" he looked on the verge of a complete freak-out.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Pippin asked Levi.

"How would I know?" he asked, looking like he was about to enter panic mode. "What if I can't ever go back?"

"Look, Levi, your concern is understandable, but Zaida has married Denethor. I'm assuming you know who Denethor is, right? He was in the movies, wasn't he?"Levi nodded.

"She married Denethor? WTF?"

"What's WTF?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin, big picture, please."

Pippin smiled sheepishly at me.

"First things first. We can't let Zaida know that you're not under her spell anymore. Can you pretend to be under her control a bit longer?"

"How about not? I'm just gonna stick with ya'll. Can I have a really cool sword?"

I felt a headache coming on.

That's when I noticed some sort of commotion on the lower level. I leaned over the rail to see better, glad that I had elf sight.

Someone was leading a horse through the gate, and they had someone slumped over the back of their horse, both of them dripping blood.

With a wave of nausea, I realized that it was Faramir and Boromir.

~Break~

"Let me see him!" I told Boromir, who was holding me away tightly, his head buried in my hair, in grief.

Pippin and Levi were with Gandalf now, leaving me with Boromir in case he needed anything.

Boromir had brought Faramir back, and all assumed he was dead. I still had doubts, but since I wasn't allowed to see the body, I didn't know for sure. I had to see a body; I had to be sure!

I'd been distracted for a few minutes, healing Boromir, who'd gotten a large gash cut into his let side, and had several broken ribs.

His leg had been broken, too, but he wouldn't let me heal it. He said I needed to preserve my energy, in case more wounded managed to get back here from Osgiliath.

The other healers had set his leg, and given him crutches, and some herbs for the pain, which I think made him a little drunkish.

"He's dead." he said, his voice sounding far away and monotone.

"No! No, I don't believe it. I won't believe it, not until I see a body!"

"It was too gruesome, Aedinil. You would not want to see."

"I could heal him!"

"No. He's dead."

I broke away from Boromir.

"So were you, basically! But I saved your life. I was able to make you alright, and I can--"

"Aedinil, he's dead. Please just leave it alone." Boromir pleaded.

"I'm going to save Faramir, and there's nothing anybody can do to stop---"

My mother came into the doorway, her shadow falling into the room.

"We're grieving. Please go." I said coldly.

"Denethor has heard of your powers, Aedinil, and he wants to see what you can do." she said quietly.

"Good. See, Boromir, there's still hope. He's gonna be alright. You'll see. Come on. I want you by my side in case I pass out."

My mother raised her eyebrows at this.

"You don't trust me with your own life? How very sad."

"Yeah, well, a lot of things are sad." I replied, and Boromir and I followed her to the throne room.

"Where are Gandalf and Pippin?" I asked, careful to leave Levi's name unsaid. Zaida couldn't know yet, could she?

"Securing our defenses on the lower level." Boromir said. "I'd be with them were it not for---"

"I know. But you're in no condition to fight. You're only awake because I---"

"I know." he replied.

Zaida paused at the door.

"I recommend that neither of you say anything that will upset Denethor further. He is beside himself with grief."

We nodded.

Boromir pushed the door open, and I rushed over to Faramir.

He was laid out on a big stone thingamajig that looked like some sort of creepy alter. He was pale, and had been cleaned up and dressed in nice clothes. Denethor held one of his hands, sobbing. I closed my eyes and concentrated on him, trying to hear a faint breath or heartbeat. There was just a tiny tremor that I could detect. He wasn't dead yet, just like I'd suspected. I placed my hands over him, concentrating on bringing him back, on healing him.

"My sons are spent. My line has ended." Denethor lamented. Muttering under his breath, he said, "No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. We shall burn, as the heathen kings of old…"

It was so quiet, I doubted Boromir could have heard. Well, he wouldn't need some funky cremation once I healed Faramir.

"Father, I'm right here. One of your sons still lives." Boromir said, going over to Denethor, who made no indication that Boromir even existed.

"My sons…" he sobbed. "My sons…"

"What have you done to him?" Boromir demanded of Zaida, who smiled saucily at Boromir.

"What, indeed?" she said "This city has fallen from within, Boromir, and there is no reason to defend it any longer. Denethor's will has turned to madness, and without it's leader, your people have no chance. Give it up."

I wanted to say something to her, to undo whatever it was she'd done, but I decided it was best to focus on one problem at a time. Faramir. I'd heal Faramir first.

Suddenly, I felt myself wrenched away from Faramir, before I was finished.

I opened my eyes, and saw Denethor staring at me, eyes wild and full of tears.

"You will leave us to grieve privately." he pushed me toward the door.

"No! He's alive! If you'd just let me---"

Four guards came over and pulled me and Boromir out of the room. Normally, we could have taken them, but he could hardly fight in his weakened state, and I was woozy from healing.

Boromir pounded on the door.

"Let me in this instant, before I---"

"_Boromir_," I whispered, pulling on his sleeve. Wow, I was even more drained than I thought.

"He mumbled something, something about 'burning like the heathen kings of old…"

I swayed a little, and Boromir caught me.

"What? What does he mean?" His eyes widen with realization. "A funeral pyre!"

He laid me gently against the wall, and began to pound on the door again.

"It's no use." I mumbled, feeling like sleep would overtake me at any moment. "Don't worry about me, okay? Save Faramir…" I said, and slipped into darkness.

_Please review! Please, please, please review!!!!!_


	27. Chapter 27: Tears

_To avoid confusion, I'm going to put the translation to Elvish in parenthesis after the phrase. Sorry if that screws up the flow, I don't want ya'll to have to Google it! Lol._

Chapter 27:

I was in a deep sleep when I vaguely felt someone place a warm, wet cloth on my forehead. It smelled like it was soaked in athelas, and someone placed a cool, gentle hand on my cheek.

Someone held a cup to my lips and coaxed what tasted like hot tea down my throat.

"Lle tyava quel?" (How are you feeling?) A soft, gentle voice asked me.

I must be in the Houses of Healing, I decided, and there was someone in there who didn't know whether or not I spoke Common.

"Amin fauka." (I'm thirsty.) I replied, eyes still closed, feeling too tired to open them.

Man, my Elvish was probably even more rudimentary than somebody who'd studied it in Minas Tirith.

They held the cup to my lips again, and I drank.

"Diola le." (Thank you.) I said.

"Lle creoso." (You're welcome.) came the reply. "Amin mela lle." (I love you.)

Wait---did some random healer just tell me that she loved me?

I snapped my eyes open to see my mother, smiling at me, holding a steaming mug and a tray of food.

"What the hell?!" I sat up, looking for a sword, but didn't see it.

She ignored my less-than-desirable reaction, still smiling at me.

"I've always wanted to talk in my native tongue with my daughter."

"Yeah, well, there's always been things I've wanted, but that doesn't mean they happen."

"Things like what, dearest heart?"

Okay, this was creepy.

"Well, for one, I want a mom who isn't a complete wack-job. And I want all the people I love back to normal and out of danger."

"Well, then you shouldn't have cast your lot with such fools. That's nobody's fault but your own."

I stood up, and was hit by a massive wave of vertigo from getting up too fast. I didn't care.

"Where are Faramir and Boromir?" I demanded.

"Dead." she replied with a shrug. "Denethor, too."

"You're lying." I said through clenched teeth. I didn't believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it.

"Poor Faramir might've had a chance, too, were it not for Denethor's madness…" she said coldly. "And poor Boromir! What a painful way to go!"

"You're lying!" I said, but I couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down my face. What if it was true?

"No, I'm not. Denethor had lit the pyre by the time Boromir was able to get in. He managed to get Faramir away from the flames, but in the struggle, he and Denethor managed to catch themselves on fire. Faramir died later, from the burns. Denethor and Boromir were burned alive, Aedinil. You know, in a way, I am sorry for you. I know how much you liked Boromir, though Valar only knows why."

I marched out of the room, away from her, away from her words.

I didn't care that I really wasn't sure what part of the city I was in, and I didn't care that I was in an awfully sheer nightgown.

I went down the hallway, looking for someone, anyone, who could tell me that it wasn't true.

Where were Gandalf and Pippin? They'd been in the middle of a battle the last time I was awake, which brought me to yet another question: How long had I been blacked out?

I took the empty hallway I was in to mean that I was in some private part of the palace.

I took one corridor, than another, hoping to find the way out, but I couldn't. This was ridiculous! How was I supposed to be any help to anybody when I couldn't even find my way out of the freaking palace?

I did what any pathetic young woman would have done at that point; I sank to the floor and started to cry.

Yes, that's right. The supposed 'good-warrior and powerful wielder of the Stone of the Dunadain' decided to sit her sorry rear on the cold marble floor of the corridor and bawl her eyes out.

Suddenly, I felt someone kneel beside me and embrace me.

I wrenched out of their grasp, certain that it was Zaida, and was very surprised to see Boromir.

"Aedinil, what's wrong? Why are you---"

"You're supposed to be dead!" I blurted, and looked so ridiculous that Boromir smiled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." he replied, and I threw my arms around him, sobbing.

Oh, I _knew_ she'd been lying!

"Shh, Aedinil, it's fine, it's fine, it was only a bad dream…"

He tried to soothe me, but I just couldn't be consoled.

"Where is Faramir? Is Faramir alright?"

"Yes, he's alive, but he's resting. He's fine, Aedinil. He's alright."

I cried until I literally had no more tears, and finally quieted.

"And Denethor?" I finally asked.

Boromir's face clouded over with pain.

"I need to talk to you about that. Some things happened that…that I didn't expect. That no one expected, and it was absolutely an accident, and---"

"He's dead, isn't he?" I asked knowingly. "Zaida told me, right before I came out here and you found me. I'm so sorry, Boromir, I---"

"Aedinil, you must have dreamed it. There is no way she could have spoken with you."

"She did! She'd brought me food and tea and she told me that you and Faramir were dead."

"It must have been a dream, Aedinil."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Your mother is dead, Aedinil. She burned on the pyre along with my father."

_Okay, so this is kinda short, but it seemed like an appropriate place to end it. Lol Creepy, huh? Review, please!_


	28. Chapter 28: Ears

_Hopefully this chapter will tie up all of the loose ends I've left. (Well, most of them, anyway.) Enjoy!_

Chapter 28:

He wrapped his arms around me, pressing kisses into my hair, my forehead, my cheeks.

He was real. He was alive. He was alright!

I pressed my lips to his, kissing him ecstatically and fervently.

Forget propriety! Legolas was alive, and he was here with me!

We broke away, but didn't let go of each other.

"_Lle naa vanima_." (You are beautiful.) he said, and put his lips to mine again.

Gimli cleared his throat, and we broke apart, blushing.

"You could at least speak words we could all understand." Gimli said wryly, teasing us.

Legolas wiped a tear from my face.

"Missed me?" he asked.

"How could I not?" I replied.

Once again, I was forced to comprehend way more than any one person could possibly fathom at once.

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were safe, and they'd managed to summon some sort of "Army of the Dead", which was finishing clearing up the last of the Orcs.

"Why were you out here?" Legolas asked me, his face suddenly serious.

"I wanted to fight. I needed a way to vent my frustration." I said.

Legolas looked at the pile of dead Orcs around me, where he and Gimli had first found me in the battle and shook his head, grinning.

"A way to vent your frustration…well, it seemed to have worked."

Suddenly, I realized that I hadn't said hello to Gimli.

I dropped to my knees and gave him a hug.

"Sorry for forgetting to greet you properly." I said.

Gimli wrinkled his nose at me.

"Are you wearing a nightgown?" he asked.

"Um…yeah. Long story. Where's Aragorn?"

Someone tapped my shoulder behind me and I spun around to see him.

"Aragorn!" I threw my arms around him.

Our reunion was cut short, however, when the creepy green captain of the army of the dead came over, leading his men, demanding to be freed.

"I release you from your oath." Aragorn said, serenely, and the entire army vanished.

My day was getting more and more bizarre…

"Where's Boromir?" Aragorn asked. "He isn't---"

"Oh, no, he's fine. Well, his leg is broken, and he hasn't let me heal him yet, but he'll be fine."

"And Pippin and Gandalf?" Gimli asked.

"Oh. They're…somewhere. I just woke up, like, an hour ago, really. I'm not sure where they are."

We were once again interrupted by someone---this time Eomer. He was wailing and sobbing over someone, and I noticed Theoden's horse lying dead.

My heart sank.

"Not Theoden." I shook my head.

"No," Legolas said, his eyes wide. "Not Théoden. It's Eowyn."

"What? No, she's not here. She can't be here, she---"

I rushed over, and Eomer had her cradled in his arms, dead.

~Break~

We were waiting outside her door at the Houses of Healing; my own powers were ineffective at helping her, and I wasn't sure why. Something Aragorn called "The Black Breath", and it was killing her.

Aragorn was doing everything he could, but she might not live. Merry, too, had been found, and was on the verge of dying, and my powers weren't working on him, either.

Legolas held my hand as I waited, and finally, Aragorn walked out, his face grim.

"They will live." he said, looking exhausted.

"Can I see them?"

"No, Aedinil, they need only to rest at the moment. Where is Boromir? I figure if I must meet the Steward, he needs to come as well."

"Um, Denethor is dead." I said. "He died yesterday."

"How?"

"It's a very long story."

I told him everything, and he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your mother." he said, and I shrugged, feeling fresh tears come to my eyes. I swallowed, and pushed them back.

"It's fine. It's better this way. It's better if she's dead." I tried not to think about her taking care of me while I was unconscious. Maybe Boromir was right. Maybe it had been a dream.

Yes, it had to have been a nightmare. Nothing more.

Aragorn nodded solemnly, and Legolas tightened his grip on my hand. Aragorn left us to go find Boromir, and we were alone.

Legolas kissed me again.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." he said. "It was agony not knowing if you were safe or not."

"Same here." I replied. "It was torture. _Amin mela lle_, Legolas." (I love you.)

"_Amin mela lle_, Aedinil."

He held me close to him, and I laid my head on his chest. I swear, I could have stayed like that forever.

~Break~

So, when Zaida died, Levi, Dad, and Matthew were freed from her spells. Apparently she'd been keeping Dad and Matthew up in Denethor's tower, along with a palantir.

That's why Denethor went so crazy, we realized. A palantir!

The first night they were normal again, we had a celebration in the palace, to commemorate the Battle of Pellennor Fields.

It was nice for everyone to be together again. Except for Faramir, Merry, and Eowyn, that is. They were still in the Houses of Healing.

I took a walk in the gardens with Dad and Matthew, glad that Legolas was having a heated conversation with Gimli about their whole contest to see who could kill the most Orcs, and that Levi was chatting up one of the serving maids.

It was sort of nice to have Dad and Matthew all to myself for a while.

"Okay, so you two have to make a decision." I said, distractedly pulling the petals out of a daisy. "You can stay here, or go back."

I really wished we'd all stay! It was ridiculous that we should be separated now, by anything.

"I'm not leaving." Matthew said. "This place is awesome."

"And you, Dad?"

"How could I leave you both here?" he asked with a smile, and I hugged him ecstatically. "Besides, I wanna walk you down the aisle when you marry that elf of yours. I wanna see my grandchildren."

"How is it possible that everything I could possibly want is coming true?" I gushed, trying not to be too optimistic. We'd won Pellennor Fields, but we still hadn't defeated Sauron. All of that depended on Frodo now.

"Why aren't my ears tipped like yours?" Matthew asked me, grabbing one of my ears and examining it.

"You're a halfsie, Mattie." I said. "Now that you're in Middle Earth, your ears are sorta pointed."

"I don't want 'sorta pointed.' I want _freakishly_ pointed." he complained.

I rolled my eyes and reclaimed my ear.

"Freakish?"

"You know what I mean. I wanna look cool."

He glanced over at Dad.

"Not that human ears aren't cool." he amended.

Dad smiled wearily at him. Now that he was in Middle Earth, Matthew had reached a whole new level of 'obnoxious dweeb'.

"Can Legolas teach me how to fight with twin blades?"

"I don't know."

"Could Legolas teach me how to make my hair all cool and elf-looking?"

"_I don't know_."

"Ooh! Maybe I could use a sword instead! Like, I could be like, King Arthur or something. Or maybe archery. That's cool. Or---"

"_Or,_ you could stop chattering before you give me an brain embolism!" I said, and Dad grinned.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's nice to see that things are sort of normal again."

Matthew hugged Dad.

"I'm so glad you married a dimension-jumping elleth."

Dad and I winced.

Levi walked up, holding a mug of ale, beaming like an idiot.

"I think I might put in a summer home here."

"Levi, are you gonna go back to earth when all this is over? Or are you gonna---"

"I'm gonna play this sucker by ears, Blissy."

"You're drunk." I rolled my eyes.

"Drunk I'm not, Adelaide." he slurred, leaning onto a rose arbor for support.

"It's _Aedinil_." Someone corrected him.

It was Legolas.

He came over and grabbed my hand.

"Gandalf needs us." he said.

"I'll be right back, okay guys?" I told my family.

Legolas and I made our way through some rather raucous party-goers. When was the last time these soldiers had had mead?

They were drinking like fish!

"Why does your brother look at me like I have two heads?" Legolas asked me.

"You're kinda his hero. One of his heroes, anyway. You and the rest of the Fellowship are right up there with Spiderman and Captain Kirk in his eyes."

"Wait, there's a spider, who's also a man? That's eerie." Legolas said with a shudder.

"It's a long story." I said with a grin.

We opened the doors to the throne room, where the rest of the Fellowship, sans Merry, Frodo, and Sam, were all waiting on us, along with Eomer.

"What's going on?" I asked, beginning to feel sick to my stomach. Something was wrong.

"Aragorn had an idea." Gandalf said. "We're going to vote on it."

I nodded, wondering what Aragorn had concocted that had made all these guys look so grave.

_Please review! Please review! It's all I ask of you! _


	29. Chapter 29: Black Gate

_Wow, almost thirty chapters! Thirty! I can't believe it! _

Chapter 29

"Certain death, small chance of success…what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked with a grin.

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach.

They were all gonna go to the gates of Mordor---Mordor, for Heaven's sake!---march up to the gates, and try to create a diversion long enough for Frodo to make it to Mount Doom.

_If_ he was alive. And _if_ he was alive, it all depended on _if_ he was where they estimated he'd be.

It just seemed like too many 'ifs'.

If they failed, they'd all die.

If they succeeded, there was still the chance that some of them might die.

It was too much to fathom!

I looked around the room, at the faces of everyone gathered there.

Gimli, Pippin, Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, Boromir, Legolas. For Heaven's sake, Legolas! They could all be killed. Or worse, they could be captured and tortured.

"I'm coming too." I said.

"No." Legolas said.

"I want to go! I can fight; you all know it. I'd go crazy if I have to sit here, wondering if you're all dead or alive…"

Legolas squeezed my hand.

"For me, _melamin_, please. Don't go."

"Legolas, if you die, I want to die with you."

"Aedinil, I will fight better if you're away from me, someplace safe. It will ease my mind.""How do you think _I_ feel when _you're_ away? I'm going."

"You're not going." Aragorn interrupted us.

"What? Aragorn, please don't---"

"If the battle goes ill, you and Eowyn must take over the defenses."

"Me? Aragorn---"

"You're my adopted daughter. If something were to happen to me, you must pick up in my place."

"I can't. I'm not like you, Aragorn. I'm not strong enough, or smart enough to---"

"Lass, who took care of us when we got transported to Earth?" Gimli said.

"Who was the one who bought out a market to feed hungry children?" Pippin added.

I this was insane. I never expected to be Aragorn's heir, for Heaven's sake! There was no way I'd be a good leader, especially if I was grieving all of them!

Aragorn put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you accept this charge?" he asked me, his soft grey eyes boring into mine.

I sighed.

"How could I refuse? I'll try not to disappoint you." I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Can I go now? I need a minute to get my thoughts in order."

I didn't wait for permission. I walked out of the throne room, and walked over to the Houses of Healing.

Merry was awake, and looked much better.

"Hey, Aedinil." he said in a whisper, since Eowyn was still asleep.

"Hey, Merry." I pasted on a smile for him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yep. Those cursed healers won't let me out, though! It's ridiculous. I'm fit as a fiddle."

He flexed his muscle to prove it to me.

"You look upset. What's happened?"

I figured that I'd better not say anything to him, in case he wanted to go the Black Gate as well.

"Nothing." I said, and took his hand. "Legolas and me had an argument, is all. It'll be fine."

I glanced over at Eowyn, pale in the candlelight, looking like she was sleeping peacefully enough.

"How is she?"

"She talks in her sleep sometimes." he said.

"What does she say?"

"She calls for Théoden, and Aragorn." he replied. "The healers say she should be waking up any day now."

"That's good." I replied. "I've missed her."

What sort of world would she wake up to? Would she wake to victory, or would she have to help me make some sort of final stand against Sauron, when everyone else had gotten themselves killed?

Legolas came in the door.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked me, apology in his eyes.

"Sure." I said tritely. "Sleep well, Merry."

"Bye, Aedinil. Night, Legolas." he said, and laid back down on his pillow, looking bored.

I walked outside with Legolas, shivering a little once the cool air hit my skin.

He whipped off his cloak and put it around me.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded.

We went into the gardens, and sat on a stone bench, the smell of wisteria and roses wafting around us.

He put his arm around me, pulling me closer. We sat like that for a while.

"I understand that you're upset." he said finally.

"Yes. You don't want me to go."

"I want you to be safe." he said. "Please try to understand. If you could keep me from going, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, but---"

"Aragorn needs you to stay. I need you to stay. Please."

A tear slipped down my cheek.

"If you don't want me by your side, just tell me."

"Aedinil, how could you even say such a thing like that? Of course I want you by my side. I want you near me, always. But I could not live if something were to happen to you."

I nodded, conceding. I couldn't fight both Legolas and Aragorn.

"Fine. I'll stay. But I'm not gonna like it."

"Good." he said, pulling me even closer and kissing the top of my head. He sighed in relief.

"_Amin mela le, melamin_." I said. "Can you forgive me for being stubborn?"

"Easily." he said with a smile. "There's something I wanted to ask you, before I have to go."

"Anything." I replied.

"Marry me?" he asked, with a slight grin.

Seriously? This was actually happening?

I pressed my lips to his, kissing him fervently, as if I might never kiss him again.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asked breathlessly, and I nodded.

"You know I will." I replied.

_I'm getting closer to the end. I have a question for you guys. Do ya'll want me to end it where RotK leaves off? Or do ya'll want me to go a few chapters over, and go a little deeper into the story? Please review! _


	30. Chapter 30: Faramir and Eowyn

_Wow, Chapter Thirty already? Have I got any Levi fans out there? If so, I think you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 30

"Read it again, Aedinil." Eowyn prompted, weakly.

"Okay." I said, wanting badly to quit. My voice was tired.

"Prologue: Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life…"

It had taken me nearly four hours to read Romeo and Juliet aloud to Eowyn, and now she wanted to hear it again? Ugh.

There were still fresh tears in her eyes from the first time I'd read it.

"Why did they kill themselves?" Merry asked.

"Because." I said.

"But if Romeo would have waited, Juliet would have woken up and they could have been happy together. And if the priest had made sure Romeo had gotten the letter---"

"Well, he didn't. That's what makes it a tragedy."

"Well, I think they're both stupid."

"Merry, they were in love." Eowyn told him.

"Well, if being in love makes me drink poison, then I don't wanna be in love." he said.

"It's not something you choose." Eowyn said dryly. "Romeo and Juliet did exactly what they had to do. They are together in death."

"Okay, maybe that's enough morbid stuff for now. How about a comedy? Twelfth Night is good." I said.

"I don't want to hear a comedy." Eowyn said, looking at the ceiling.

If we were back on earth, she'd be covered in black eyeliner, be wearing pants with chains, and slicing her wrists open with random sharp objects.

"Okay, Eowyn, that's enough." I said. "No more moping. You are gonna get out of that bed, and you are get a better attitude."

"Excuse me?" she sat up, looking offended.

"You heard me. Our loved ones are probably marching against the Black Gate as we speak, and they need us here, being strong. And you _are_ strong, Eowyn, but somehow you've forgotten it. I'm here to help you remember. You're a Shieldmaiden, for cryin' out loud! Would a Shieldmaiden of Rohan sit there and mope? Would a Shieldmaiden of Rohan do nothing more productive than just lay there like a bump on the log and feel sorry for herself?"

Eowyn looked like I'd smacked her across the face, but I kept going. She was stubborn; she'd need a big wake-up call.

"You and Merry made history when ya'll killed that Angmar dude! So what now, Eowyn? Are you gonna let that be your only victory, the only thing you ever do that's worth mentioning? Or are you just gonna give up on everything just because the guy you have a crush on doesn't like you back? No! You're gonna get up outta this bed, throw on something pretty, and get outta this room, and act like there's something to live for. Because you have _everything_ to live for, Eowyn."

She held up her hand for me to stop talking, and I did.

All was silent for a moment, and Merry looked at me incredulously.

Eowyn had a terrible temper, we both knew that.

"Well?" I asked, expectantly, bracing myself for one of her infamously sharp comebacks.

"I think I'm going to go take a walk in the garden." she said indifferently, getting out of bed and walking out the door.

"Want some company?" Merry volunteered, looking worried.

"No, I don't." she replied. "I need some time on my own for a while."

She walked out, and I tiptoed over to the window to watch her. What if she tried to jump off the garden wall or something?

"What are you doing?" Merry asked, coming to stand beside me, standing on tiptoe to peep out as well.

"I'm making sure she doesn't do anything stupid." I replied with a sigh. "After all we've been through, I'll bet she hates me."

"Hates you? No, Aedinil, she spoke often of you." Merry said. "She always said she wished she was more like you."

"More like me? What have I ever done?"

"Lots." he said, keeping his tiny eyes locked on her blonde frame, as if she might disappear at any moment.

Suddenly, we saw Faramir walk up and start to talk to her.

"Uh-oh." Merry said. "Poor guy doesn't know better than to leave her alone when she's in a bad mood. She's going to kill him."

"I didn't know Faramir and Eowyn were friends." I said.

"Maybe they aren't." Merry said.

"Look at them, they're chatting it up like old friends."

"Weird. She never mentioned him."

"That is weird. Wait---what's he doing?"

"Looks like he's giving her a present. Nice cloak." Merry said approvingly. "He definitely will want more than a 'thank you'."

"Why's she putting her head on his shoulder?" I wondered aloud. "Are they together? Like, 'together' together?"

"Looks like it." Merry said with a grin. "Huh. Maybe she won't be leaping off a bridge after all."

Faramir brushed a strand of hair from her face and lowered his face to hers.

"Well this is awkward." Merry said.

"You said it." I said, and closed the curtains.

"Wanna read Twelfth Night with me?" I asked, and Merry nodded.

~Break~

Levi threw a rock against the window of the house, glad that Rilla's father wasn't home.

_That Black Gate battle sure is convenient. _He thought.

"Hey! Rilla!" he whispered, throwing up another rock.

A petite brunette looked out the window, smiling.

"You will wake my mother." she said.

"Come down. I wanna talk." Levi rolled his eyes.

"You know," she said flirtatiously, "Most gentlemen use the front door."

"I'm a gentleman baby, just a different sort than the kinds you got here. Come on. I wrote you a song."

He held up a Matthew's acoustic guitar, which had just happened to have been in the car when Zaida had pulled them into Middle-earth.

Rilla climbed down her rose arbor, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She grabbed his hand and led him to a more secluded part of the city, near an olive tree.

"Well? I thought you had a song for me." she asked, her hands on her hips. "If I came all the way out here for nothing---"

"You are so darn cute when you're mad." he said. "Wanna hear your song?"

She nodded, and they sat on the grass.

Levi grinned and started playing.

Okay, so maybe he hadn't written it. But the people in Middle-earth didn't know who Josh Turner was, so be figured it was okay for him to sing "Your Man" to Rilla.

He'd met Rilla the night of the celebratory banquet of Pellennor Fields, and he liked her pretty well.

She was attractive, and had spunk. Of all things Levi admired in a woman, it was spunk. Heck, that's why he'd liked Bliss. Well, that, and her looks didn't really hurt things.

But Rilla actually liked him back, and that was a welcome change. He liked her, he decided. He liked her quite a lot.

~Break~

Merry and me were walking in the gardens after breakfast, looking towards the direction of where the battle was. I wasn't sure where Eowyn and Faramir were; they were like conjoined twins these days, and almost always MIA.

"How will we know if Frodo destroys the ring?" Merry asked me.

"I'm not sure." I replied, my stomach in knots. "I wish I was there, Merry. I wish I could---"

"I know." he said, grabbing my hand comfortingly. "Me too."

"I'm glad you didn't go, Merry. Cause then I'd have to worry about you, too. And then who'd keep me company?"

He smiled weakly.

"I wonder what Pippin's doing right now."

"Probably wondering what you're doing." I replied.

His stomach growled.

"Is it time for second breakfast already?" I asked with a smile. "C'mon, let's go eat."

_I'm sorry if that one went a little on the fluffy side. Just felt like ya'll deserved a little bit of light stuff after the last sort of depressing chapter. Lol Please review!_


	31. Chapter 31: Rivendell

_Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy with semester tests! Hope this chapter was worth the wait! _

Chapter 31:

"Okay, my little Trevorson elves, I am here and totally prepared for the full moon lockdown." Levi announced, entering my dad and Matthew's room, where we were all sitting.

Except for Faramir and Eowyn, of course. She'd said something about him showing her the library.

"Full moon? That's ridiculous. It hasn't been a month since the last full moon."

"Honey, you're still on earth time. You ever look up at the night sky when you're not with your elf?"

I scowled at him.

"I'll take that as a no. Anyway, time runs different here. Calendar wise, anyways."

Eowyn burst in, beaming. Her smile was so big it seemed as if her face might crack and shatter.

"You won't need any moonbeams, Aedinil, to be rendered deliciously, senselessly giddy!"

"What? Eowyn, what's going on?"

"Aragorn's plan worked. It gave Frodo just enough time to destroy the ring. It's over. It's done! Sauron is destroyed, Aedinil! Aedinil, are you listening to me?"

~Break~

My riding clothes were uncomfortable. This was ridiculous. Rivendell, the messenger had said. They'd all gone to Rivendell, where Gandalf had taken Frodo and Sam, so Elrond could heal them of all the wounds they'd acquired on their way to Mordor.

He'd forgotten a perfectly good healer who'd been just a hop, skip, and a jump away in Minas Tirith, but I didn't take it personally. Everything Gandalf did was for a reason.

I didn't, however, understand why the guys had followed them to Rivendell without swinging by the city and getting me.

Instead, they'd sent a message to me, via some random foot soldier named Kronomir.

It would take us at least a month to get to Rivendell, and the thought irked me to no end. An entire month alone in the wilderness with Eowyn, Faramir, Merry, Levi, Matthew, and Dad wasn't exactly a dream vacation.

I missed my Fellowship, especially Legolas.

And, not being petty, but I did not have the best traveling companions.

Faramir was fine for the most part; he was a Ranger, after all, and accustomed to rough living. Him and Eowyn's constant mushy love fest, however, was hardly pleasant to put up with.

Levi was a rough and tumble sort of guy, but he was all stomach. I think all he did was complain about eating salted pork and crusty bread for our entire trip.

Dad was fine. Being Dad, he didn't complain much, but _Matthew_… Ugh, Matthew.

All he did was complain, The whole way there.

_My feet hurt, Bliss. I want something else to eat. I don't like the food we brought. I scraped my knee, Bliss, could you heal it? I'm pretty sure my horse hates me, Bliss. Can we trade? Are we there, yet? How much longer? Are we at least getting close to Rivendell?_

Fortunately, we arrived two days early. It doesn't sound like much, but believe me, two days would have felt like an eternity, waiting to see Legolas and to finally be back in civilization.

We entered the gates of Rivendell easily; man, I loved peacetime. Nobody had to be suspicious and paranoid anymore.

The first familiar faces I saw were Gimli and Boromir.

"Guys!" I ran over and embraced them. "Oh, I'm so glad you're both okay, I was so worried about ya'll!"

We all caught up for a bit, and then I asked Boromir, "Where are the others?"

"In the House of Elrond, with Frodo and Sam. They are both still very weak and---"

"See ya'll." I said, and walked off. It didn't occur to me that I had no idea where the House of Elrond actually was until I was utterly lost.

I'd had the same problem in Lothlorien: Elven buildings all looked pretty much the same. If I ever lived in an Elven town, I was gonna paint my house Flamingo Pink so people could find it easier.

"Are you lost, young one?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around to see an elleth, who looked to be in her late twenties. Her eyes, a dark, stormy purple, told a different story, though. She was really old.

"Yes." I admitted, a little embarrassed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Um, the House of Elrond."

"You're right in front of it, dear." she said with a smile. "My name is Lucia Orohinwen. What is your name?"

"Aedinil." I replied.

"No father?" she asked curiously.

"Several fathers, actually."

I wished she'd quit talking so that I could go in and see everyone again.

"Ma'am, I need to go inside. It was nice meeting you, and perhaps we could talk later---"

"You're not going to get away that quickly, Aedinil Alasdairwen." she said with a mysterious smile.

"Huh? Alasdairwen? No, I'm not…at least, not anymore. I never knew him."

"I know. I know everything about your family. I'm the midwife here, you see. I know everyone."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was present at your birth, young one, nineteen years ago."

"Well, that's very interesting, but I---"

"Are you really going to go in and see your prince looking like that?" she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

It was true, that I was dirty from a month of travel, but Legolas had seen me looking much worse. There really was no accessory less attractive than orc blood.

"How about I show you a place where you can get a bath and a proper dress, and you can hear the whole story?"

"I'm not sure I want to hear the whole story, ma'am. My birth parents have caused me a lot of grief already."

She led me a few doors down to an empty room. A large tub of bubbling water was in the corner of the room.

"How---"

"It's a hot spring." Lucia explained.

"Get in, and I'll be right back with towels and something for you to wear." she bustled out before I could protest, and I undressed and got into the hot water.

I suppose it wouldn't hurt to bathe. I'd waited a long time to see everyone again, what were a few minutes?

The water was heavenly after going so long without creature comforts.

Lucia came back in, apparently not as modest as one of the Lothlorien elves. I reached for a washcloth to cover up with, and she laughed at me.

"For Eru's sake, Aedinil, I brought you into this world. Do you think you were dressed then or something? And we're both women."

She held up a dress, made out of blue silk so pale that it was almost white.

"Is this satisfactory?"

I nodded.

"Looks great. Now, about my parents…"

"Did you change your mind? You want to know? There isn't time to tell you right now."

"Why?"

Lucia smiled.

"I bumped into Prince Legolas. He's waiting for you outside."

She grabbed a small leather book that she'd been hiding in her sleeve.

"This was your mother's. Everything you'll want to know is inside."

I got out and dried myself, my heart pounding. Her diary? Zaida had kept a diary?

"How do you have this, Lucia? If you don't mind my asking."She smiled.

"I'm your grandmother, my dear."

_Yay for cliffhangers! Will update soon! Please review! _


	32. Chapter 32: Aedinil's Parentage

_These technically don't count as chapters. I've been watching LOST too much lately and am feeling a little bit flashbacky. Lol I also felt like I hadn't delved deep enough into Zaida's character before killing her off. I don't like it when villains are bad for the simple sake of being bad. Without further ado, here are some selected excerpts of Zaida's diary._

_Here's a thought to ponder, a quote from a favorite play of mine._

"_Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do." _

Wednesday

Notice that I'm not putting the date, but merely the day of the week. That's because dates don't matter in my life; I'm a handmaiden. I'm not even sure why I'm writing this, since nothing I do is of any importance.

I suppose I want to record my existence somehow, and also to write out some of the things that have been bothering me lately.

I've begun to doubt everything. _Everything. _Nothing makes sense anymore. I suppose all the trouble began when I visited Bree with the Lady Arwen.

It was for a summer festival the Breelanders always put on, and Arwen had to sneak out to attend. She was curious about the humans, you see.

The girl is just plain besotted with humans, especially young Estel, her foster brother. I don't understand it.

Anyway, we were both in disguise, she and I, and so far we were able to enjoy the festival without a glitch. Then something happened that Arwen hadn't expected.

Her foster brother, Estel was at the festival as well, with a few of his fellow Rangers. If Elrond somehow got word that we were there, we'd both be in trouble.

We knew the Breelanders would never recognize us as elves, but Estel would know right away who she was.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a rain barrel to hide, stifling her giggles all the while.

It hit me then and there, hiding with her: what was the difference between us?

She had been born royalty, and I had not. That was all. We were the same, she and I, but for our parentage.

I could have been her, with a bit more luck. Why did I have to go on in my life, being subservient and obedient to people whose only claim to authority was birthright?

Wasn't I every bit as good, if not better?

Arwen was silly, where I was wise, and I was every bit as lovely. Who cared if my mother was a midwife and my father a common soldier?

I was still just as good as she, and as the other nobles!

Nobody around here thinks so, not even of themselves. They see the nobles as superior, because that's all they know.

I realize that these thoughts are rebellious, and uncommon, but I can't help how I feel. More later. Must go wash my lady's hair.

Friday

You will never guess who read this book of mine! That foolish Alasdair! He discovered it in the hollow tree where I'd hidden it. Oh, I'm so ashamed that someone knows what I've been thinking lately that I think I might burn this! What if he were to tell Elrond? Or my mother?! Oh, Eru, help me!

Saturday

What little life I had is over. Alasdair's father has spoken with my father, and I have been promised to him in marriage! The dowry he is offering is considerable, but I never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd be bartered away like a common animal.

I don't even know Alasdair, not really. He works in the stables, and when Arwen goes riding, I sometimes catch him staring at me. He is odd, and I don't like him. And, this sounds shallow, but he has red hair, and I don't like red hair. It just looks strange, in my opinion.

He mostly keeps to himself; he is not very talkative, and he has the terrible habit of biting his nails. If you're somehow reading this, Alasdair, elves are supposed to be the fair folk! We do not bite our nails. I will speak to Arwen about this. Perhaps she can appeal to her father on my behalf.

Sunday

I have to marry him. There is no way around it. Elrond will do nothing, and I cannot sway my own father. I can still wait on Lady Arwen, at least. I take no delight in it, but it's better than being a housewife. I'd rather wait on Arwen than Alasdair. I loathe him.

Wednesday

It is done. I am his wife. We were wed yesterday, and I barely remember any of the ceremony. Mother gave me a drink that dulled my senses. I think she is as pleased with this arrangement as I was.

After the feasting, we were given our own apartments in the House of Elrond. I will not write what he did to me, but I will say one thing: It was most distasteful, and I cannot imagine why women put up with it at all. I don't even see how loving one's husband would make any difference, and I'm a little angry that there was no warning from anyone.

I mean, I understand now why the relations between a man and a woman are taboo, but I see no reason why I should have been so ill-prepared to perform 'a wife's duty.'

Thursday

Still miserable. For a so-called 'perfect being', Alasdair has many flaws. One of which is that he sneaks out every night after…well, you know. I've found that our relations aren't so bad if I take a sedative beforehand and pretend that I'm somewhere else.

Anyway, he sneaks away in the wee hours of the morning, and I do not know where he goes. A mistress, perhaps? He'd never find an Elven woman who'd take him out of wedlock, but the Breelanders have an ample supply of cheap women. It's not uncommon for the poorer men to arrange trysts with these harlots, and a few of the noble men, as well.

I've decided that I shall follow him and see where he goes. This means however, that I cannot take a sedative. Oh, well. I suppose that that's the price I must pay.

Friday

Followed Alasdair into the forest. It is not a harlot he is meeting, but rather Saruman the White. I could hear them talking about magic of some sort, and I came closer to hear better.

I still do not fully understand what has happened. What I saw there changed me. Saruman could see me, even though I had concealed myself in the trees.

"Come out, daughter." he called to me, and I did.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" Alasdair grinned at me. "You were following me, weren't you?"

"I thought you had taken a mistress." I replied, confused. What were they doing out there?

"We're going to make all of your wildest dreams come true." Alasdair said, kissing me. I stiffened at his touch. I still disliked him, at the time.

"Your husband has told me of your restlessness, of your desire to be an equal."

"Yes." I said, thinking that it would be unwise to lie to a wizard.

"What if I could make that happen?"

"How?" I asked, getting caught in Saruman's eyes. They were ablaze.

"If you swear your allegiance to me, I will give your heart's greatest desire."

Something in me was kindled, a fire and passion that I'd rarely known before.

He held out a knife for me.

"Do you accept?"

I hesitated.

"Daughter, I am offering you happiness. Isn't that all one can ask for out of life?"

"Ask f-for w-what?" I stammered, my heart fluttering like bird's wings.

"Bliss, my dear, for bliss."

His voice was soothing; assuring, cloying, almost intoxicating.

I wanted to be happy, yes. Perhaps here was an opportunity for it.

"What could someone like me offer someone like you?" I asked him.

"You are special, my dear. You are a channel; you have much talent with arcane arts."

"Magic?" I blurted. "But I've never---"

"I sense in you a special talent, such a talent as is rarely seen among any race in Middle Earth, save wizards. Do you accept, Zaida? Together, we could build a world worth living in."

A world worth living in? Isn't that all I'd ever wanted?

I nodded, and cut open my palm, swearing fealty. I decided quickly, not sure what had come over me, or why I was behaving so rashly.

"Good." Saruman smiled. "You will be granted your heart's desire."

Alasdair repeated the process I'd gone through, and Saruman told him that he'd get his heart's desire as well.

"Alasdair, what is your heart's desire?" I asked him, and he smiled at me.

"You'll learn in due time, Zaida."

Saruman handed me a chalice, full of a strong smelling liquid.

"Drink, daughter." he prompted in a kind voice, and I obeyed. That's the last thing I remember before waking up in my own bed again.

Had it all been a dream?

I stretched, feeling a dull ache in my hand where I'd cut it. It had been real.

"Good morning, my dear." Alasdair said, wrapping his arms around me.

I was flooded with affection for him, which I thought was unusual, given my history of fervently despising him.

I looked at him. He was smiling at me, and I suppressed a childish giggle.

Hadn't mother told me that love would come eventually, even in an arranged marriage? I just hadn't expected it to hit so unexpectedly, or to be so strong.

I could have stared into those green eyes of his forever. Here was someone who shared my opinions, who understood me, who accepted me. And we shared our secret: our bond with Saruman. Writing this now, I realize that I am so desperately in love with my husband.

I don't know why I ever found him to be repulsive. He is everything a woman could want.

"Alasdair, what did you ask Saruman for?"

"What?"

I stroked his cheek with my hands, and pressed soft kisses into his neck, getting closer and closer to his mouth.

"What did Saruman give to you?"

"You." he replied, and kissed me.

_Alright, how was that? It's the first time I've ever written from the villain's perspective. How was it? Please provide feedback; review! :D_


	33. Chapter 33: Reunions Part One

_Thanks for reviewing, to all those who did! I'm gonna bounce back and forth between the diary and real life in this chapter. Enjoy! _

"Grandmother?" I asked.

Things like this were beginning to get really old. I felt like I was on Days of Our Lives or something.

"Your mother's mother."

"Oh." I said. "Are you---"

"I'm not corrupted, as she was, if that's what you mean. And if you doubt it, Estel and your Legolas can vouch for me."

I noticed how she said 'corrupted' and not 'straight up evil'. She must have really loved Zaida. After all, she was her mother.

"Why hasn't anybody told me that I had a living grandparent?"

"I assume you've all been very busy, dear." she said, and started working on the long row of tiny buttons on the back of the dress.

"Do I have a grandfather, too?"

"Everyone has a grandfather, Aedinil." she said. "Suck in your belly."

I did as she said as she buttoned the tighter buttons.

"Not that you have a belly, really. This gown is just a little tight, is all." she said sweetly. "You have my figure, and you used to have my eyes. Green eyes. What changed them?"

"It's kind of a long story." I said. "And I want to see Legolas right now."

"Ah, young love. But you're getting ahead of me, dear. You asked about your grandfather. He sailed for Valinor after your mother disappeared. The shame was too much for him."

"Oh." I said.

This was really sort of awkward. _Hi, I'm your grandma. Even though you never really knew me, etc, etc. _

"How did---"

"Just read the book, Aedinil, when you get the time." she said, adjusting the dress one last time, then started messing with my hair.

She pinched my cheeks, for color, I assumed.

"Now, go see that young prince of yours."

~Break~

Sunday

I have not written in several weeks; I have been busy. Working with Alasdair and Saruman has kept me busy, as well as being pregnant. That's right, I'm going to have Alasdair's child! I'm glad that I can give him an heir, after all that he has given me.

I'm nearly finished; only two months to go! I sort of envy humans and their nine month gestation. Elves take a whole year, and our pregnancies are more difficult. It simply isn't fair! However, whenever I'm upset or in pain, it makes me happy just thinking that I'm having Alasdair's child. I love the sound of that. _Alasdair's child_.

I've been fighting with Mother more often than usual, mostly because of her coldness towards my husband.

She calls my affection towards him 'unnatural', as if he is unlovable or something. My Alasdair, unlovable! How ridiculous. Will write more later. Am hungry.

Later

I cannot wait until my child is here. It is a girl, I can feel it. Even though Alasdair wants a boy (And what man doesn't, really?) I'm glad that my child will be female. A pretty little elleth, who I can dress up and teach everything I know. She will be vital in this coming age, I can feel it. I'm glad that I can help create a world for her that will be better than the one I was reared in. Progress. That's what Saruman always says. Progress is our responsibility.

Wednesday

Oh, I'm so big I feel I should burst! Hurry up, baby!

Sunday

I have not written in nearly three months. Being a new mother is exhausting, but it is worth it. She has arrived. Alasdair named her, choosing a beautiful name: Aedinil. Bliss, like Saruman promised. Happiness.

Looking at her, so small and perfect, I can see now that this future that we so greatly desire can come true.

Monday

I am as good as dead. Cannot write more---they are coming. Will leave this with my mother.

~Break~

Legolas kissed me on the mouth, then held me close to him.

"I never expected to see you again." he whispered. "I thought I'd die at the Black Gate."

"But you didn't." I smiled at him.

He wiped the tears out my eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy to see you. That, and, well, I just met someone particularly interesting."

"Lucia? I'm sorry I never mentioned your grandmother. There was so much going on, and---"

"It's nothing." I said, taking a shaky breath. "I won't think about it now, I'll think about it later. I want to see Frodo and Sam."

"Scarlett O'Hara." Legolas teased me, kissing my forehead. "We can wait a little while to go see them, right?"

"Why? I haven't seen them since Rauros, and---"

He cut me off by kissing me.

"Just a few more minutes, then." I smiled.

~Break~

The first one I saw was Sam. He was outside of Frodo's door, about to go in.

I threw my arms around him.

"Lady Aedinil!" He exclaimed, hugging me back. "I'm sure glad you stayed safe. I was worried about you."

I laughed.

"Samwise Gamgee, of all the things you could say! You went to Mordor, for Heaven's sake, and _you_ were worried about _me_?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you are awfully tiny, for an elf, I mean."

I laughed again.

"How do you feel? Do you have anything I can heal?"

His face grew somber.

"No, Lady Aedinil. There's nothing you can do."

Of course. I was so stupid, wasn't I? They'd have picked up more emotional scars than physical ones on their journey.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't---"

"Oh, I'm not talkin' about me. It's Mr. Frodo. He just lies in bed all day. He's not himself, really. Just a shadow of who he once was."

"Time will heal him." I said sympathetically. "Can I see him?"

Sam shook his head.

"He's getting some rest. The R--I mean, the trip really took it out of him, if you know what I mean."

"Sam, let them in." A quiet, subdued voice said from behind the door.

It sounded nothing like Frodo. This voice sounded melancholy, and weak.

Where was the strong little hobbit I'd known?

I grabbed Legolas' hand and pushed open the door.

_More tomorrow! Please review! _


	34. Chapter 34: Reunions Part Two

_Sorry for those who liked the diary, but it's finished. The rest of the back-story will have to come from Lucia and Elrond. Thanks, reviewers!_

Chapter 34:

I pushed open the door, and there was Frodo. He managed a small smile for me, that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey." I greeted lamely, and he sat up.

"Hello." he said, and I hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you two! And I'm so proud! So proud of both of you, do ya'll know that?"

"I'm glad to see that you are well." Frodo said. "How was Gondor?"

A tall Elven man came in, carrying a tray of what looked like medicine, along with some bread and fruit.

Legolas bowed his head slightly placing a hand over his heart.

"My Lord Elrond."

Elrond? That was Aragorn's foster father, right?

"Legolas, you can't tell me that this is your betrothed." he said, his mouth twitching in amusement.

"And why would you think that?" Legolas asked, confused.

"She is far too beautiful for you." he said with a light chuckle.

Even Frodo smiled a little.

"Lady Aedinil, I have heard of your abilities, both from my son and your betrothed, and I am most intrigued."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." I said.

"Now, all of you need to come with me." he said.

"Why?" Sam asked. "We just got here."

"Frodo needs his rest." he said, with calm authority, and we left after saying good-bye to Frodo.

"If you two gentlemen could excuse us, I'd like to speak with the Lady privately for a moment."

Sam and Legolas nodded, and Legolas kissed the top of my forehead before leaving.

Elrond led me out of the building into a garden.

"Your ancestry is a fascinating one, dear."

"So I'm told." I smiled, a bit intimidated by him. His eyes were like bottomless pits of wisdom, and his entire countenance demanded respect.

"A woman gave me this." I held up the little book for him to see, that I'd had tucked in my sleeve.

"Ah, I see you've met Lucia, then. Did she tell you---"

"Yes. I know she's my grandma."

"Hmm." Elrond said, his brow creasing.

I then realized that I'd casually interrupted the lord of Rivendell.

"Sorry for interrupting! I'm not used to---"

"It is nothing." he said, and held up a hand to silence me. "I want to tell you about where you come from, and how you came to be here."

"Oh." I said, looking at him expectantly.

He frowned, as if recalling something unpleasant, and began to speak.

"You will find many answers in that book of yours, so I will not go into detail of what it talks about."

"You've read it?"

"For several years, Lucia entrusted it to me, yes." he replied. "Until it could pass to Zaida's heir."

I frowned.

"I'm not Zaida's heir." I said.

"Very well. That is your choice. Would you like me to keep the book for you until you decide to read it?"

"How do you know if I'm ever going to read it?" I asked.

"Your friends certainly haven't explained things well to you, have they? I have the gift of foresight."

"Oh. So you saw a vision of me one day reading her diary?"

"Or did I?" he smiled mysteriously.

"But you just said---"

"It is not meet that one should think their destiny is set in stone." he replied, smiling.

"But is it, whether we think so or not?"

"We all choose our destinies, Lady Aedinil. And nothing can dictate who we are or what we will become."

We were interrupted by a crashing tree limb. Yes, you heard me correctly. A large tree limb that hung over where we were talking crashed right in front of our feet.

On top of this tree limb was Merry, Pippin, and Matthew.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked, frantically checking them for injuries.

"Even I didn't see that coming…" Elrond murmured.

Merry and Pippin were fine (thank goodness for the stoutness of hobbits!), but Matthew looked like he'd broken three of his fingers on his left hand.

"Matthew!" I chided him, and grabbed his hand.

"Ow, that hurts!" he complained, and wrenched away from me.

"Hold still so I can fix you! What were you doing in that tree, anyway? Eavesdropping?"

"Not at first…Ow! Bliss, be gentle!"

"I have to put them in their right places before I heal them. Do you want them to be crooked for the rest of your life?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Lord Elrond, would you like to watch?"

He nodded, and came closer.

I placed my hand over Matthew's and healed him.

I swayed a little, catching myself before I fell down.

"Are you alright?" Elrond asked, looking worried.

"Yeah. Broken bones take a lot of energy, is all. Better, Mattie?"

Matthew nodded, looking at Elrond in awe, now that the chaos was over.

Elrond reached for a flask at his belt and offered it to me.

"Miruvor." he explained. "Just a tiny sip will restore your strength."

I obeyed, and the effect was instantaneous. I had more energy after that than I'd had before I'd even healed Matthew.

I handed the flask back to Elrond.

"Now, would you mind telling me what you three were doing?" he asked them, and I couldn't tell if he was angry, or if he thought it was funny, or both.

"We were just climbing trees, Mr. Elrond, when you two came by." Merry said.

"Yeah, we weren't eavesdropping on purpose." Pippin added, and Merry elbowed him.

I laughed, and ruffled Pippin's hair.

"You, sir, I have not seen since Gondor." I told him.

"Well, I've been busy." he replied with a grin.

Matthew then shocked me by saying something to Elrond in rather fluent Elvish.

He spoke it so well, it seriously put mine to shame. I could only pick out a few words of what he said.

"How did you learn so fast?" I asked him.

"Internet." Matthew shrugged.

So the little dweebus had learned Elvish back on Earth? Dork.

"What's a _Peredhel_?" I asked, mimicking one of the words Matthew had said that I didn't recognize.

"Can I talk with your brother alone for a bit, you three?" Elrond asked. "We'll finish our talk later, Lady Aedinil."

"Sure." I said, a bit confused. What had Matthew said?

"And don't forget to be on time for the banquet this evening." Elrond said, looking pointedly at Merry and walked off, Elrond's hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Where to now?" Merry asked, picking a twig out of his curly hair.

"There's still one person I haven't seen yet." I said with a smile. "Have ya'll seen Aragorn?"

"Library." Pippin said. "He kicked us out for being too loud."

"Imagine that. Where's the library?"

They both pointed to a nearby building.

"Wanna come with?" I asked them.

"No thanks. It's stuffy in there." Pippin said. "Is Faramir here?"

"Yup. Probably with Eowyn somewhere."

"Eowyn is here?" Merry asked excitedly, and they both hurried off to find them.

I went into the library, finding Aragorn with his feet propped up, reading.

"Watcha readin'?" I asked, and he jumped.

"I didn't mean to startle you." I said with a laugh, hugging him.

"Aedinil! We didn't expect to see you for another two days."

"We hurried. I couldn't bear it. Between my whiny little brother and Eowyn and Faramir's gushiness---"

"Eowyn and Faramir are together?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Weird, huh?" I said. "But it seems to be the real thing. He even gave her a cloak."

"Good. I'm glad they're happy." he sighed, and put his book down.

"There's a feast tonight, in case you didn't hear."

"It's a going-away feast." Aragorn said.

"But we just got here." I said.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. But we must go to Minas Tirith."

"For your coronation?" I asked.

He sighed again.

"I suppose."

"Don't sound so glum. You'll be the best king ever."

He smiled at me.

"Do you really have that much faith in me?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course I do. Don't you believe in yourself, after everything you've done?"

"If only it were so simple. Restoring this realm to it's former glory will be no simple task."

"Well, your friends will be with you every step of the way, Aragorn. You're gonna be awesome." I smiled.

_More very soon! Please review, folks! They are my meat and potatoes. __J _


	35. Chapter 35: On the Road Again

_Hey, ya'll! I have a proposition for you. My lucky number is 310, and I'm getting really close to 310 reviews. To celebrate, I will post a deleted scene after I get 310 reviews. In this deleted scene, I will somehow incorporate the names of all my most dedicated reviewers. Fun, huh? I figure it's more original than a regular shout-out. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope that I get 310 reviews soon! :D_

Chapter 35:

We left Rivendell at dawn.

All of us were pretty tired from the banquet the night before, and a few of us were even a little hung-over. (I'm looking at _you_, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and Levi!)

Dad and Matthew had stayed behind with Elrond, and they'd meet up with us in Minas Tirith after a while. They wanted to go to Lorien for a few days before coming.

The rest of us were going back to the White City, to get ready for the coronation. The Battle of Pellennor Fields hadn't exactly made everything very festive.

"Remember the last time we set out from Rivendell?" Frodo asked nostalgically.

"We didn't have horses and ponies then. Unless you counted Bill. But he was just for baggage. I'm glad we don't have to walk this time." Pippin said.

"We didn't have Aedinil, either." Legolas said, smiling at me.

"Or King Elessar." Gimli teased Aragorn, who shot him a dirty look.

"Or the White Wizard." Sam said.

"It's strange how things change, isn't it?" Fordo said, growing moodier by the minute.

I figured it was my job to create heartening, light-spirited chaos.

"Boromir, I believe that Frodo and Sam missed out on getting to see Friends. Wanna sing the theme song for them?"

Everyone turned vicious scowls on me, but I only shrugged.

I had to do something to make Frodo smile, and if seeing Boromir this out of character didn't do it, nothing would.

"I'm gonna kill you." Levi muttered to me as Boromir started to sing the Friends theme song.

I only smiled, and pointed to Frodo and Sam.

They weren't laughing, but they were smiling a little. My plan had worked, at least for the moment.

"Would you like me to tell you the story of Ross and Rachel?" Boromir asked Frodo.

"Don't do it, Frodo." Merry warned. "He won't stop talking about it, once you get him going."

"Was he always like this?" Eowyn asked Faramir.

"Yes. He has an obsessive personality." Faramir explained.

"Once there were two people named Ross and Rachel. They were obviously made for each other, but neither one of them could see it. They had four friends: Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey.

Monica is shrill, Chandler is funny, Phoebe is weird, and Joey has the appetite of a hobbit…"

"How much longer until we get to Minas Tirith, again?" Legolas asked me, wearily.

_Sorry for the shortness! Have been really busy with semester tests! Bonus chapter when I reach 310 reviews, and the coronation chapter will be up either tomorrow or early Monday! Please review! _


	36. Chapter 36:300ReviewCelebratoryShoutOuts

_Okay, so I got tired of waiting for ten extra reviews, so I decided to post this at the 300 mark. _

_Here's the Lucky 300 chapter! If you don't find your name and you feel like it should be in here. Message me and I'll fix it. I apologize in advance if I actually leave anyone out. This scene was never this silly, but I had to severely augment it to logically put in everyone's names. Have fun! Oh, btw, I deleted this from the chapters where they're on earth. I took it out because it fit nowhere, and was just plain rediculous. Also, to those of you with numbers and random letters in your names, I cut them off for blending purposes. You'll be able to recognize yourselves. :D Names are in bold! _

_Keep in mind that this is all complete nonsense! Lol _

Chapter 36, Deleted Scene/Shout Outs:

There was one thing that Bliss wanted to do before leaving earth, and that was give herself a well-deserved mani-pedi. She however, did not want to go alone, and had commandeered Legolas and Gimli to go to the nail parlor with her.

"I don't see why we have to do this." Gimli complained, tugging at his t-shirt. He hated earth clothes. They just felt weird.

"You didn't have to come, Gimli." Bliss said, noticing for the first time how much Legolas looked like **Will** from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Well, yes I did. Boromir is driving me crazy watching that darn show. If I hear the theme song one more time, I swear I'm gonna purposely fall on my own axe."

"Uh-oh, Legolas, it looks like we're going to have to keep Gimli away from all sorts of **stabbythings**."

"If there's one thing I've learned, Aedinil, it's to never try and separate a dwarf from his weapons."

Legolas unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, remembering what Gimli had done to him once when he'd merely tried to touch the axe.

Gimli smirked. "This place smells awful."

"And unnatural." Legolas wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"It's a nail parlor, guys, that's just the way things are." Bliss said. She looked around the place and smiled.

"I remember the first time I ever got my nails done. There was this girl in my 6th grade homeroom, **Amber Hathaway**, and she'd gotten the coolest French tips. So I came and got mine done, too."

"Amber who?" Legolas asked.

"We were sort of best friends growing up." Bliss explained. "Until her parents moved to Alabama."

"Did you read the note that Pippin wrote today?" Gimli asked Legolas curiously.

"No. What was it?"

"I was asking because I wondered if you could decipher it. It just looked like a lot of **squigglytext** to me."

Two tiny Asian women came over, exhibiting every nail parlor cliché there ever was.

"Can we help you?" the older one asked.

"Yes. I need a mani-pedi."

"Anything for the gentlemen?" the younger one asked.

Bliss shrugged and looked over to Legolas and Gimli.

"Ya'll want one, guys?" she held up her credit card. "It's on me."

Gimli looked at the massage chair and whirlpool foot tubs suspiciously.

"I'm not sure."

"It's not so bad. C'mon, just try it. You'll feel like a brand new person, trust me."

"Do men get this done here?" Legolas asked, looking doubtful.

"Sure. Without polish."

She told the two women what they needed, and they called a third nail tech out of the back, who looked annoyed.

Maybe she'd been on break or something, and they'd interrupted.

They all sat down and put their feet in the tubs.

"This isn't so bad." Legolas said.

"I'm hungry." Gimli complained, looking uncomfortable with having his feet in hot, soapy water. What would the other dwarves say if they ever found out?

"You shouldn't be hungry." Bliss said. "We had breakfast an hour ago. **Honeybuns**, remember?"

"Mine was stale." Gimli grumbled.

"Really? I guess I just picked a **super1**. It was delicious." Bliss said. Relaxing as the nail tech started to massage her feet.

"I've been here before and I don't recognize you." Bliss said, trying to make small talk.

Pedicures were great, but sometimes they were awkward.

"New management." the woman explained. "I'm **Kage Fuschichou**, and this is my daughter **Samantha-chan**, and this is my niece. We just call her **sweetyjg**. It's a nickname, because she's, well,

sweet." she explained.

"Oh." Bliss said.

Gimli's nail tech filed roughly on his foot, trying to get off the calluses.

"Ugh, I'm being pushed around so badly, I feel like a rag doll. Or a puppet."

"What color do you want on your tips?" Kage asked Bliss, interjecting.

"Gimli, don't whine. You're not being treated like a **Puppet. White**." she said, unsuccessfully trying to answer both parties in one line of dialogue.

"Huh?" her nail tech asked.

"Oh, white. I want white tips."

"Did you check your email today?" Legolas asked Bliss, not fully understanding the concept. He only knew that Bliss liked checking it.

"Nope. I Was **TooLazytoLogOn**."

"Ooh, you have email? Could we put you on our mailing list? Sometimes we send out coupons." Samantha said to Bliss, while filing Legolas' toes.

Bliss knew she'd never need it, since she was going away to another dimension, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Sure. I'm **KarmStarkiller** ."

Legolas leaned back, his eyes closed, looking content.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Bliss asked him.

"Oh, I'm just **DreamingIn2Eternity**." he replied. "I love pedicures, they free the mind."

"You mean you've had a pedicure before?" Gimli asked.

"I'm an elf, aren't I?" He retorted.

"Elves." Gimli muttered, sounding a bit disgusted.

The three nail techs looked up, seeming alarmed at the mention of elves.

"They both are hardcore Dungeon and Dragon players." Bliss said, trying to cover up.

"Oh." Kage nodded, understanding.

Legolas lowered his voice so only Bliss and Gimli could hear, obviously still wanting to continue his really odd Elven pedicure story.

"There was this woman in Mirkwood, who was the best at it. Her name was **LadyAiredonelle**, and she had all the **icclefairy**s working for her."

"Huh. What's an iccle fairy?"

"Nothing but glorified fireflies, lass." Gimli said, making a face. "Silly little things, always flitting from place to place, giggling and spouting poetry! Only the elves would keep them around, let me tell you. No offense."

"You forget, Gimli, that sometimes they sing a **SongIntheWoods**. Sometimes they even sing several songs. It's rather lovely."

"I tell ya what's lovely, and that's willow trees. I saw one of them this morning and it just took my breath away." Bliss said.

Legolas nodded, the only one in the room who could really understand the finer points of trees the way Bliss did.

"I know, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, who doesn't love a good **Willow**----**Heidi Erickson**!"

"Come again?" Legolas asked.

"You see that woman who just walked in the door? That's Heidi Erickson, the famous author! She's written like a million bestsellers! I'm gonna go get her autograph."

She realized, however that her feet were in a tub of hot suds, and she'd have to wait until her pedicure was over.

_Okay, so figuring out all that was fun! Disregard any information that chapter taught you, it was shameless nonsense! Lol Review!_


	37. Chapter 37: Help, please?

_I'm so stuck! Now that's we're not in movie/book territory, I'm not sure where to go! _

_These are my three options:_

1.) I can end it in one to two chapters of wrap-up.

2.) I can go further into Legolas and Aedinil's relationship. Probably end up in Mirkwood for a bit, and maybe go to the Shire. Then wrap it up.

3.) I can go on a whole new tangent, involving a plotline where her mom isn't actually dead, and they're trying to find a way to get Levi back to Earth. A whole new quest.

_Please vote! I need to know which direction to go in! _


	38. Chapter 38 The End

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I haven't felt very inspired lately. Lol. Hope this makes up for it. _

_The majority of folks voted for option one or two; but I feel like option one was the majority opinion. Sorry to all of you who wanted me to continue; it feels like it's time to end this. I_

_'d like to thank all my readers! You guys are the best! Thanks so much for reading this and sticking with me! Oh, and I changed my name from LadyHeron to LadyDorothy because I got bored. _

Chapter 37:

Aedinil grabbed Legolas' hand and looked out over the green fields. The hobbits had been trying to get them to come to Hobbitton for years, and they'd finally been able to make it.

"This is like the South." she said with a smile, and unconsciously put a hand over her swollen stomach.

"Scarlett." she said with a smile.

"What?" Legolas asked her.

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Scarlett."

"What about Allassiel?" Legolas asked. "It means joyful. That's the name you liked yesterday."

"Well, Allassiel Scarlett, then."

"Only if I can name him Arandur if it's a boy."

"It's a deal, Mr. Greenleaf." she said.

Pippin turned around and looked at them.

"Are you coming?" he asked them.

They nodded, and followed him down the path, hand in hand.

_Okay, so that was the world's shortest wrap up. If I revise it, I'll message all who review this chap with a link to the revision. Thanks for reading! Oh, and if you need something else to read, I've begun another story. It's a girl in Middle Earth one as well, but it has a twist I haven't seen on this site: she's a superhero. Click on my penname, and it's on my profile. Yes, it sounds lame, but if you enjoyed this one and want more, you'll like it. Please review this last chapter of The Fellowship's Bliss! _


End file.
